


Outcasts

by jenny_pig



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Mentions of miscarriage, Original Character Insert, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Slow Burn, Trying to make an actually interesting OC, hopefully
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2019-11-13 00:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 51,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18021659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenny_pig/pseuds/jenny_pig
Summary: A bastard and a guard dog are forced to leave King's Landing unexpectedly. How will they fare the fast approaching winter?





	1. Chapter 1

Saebyl Waters was a dead woman, Queen Cersei had all but sentenced her. There was a war raging beyond the walls of this room where so many of the court’s women had found refuge in, but win or lose, she was dead. Sat in the corner of the room watching the Queen drink herself into a stupor, Saebyl tried to maintain a calm exterior, like her life had not just been threatened and her safety now doomed. Mind racing, she plotted the best route of escape but none were coming easily to her. 

She always had a tendency to run her mouth, saying the things most people were thinking but with a talent for twisting them into an amusing anecdote. Most of the time people found her clever and entertaining but she had pushed one inch too far with Cersei Lannister, even knowing all too well how thin the ice was around the Queen. Saebyl had made a crack about Joffrey on the battlefield, which made Cersei only see red. She had yanked her by her curly white blonde hair and hissed that if the Lannisters lost this battle, she prayed that she would be able to see the invading soldiers rape and murder her, and if they won, she'll find a punishment more suitable.

Sae knew enough to know when Cersei was serious. The Lannister’s didn’t make idle threats, so she had to run, there was no other option. To where, she had no clue, and how, that was even more of a mystery. She had come straight from Casterly Rock to Kings Landing, she had no real family except her mother back at the Lion’s den. A cushioned life is what Saebyl had lead, spending her days gossiping, plaiting the ladies beautiful hair into fashionable styles and eating luxurious meals. An uncertain, uncomfortable life never suited her.

 

Her mother, Maebyl, always had a plan. She served Lord Tywin Lannister she was a young woman. She was smart and kept to herself, but quickly learned her Lords behaviours and how to manipulate them to gain his favour. Maebyl quickly became a favourite and was brought to King’s Landing when Tywin was made Hand of the King.  Her wit and charm served her well in the capital, maybe too well when she found herself with child. 

When Tywin resigned his post as Hand of the King, Saebyl's mother went back to Casterly Rock with him, where she gave birth to her daughter Saebyl. Sae was raised to become a proper lady of court despite her last name and no knowledge of whom her father really was, though her silver hair betrayed he obvious Targaryen lineage. Her mother kept her ignorant on purpose, having dragon’s blood became very dangerous very quickly since King Robert’s reign. Instead she trained Saebyl in the art of the court, in hopes that she'd return to King's Landing to be in the Queen's entourage. That was before Saebyl caught Tywin Lannister's eye. 

A charismatic and stunning young woman, Saebyl Waters was the talk of Casterly Rock. Bewitching all people that came into her path, the student had far surpassed the master, and was the centre of all attentions. Women wanted to be her friend, men wanted her in their bed. Occasionally, her mother worried that the attention would go to her daughter’s head and she’d overstep her bounds but that changed when she caught Tywin Lannister’s eye. Her mother had never anticipated the possibility of Tywin noticing her daughter but if anyone were to even chip at that icy exterior it would be her. She wondered if there were no person Sae couldn’t ensnare. 

“I noticed you chatting to Tywin Lannister today.” Mae said to her daughter as she brushed out her long curly silver hair. 

“Of course you did, nothing I ever do is a secret to you.” She replied with a laugh that lacked in humour. 

“He stares at you.” The mother stated, ceasing the brushing.

“Of course he does. All the men do. They're so obvious.” Saebyl starred vainly into the mirror, running fingers through her locks.

“Your going to seduce him.” She informed her daughter so bluntly it nearly came across as harsh but that was their way. Maebyl often appeared more as the bossy older sister than mother

“What? Mother, I think you've had one too many glasses of wine.” She looked round to her mother to see her stern expression. She rolled her eyes. “Mother, everyone knows that man's heart was buried with his wife's corpse.”

“He seems to have taken an interest in you. I don't know how you do it but you've got the entire court of Casterly Rock wrapped around your finger.” Her tone almost sounded jealous. 

“He's a man, he just wants some where to stick his prick.” Sae shot back.

“And you're going to be the place he puts it.” Her mother deadpanned.

“Mother! You're whoring me out now? Is that what I am to you?” Sae stood suddenly to face her mother who still towered over her petite frame.

“You're telling me that you are a pure and just young woman? That if I wandered down to that inn there wouldn't be a certain sellsword pining after you and writing bawdy poetry?” She replied puffing out her chest. Her daughter glared back at her. It had always been a sore point between them, despite all the training Maebyl gave her daughter, she craved a man who could handle a sword and had no desire to be a rich lord sitting on a throne.

“It's a stupid idea mother, I won't do it.” She changed the subject as she sat back in front of the mirror and resumed combing her own hair. 

“You will cast your little spell on him and have his bastard son.” Maebyl told her daughter as simply as asking her to fetch water.

“A bastard son? Why would I ever do that?” Her jaw was hanging open. She knew the trials and tribulations of being a bastard.

“Jaime cannot have Casterly Rock, he is a knight and took certain vows, Cersei's son will be king and there is no way in seven hells that Tywin Lannister will ever give it to Tyrion. He's running low on options. If you give him a healthy Lannister boy, that he recognizes...” She gave a mischievous grin. 

A million thoughts rushed through Saebyl's mind. How could she, a bastard, willingly let another be born but if her mother's plan went smoothly they would have Casterly Rock. Her son would be a Lannister, one of the most respected names in the land. She would be set for life, and Tywin Lannister was an old soldier, surely he'd die soon and she’d be free to marry whomever she wanted. She stared at herself in the mirror and contemplated all possible scenarios. 

“Will I get new clothes?” Her mother smiled broadly and nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a story I had written years ago before season 6 had even come out. I re worked it a bit and I will include the upcoming series finale. The old story (that was completed with a totally different ending) was posted on FanFiction under the same name.   
> I don't have a beta and I know my grammar sucks but hopefully you can still find it enjoyable. Please leave a comment on what you think about it!


	2. Chapter 2

She had done it. Casterly Rock was as good as hers, her insurance policy was growing steadily in her womb. It was noticeable now, her mother told her that less than three months and she will greet her son.

“Soon you will be able to meet your little lion.” Maebyl said proudly, combing out her daughter's wild locks. They seemed to have only grown curlier since falling with child. 

“He will be a dragon, like his mother. I can feel it.” Saebyl pressed a hand to where the child raged within her.

Maebyl wrenched a little harder through the curls making her daughter yelp, “Do not say such things. Especially around Tywin.”

“Do I look stupid to you, mother?” She looked at herself in the mirror. She was tired, the child was very active and heavy, there were dark circles under her eyes that she took a concerned effort into hiding. She had to hold Tywin's feeble interest while being heavy with child and she knew acting pathetic would do her no good. Luckily, her efforts did not go unnoticed, most other women of the court made sure to tell her how effortlessly she seemed to carry a child. Saebyl could only guess what they actually said behind her back. 

Though the struggle was for the most part worth it, Tywin did not seem to hide that Saebyl was his favourite but he also never openly acknowledge the child as his. It was painfully obvious to all but no one was brave enough to ask. The rumours only intensified as her belly grew, people wanted to know what went on between them because the lord’s bedchamber activities were a closely guarded secret. They didn’t get much out of the pair, Saebyl kept quiet knowing better than to give too much information and Tywin never said much about anything that didn’t have to do with politics or war.  

She was not used to being hated. She had only ever been loved, or at least she had been sheltered enough that she never realized that someone had issue with her, if someone had a problem with her, it was so mild that it was never brought up or it was a case of jealousy but Saebyl had known how to handle that. These days though, her name and treason were becoming uncomfortably synonymous. Though Tywin reassured her that her fears were groundless, stating that if she was a traitor, he'd personally pull her child from her and drown it in the sea. It didn’t stop the whispers around her getting louder and harder to ignore as her midsection became more distended. 

It was no secret Cersei despised her, even though Sae was very careful to distance herself from Tywin when she had returned to Casterly Rock. The few moments they crossed paths, the Queen glared so hard at her that Saebyl actually shivered and could always feel her gaze burning a hole in the back of her head when ever they were in a room together. She new Cersei had spies everywhere, and they no doubt told her of her father’s new bed companion and bastard that grew inside her. Sae guessed that it was those same spies that put tales of treachery and witchcraft into the heads of nobles to get the people to distrust her.  

She tried to brush these feelings off as she walked down an empty corridor on the way back to her chambers, late in the evening. She felt a presence following her but brushed it off as paranoia. Sae had heard a particularly nasty piece of gossip from a noble woman earlier in the day and had a hard time shaking her feelings of dread. She quickened her pace when an even deeper chill went down her spine when a definite sound of a footstep echoed behind her. Her efforts of escape were in vain as a tall, thin man in a hood grabbed her from behind and pressed a knife to her neck.

“Now, now, don't scream, little lady. Don't want to be waking up the old Lion now do we?” The stranger taunted in a husky shadowed voice.

“Let me go, what ever they're paying you, Tywin will pay double.” She said in a panicked whisper, unmoving for fear of the knife at her throat cutting her skin.

“It's not the money I'm after sweet thing, it's your little cub. We can't have any more lions roaming around.” He cooed in her ear in a sickly sweet way.

“My son is no lion.” She growled at him, something deeper in her soul kicking in, adrenaline coursing through her veins.

“I think he is, pet, or else I've got the wrong whore.” He purred dangerously.

“No, you've got the right one,” She hissed, “but my son is a dragon and you've just attacked his mother.” She  took the brief second the attacker needed to think about her statement to stomp hard on his foot, push him off her and yell for the guards. Sae ran but the assailant was quick, he leaped at her causing her to fall hard to the ground, hitting stomach then head on the stone floor.

When she woke, she knew something bad had happened after she was knocked out. There was a throbbing pain in her head, abdomen and parts beyond. The room around her swam as if she had been drinking and there was an overwhelming urge to vomit. She felt her stomach, it was considerably smaller than before. 

“My baby-” She managed to gasp out. The Maester shook his head sadly and that was all Saebyl needed to know. She wailed uncontrollably, screaming and swearing. She thrashed out at the old wizened maester who tried to dose her with more milk of the poppy but lost the fight. Her heart had shattered, her dreams crumbling, life seemingly over. Nothing could cure her pain, and she didn’t want it too. Everyone left her to her rage, except her mother, the only one she’d stay and comfort her.

Maebyl held Sae in her arms, “My poor, poor child. What do you need?” Mae said brushing the tangled mess of hair from her distraught daughters face. She had finally stopped crying after nearly two full days of alternating sobbing and screaming with rage.

“The man that murdered my son, did they catch him?” She asked in a faltering voice.   

“Yes, they have him in the prisons now, they are going to hang him.” Her mother informed her. Saebyl shook her head and shifted to get out of bed. “No, lie down, you need to recover your strength.”

“Fuck my strength, I need to see Tywin. I need to see that man. I need to see a blacksmith.” Her voice was stronger now. She winced as she got out of bed but she could stand, ignoring the pain it gave her. Her mother obeyed her and helped her into a robe and to Tywin Lannister's chambers.

He was pouring over maps when she stormed into his quarters, her hair mussed, her eyes bloodshot but steely. She looking wild, like a feral beast but she did not care, she wanted revenge. Tywin looked mildly surprised that she was out of bed so soon.

“Where is the man who took my son from me?” She nearly shouted, neglecting all the proper curtsies.

“He's rotting in a cell until I have time to go hang him over the front gates.” Tywin responded in almost a bored tone of voice, looking back to his work.

“Not good enough.” She punched her fist onto the table with such force it nearly made his quill topple over.

“What would you have me do, then?” He growled back at her, icy glare shooting up to hers.

“A hanging is too quick for him. Let me decide his fate, I promise my lord, he will pay for what he has done.” There was a stern, unwavering look in her eye that could only come from a woman robbed of her chance to become a mother.

 

Her bags and trunk were packed, they were headed to King’s Landing to visit Tywin's children. John Arryn, the King's Hand, had just died, Tywin thought that being former Hand of the King he could lend some assistance in this time of disarray until a new Hand could be appointed. As they rode through the gates of Casterly Rock, she stared up at the man who had killed her son.

She had requested the blacksmith make a contraption that secured him firmly in place but kept him alive and looking only forward. Then she demanded that someone find out if he had a wife or children, and he did. His ugly little wife was brought in chains before Tywin, Saebyl and her son's assassin. The little wife was gutted before him and stuck on a pike, while the man was strapped into the contraption that had been rigged up. He was kept alive and forced to watch his wife's corpse rot. She whispered to the murderer, “You've woken this dragon, I want you to feel my pain.”.  Tywin’s advisors strongly suggested against this plan but Tywin himself allowed her to do as she pleased. She could have been mistaken but she thought that he was almost impressed.

But seeing the man strung up there, all but dead, staring at his wife’s putrid body gave her no joy. It didn’t bring her child back to her. The baby she had actually had been excited for, something that she felt like she would have been good at, her son that she would love unconditionally for all her days. The deep longing in her heart pained her every day and nothing could fill the void. She wished they had not taken his body, she never got a chance to even see or hold him. Sae flipped the golden locket Tywin had made for her in an almost sweet gesture for her loss but it did nothing to ease her suffering. That golden lion emblazoned on the locket’s exterior only made her ache for her little dragon.

 

The journey to King’s Landing was long, especially for her still recuperating body. Riding horseback was nearly unbearable and riding in a carriage with a bunch of old ninnies that would paw around the subject of her dead child was even more painful. Saebyl kept her composure in spite of all these things, she appropriately wore black the entire journey but had found her old talents in being the centre of attention had not been lost with the death of her son. Moping would not get her any where and she needed to find some security as she ventured to the unknown.

The entire way she wondered why in seven hells she went on this trip. Tywin has requested she join him and her mother insisted that she go, leave the pain in Casterly Rock and start to heal. Maebyl had stayed behind, told her daughter it was time she became her own woman and forge her way in the world. Now, she sat atop a horse, wanting to cry from the pain of it all, but decided there that she would not be hurt like this again. She would survive, she would overcome and she decided that this was a new beginning for a better life.


	3. Chapter 3

Saebyl adjusted quickly to life in the capital, Castlery Rock paling in comparison. She had always thought of court life as a game and King’s Landing brought it to a whole new level. There were so many other things to do in court, so many interesting people, so much wine and food. She ate and drank the days away with new acquaintances and was able to avoid Cersei for the most part, not being required to be in her company. It was even better when the Royal family rode north, the castle seemed so empty, she explored without fear, no Queen breathing down her neck.

King Robert had decided to make some man from the North his Hand. It was no concern to Sae, she was more concerned about keeping Tywin's fancy. He had been cold to her the entire trip, and when she had forced to turn him away at her chambers because the Maester did not think it prudent for her to lay with anyone yet, it only resulted in an icier wall than the one that kept the wildlings out. She tried to keep him entertained with other  _ skills _ she possessed but she could tell her tenuous grasp was slipping.

“I'm leaving back for Casterly Rock, tomorrow.” Tywin announced to Saebyl when she was summoned to his chambers, giving her a cold calculating stare.

“Oh, very well, I'll have my things packed straight away, my Lord.” She curtsied briskly, surprised by the news. They were scheduled to stay at least another fortnight.

“No, I am leaving for Casterly Rock. You are staying here.” He turned back to his desk and poured over his paperwork.. He didn't see her shoulders visibly slump at the news.

“My Lord?” She tread these waters delicately, picking her posture back up.

Tywin didn’t even blink, “You heard me. You will stay here and be a lady in waiting for my daughter.” Anger swelled up deep inside her but she bit her tongue.

“Have I done something wrong, my Lord?” She asked, valiantly trying to temper her voice.

“No, it is just best if you stay here.” He still didn't look at her. The was a heavy pause in the conversation, while a million responses rushed through Saebyl's head, the most tempting being grabbing a nearby vase and hurling it at the regal lord.

“As you wish.” She curtsied again and left the room, rushing as quick as she could without drawing attention, face hot from trying not to allow the tears to run down her face. She had lost her little game and now she was stuck in here with strangers, a Queen who hated her, her mother miles away, no one to counsel her, and absolutely no one to trust. 

She slammed her chamber door and allowed herself to cry, face buried in her pillow suppressing the sound of her sobs. Eventually, she sat up, pushing the last of her sadness from her eyes and got up. Crossing the room she sat in front of her mirror staring at her reflection. She brushed out her hair and set it in a fashion that had proven bewitching in the past. Tywin may have abandoned her but she was not dead, she would keep on playing the game. 

 

When Cersei returned Saebyl was forced into her company by order of Tywin Lannister. The Queen was even worse then she had imagined but not anything Sae couldn’t handle, she expected the woman not taking well to her father’s mistress now sitting in her court. For the first few weeks, Cersei took to making passive aggressive remarks about everything from her distinctly Targaryen looks, her husband’s vow to kill every last dragon, her last name of Waters, and even her place in Tywin's bed. When Cersei found that her new handmaiden could easily deflect these remarks, and still manage to make the other ladies laugh, the Queen decided to freeze her out. All of the Queen's court dare not even make eye contact with her, no matter even share a few words. It was torture, Sae's natural inclination to be a social butterfly was squashed. Not that she blamed the others, Cersei’s wrath was more than the average person could bare but it did nothing to ease the pain of being ignored.

The Queen had also taken to giving her impossible or belittling tasks to give her reason to openly mock her. Cersei tasked her to carrying a cask of wine to her chambers, by far the most ludicrous thing she had demanded of Sae. And Sae, not one for being beaten had tried, valiantly but it proved too much. She had managed to push it to the stairs but couldn't get a grip to lift it up the step. She sat on the cask putting her face in her hands and cried, thinking she had finally been broken by the horrid queen.

“Why does the little bird cry?”A rusty voice broke the silence. Saebyl nearly leapt out of her skin, she thought for sure she had been alone.

“I'm not crying.” She lied pathetically, sniffling and wiping her eyes on her dress.

“I'm not stupid, girl.” The Hound, Joffrey’s loyal bodyguard came into her view. How he snuck up on her with that heavy armour on, she didn't know. 

“It's the Queen, she's awful to me. Wish I could just- ugh, she wouldn't be saying these things to me if...” she stamped her foot on the ground, frustration bubbling over. “That stupid cu-”

“Shut it, girl. Do you think we are alone down here? All these walls have ears and worse yet, spiders. Do not give them more ammunition. Come.” He forced her off the barrel and tucked it under one arm while guiding her back up the stairs. It was the most she’d ever heard the man speak, usually just a terrifying shadow looming behind the spoiled prince. She couldn’t fathom why he’d be kind to her, Joffrey had gleefully taken part in his mother’s ridicule of her. This act of kindness seemed to have come out of the blue.

When they reached the Queen's chambers, Sae stopped, collected herself and turned to her rescuer. His kindness reinvigorated her, it being the first she had been shown in weeks. It was reassuring that her charms had not been completely lost.

“Thank you, ser.” She bowed her head low, and gave him a brilliant smile. The Hound shifted uncomfortably in his boots..

“It is not 'ser'” He grumbled. If she had not been so despondent earlier, she would have revelled more in how uneasy she made him.

“Apologies.” Her smile turned impish as she turned and allowed him to follow her into the room, adding extra sway in her hips, feeling more like herself again. 


	4. Chapter 4

Somehow through some miracle, Saebyl managed to get herself in as Lady Sansa's handmaiden. Cersei had thought that she would spy on the little northern girl for her, make sure she doesn't do anything foolish or speak to her father, Eddard Stark, who was imprisoned for treason. Saebyl could not understand the queen’s logic in this move, they openly hated one another but perhaps the Queen thought Saebyl feared her more then she did or that the Queen just wanted to get rid of her. Sae had no intention of giving Cersei any information even if she heard any but there wasn't much to report, the girl was too terrified to leave her chambers and barely spoke a word unless spoken to. Regardless of the Stark's situation, Sae was happy, and thanked the gods, old and new not to have to look at Cersei’s sour face every day.

Sansa was a sweet girl, even if she was betrothed to the most awful boy in the whole realm. She was kind to Sae, and that's all that had mattered, she could finally relax. Saebyl got the chance to return to her first love, books. There were millions of tomes in King’s Landing, and Sansa allowed her to read to her heart’s content when they sat in the comfort of her chambers. She loved all the knowledge they possessed, the Targaryen history was always fascinating to her, and reading Maester’s recountings of treating ailments always had her attention, even if her mother said it was morbid. 

“Why do you read so much?” Sansa finally asked, looking up from her sewing.

“Because I lack the talent with the needle and thread, my Lady.” She smiled up from her book.

“That's not true, I've seen your stitching, it's just fine. It's just, I've never seen a lady read as much as you, I was just curious, I'm sorry.” The Stark girl turned back to her work, flushed with colour.

“Do not apologize to me, My Lady.” Sae closed her book. “I read because it is more preferable to facing the realities of this world and the tales in the tomes are much more romantic than this drudgery we face every day. Do you think they write about ladies and their needle work, or their attention to detail? History focuses on women of great beauty, or great strength, or even sometimes those of utmost loyalty to their husbands. I read because my name will not be remembered in a book like this, not some bastard daughter of a Targaryen, but it's nice to imagine it might.” She sighed heavily, but swiftly changed to a smile at the sad look on Sansa’s beautiful face. “It is not so sad, My Lady. Your name will be ever remembered. Queen Sansa, the most beautiful and kind.”

“Queen Sansa, daughter of a traitor.” She frowned at her work, tears collecting in the corners of her eyes. 

Sae rushed to her side,“Oh sweet girl, do not cry. I did not mean to make you cry.” She knelt in front of the young girl. “We have to be strong. I know what it's like to be abandoned in this city.”

“I've heard that you were Tywin Lannister's-” The child hesitated on the word. She pushed back tears and tried to change the subject of recent transgressions against her family. 

“Mistress.” Sae substituted.

“Mistress,” she replied unconvinced, “is it true?”

“Unfortunately.” The handmaiden nodded sadly, taking a seat on a nearby stool. “He abandoned me here, without my mother, or any of my friends. It was right before you arrived here”

“He left you with the Queen?”

“Yes, and she was not too pleased with my presence. She did everything, besides actually throwing me in the dungeons, to make my life miserable.”

“I don't know how you could do it. She's an awful woman and I’m to marry her son.” She whispered. 

“Yes, she is but you've got to be strong, My Lady. Easier said than done, I'm afraid but you have to believe in yourself. Try to find someone you can trust.” Sae reassured, taking her delicate hand in hers giving light pressure to assure the girl she was there.

“Like you?” Sansa raised her eyebrows, Sae gave her a smile.

“Like me. I promise to always help you, should you so need. I am at your service.” She grabbed the girl's hand and tried to give her a reassuring look.

“Can I ask one other thing?” Sansa asked timidly.

“What ever you wish, my Lady.” She smiled brightly at the girl. 

“Is it true that you carried Tywin's child?” Saebyl went white and rigid. She did her best every day not to think of her little dragon, it was still too fresh. Barely a year had passed since that horrid day. Saebyl was just about to open her mouth and explain when rap on the door extinguished their conversation.

Joffrey flounced in, with his Hound at his heels, he looked like a small child who had been given his own pony. Sansa's face reflected the opposite. Pale and lifeless, she looked at her betrothed with sad red eyes. Any colour Sansa had regained during their conversation had immediately left when the boy King walked in to the room.

“My Lady, it's time for us to go.” He held his arm out for her to take. “You can return to my grandfather's whore afterwards.” Sae wanted to slap the shit eating grin off his face. While she and the Hound stood aside to let the couple move through the door, she grabbed his arm before he could follow.

“Watch her, whatever happens out there, please.” Sae pleaded looking up to Sandor's scarred visage. The curt nod she got was enough for her to release her death grip over the towering man.

She watched The Hound stalk after the young couple before closing the door. She pressed her back against it and slid to the floor where she allowed herself to cry for only a minute over the memory of her child and her abandonment in King's Landing. She didn’t realize how raw that nerve still was until it was brought to light. Picking herself off the floor, she tidied the room and sent for Sansa's favourite lemon cakes and a fresh bouquet of flowers, preparing for the worst when Sansa returned.

 

What had happened while Sansa was out far surpassed what she thought could be the worst. Sae had it on good authority that Lord Eddard Stark would be granted pardon and allowed to live out his days on the Wall. She anticipated Sansa being distraught over never seeing her father again and him leaving in infamy, but not this. King Joffrey had executed Eddard Stark.

When Sansa was brought back to her chambers, the news had already circulated. Ned Stark's head was being impaled on a spike for the castle walls. The poor girl was white as a ghost, eyes bloodshot and puffy. There was nothing that could be said or done to help the dismal girl. Saebyl just held her and allowed her to cry when she needed, hummed soft tunes to lighten the mood and was never out of her Lady’s presence. 

It was late in the night when Sansa hiccuped and finally croaked out, “You never answered me.”

“Answered what, sweet girl?” Sae asked, stroking little lady's auburn hair. She no longer felt like a handmaiden, more an older sister.

“If you carried Tywin Lannister's bastard.” Her voice was wavering and weak.

“Oh, my Lady, you don't want to hear about that.” The bastard Targaryen responded.

“Please?” Those glassy bloodshot eyes turned up at her, and she returned a sad smile.

“It is not a happy tale.” Saebyl warned. She didn’t know why now that her story was so important to the girl, but Sae fathomed that the old saying ‘Misery loves company’ was true.

“I am in no mood for happy tales.” Sansa said, turning her head to rest back onto her handmaid's lap.

She resumed untangling the Tully locks with her fingers and sighed deeply, “I did carry his child. I don't know how, exactly, but I managed to get that Stone Lion's attention. My mother forced me into it, saying that Jaime can't have Casterly Rock and there was no way that Tywin would give it to Tyrion. So...” Sae bit her lip, she had never told this story to anyone. Her heart beat hard in her chest, “People didn't like me, not when they began to notice my belly. I got called terrible names but none of it mattered because I had my little dragon.”

“Dragon?” Sansa's brow arched.

“Yes, that's what I called him in private. I knew he was like me, fierce and thrashing. In public, he was the little bastard lion but I knew better, he would be destined for great things.” Sae's breath hitched in her throat, it never grew easier to think about it. “I didn't expect to love the child like I did. I tried to think of it as an investment for my future, that one day I will marry a man I love and he will give me the children I wanted, but it's impossible. Even though I had no feelings towards Tywin, some days I was repulsed by him, even hated him, but I loved the little creature growing inside me.” A flicker of a smile crossed her lips.

“I am to have Joffrey's children.” Sansa said morosely.

“Yes, but they will be a beacon of light in an otherwise dark world, you mark my words. I think even our horrid queen would agree.” She grasped the younger girl's shoulder reassuringly. 

“Then what happened? What happened to your son?”

“Dead, my child is dead. It never even lived. I was attacked in the night, making my way from my chamber's to Lord Tywin's. I-” Her lip trembled terribly at the the memory. “I don't remember much, but I just know that my child is gone.” The tears were forcibly suppressed as Saebyl caught her breath. A painful lump formed in her throat as she refused to cry anymore.

“I'm sorry. I didn't know” Sansa mumbled, not looking at Sae..

“Not many people do know. Can I tell you an even worse thing?” Sae whispered, making Sansa peer back up at her,  “I am certain it was the Queen's doing.” She confessed out loud. Often she lay in bed at night and think it but it was different giving it an actual voice. There was a long silence, long enough to have Sae doubt if she should of ever said anything.

“I am certain too. It seems the sort of vicious thing she’d do to someone she didn’t like.” The young Stark girl finally sat up and looked her handmaid in the eye. “I am sorry, truly sorry for you. When I am queen I will make you a proper match. Give you a good husband.” She said earnestly.

Sae gave a small watery laugh. “You are too kind, my Lady but I am not deserving of a good husband.” Something had shifted in their dynamic, the pair felt it. Both abandoned, broken-hearted, traitors in a city waiting to tear them down, they had nothing but a shared hatred for Lannister's.  

“If you can bare to be in that awful woman's presence after she murdered your child, I think I can do it for the good of the country.” The would-be-queen sat up, looking more steely and determined. It was as if she had shaken off her youthful skin and became a woman.

“If anyone can bring sweetness to Joffrey's reign, it will be you, my Lady.” She gave her a small smile. “Come, let's get some sleep. We need our strength.” Sansa was easily guided to her bed and tucked in. The lights were extinguished and Sae took out the full plates of untouched food to bring back to the kitchens. Tired and very upset, she nearly ran headlong into a great black figure. The Hound, how a man of his stature managed to continuously sneak up on her, she'd never know.

“Seven hells!” She cursed nearly dropping one of the stacks of plates in her arms. The hulking man caught them before they came crashing down, only losing one sweet roll.

“The girl.” He said simply.

“What about the girl?” Sae replied haughtily. The withering glare she received was more then an answer. “I'm not telling you anything, dog. You'll just report back to the Queen.”

“Just as you are supposed to.” She scowled at the harsh reminder. He stole a turkey leg and a roll off one of the plate and turned back down the hall.

Sae bit her lip and hesitated for a moment, “Clegane! Wait!” his scarred visage turned back to her, good eyebrow arched. “I-I don't know what she'll do... I'm worried about her. She has a look in her eye, I know that look, I've worn that look. We need to watch her and make sure she doesn't do anything rash. I fear for her safety.”

“As do we all.” He replied, stalking back up the hall.

 

She was thankful she had mentioned her qualms to Joffrey's guard dog. Sansa had told her all about her harrowing trip to see her father's head. How cruel her intended was to her, how she considered jumping to her death, taking Joffrey with her. They had a long conversation about it, Saebyl delved into more detail about her son's murderer and the punishment she had invoked. Sansa's face only became more stern and resolved after every conversation they had. Sansa was strong, Saebyl could feel it but she was still very young and needed guidance.

The eldest Stark daughter surprised Sae at Joffrey's name day by showing some newly developing backbone. He had tried to kill a knight that arrived late and drunk by drowning him with further drink. But Sansa spoke out, claiming that it was bad luck to kill a man on your name day. A confirming word from the Hound and Joffrey allowed the man to live as a fool. A small victory, Sae gave the future queen a reassuring nod in approval. 

But the young king was quickly establishing his persona as a cruel dictator. The help tried to move quickly past him, never making eye contact, his meals were specially prepared to his standard and people dare not disagree with him. Nothing was ever to be to his distaste or fear his wrath which was more often than not, cruel and tortuous.

Saebyl was coming back to Lady Sansa's rooms with a small snack for her. Her appetite was small and whenever she desired food, Sae made sure it was there for her. Sansa was the sister she never had and she wanted to keep her safe and healthy.

“You girl!” Joffrey's horrid little voice rang through the corridor. The bastard Targaryen froze solid and hoped there had been someone else in the halls she had not noticed. “You're my Lady's handmaiden, are you not?”

She turned her silvery blond head slowly, plastering a bright smile on her face. “Yes, I am, your Grace.” She gave a small curtsy as to not disrupt the food and drink in her hands.

“Tell me, does my Lady speak of me?” Sae eyed the Hound and Ser Meryn standing menacingly behind the King.

“She does, your Grace.” Her violet eyes stared fixedly at the floor, not daring to look directly at him and give up any information.

“What kind of things?” He tested causing the tension to rise in the room.

“She only sings your praises, your Grace.” She was so close to the rooms, she wished he'd just let her go. She begged him in her mind because Gods know what that twisted monster would do to her.

“And why should I believe my grandfather's whore, hm? Look at me and tell me the truth,  _ whore _ .” The King snapped, her gaze shot to his. His mean little eyes burrowed into hers, but she did not back down. She felt the fire of a dragon burn deep within her, feeling as though if she opened her mouth, she would engulf the King in flames. “Does it anger you that I call you whore?” He was taunting her, looking for a reason to put her head next to Ned Stark's.

“No, your Grace.” She couldn't stop the waver in her voice. Joffrey stepped up to her, he was not much taller then she.

“I hope my Grandfather paid you well. You are a pretty thing. Maybe I should put you back to work, give you to my dog.” His menacing grin sent shivers down her spine. “Ser Meryn.” The king snapped his fingers and the ugly stout knight was on her in a second, hand firmly around her delicate throat, her tray of food crashing loudly to the ground. “Now, why should I ever believe a whore? You couldn't have been that good, or you'd still be in Casterly Rock bending over for my Grandfather.”

Sae tried for air, but not enough came. Meryn had obviously done this before, not enough to kill her, just enough to hurt and scare. She embraced it, staying calm as she could, looking pleadingly to Sandor Clegane, then back at the King. She would not give him the satisfaction of a struggle.

“Your Grace, your mother is waiting for you.” The Hound cut in.

“Do you not like seeing the Targaryen whore in pain? I suppose that's more your brother's tastes. Here, dog,” Joffrey snapped his fingers, indicating to Ser Meryn to release his grip, dropping Sae to the ground. “Have her. It's on me.” He threw a copper coin at her feet. King Joffrey and his toady turned and left for the throne room.

“Are you hurt, girl?” He towered over her and watched as she tried to recover with as much dignity one could have after being strangled. 

Weak, breathy laughter came from the girl on all fours. “A copper, I'm only worth a copper.”

“Stand girl, your Lady will be wondering where you are.” He stooped grabbing the coin off the ground and offering his hand. She stood, involuntary tears from the strangulation streaking her cheeks, neck raw and already bruised.

“Well, aren't you going to take what you've been bought?” Sae asked brazenly. Her eyes burned furiously and she shook with anger, being taken like a whore in a back hall or empty chamber would be the icing on the cake.

Sandor's fist clenched around the copper coin. “You are not a whore and I have not paid you and I would certainly pay more than a copper. Now go.” She glanced up at the man incredulously. “I said go, girl.” He roared.

“The King will ridicule you for your quick return.” She stated, gingerly touching her bruised neck.

“Fuck the King, I'll take the long way around.” He growled under his breath. Sae couldn't help but smile.

“Thank you, Sandor Clegane.” She bowed low to him, as if he were royalty and ran back to the kitchens to fetch another plate of food for Sansa.

“Seven hells.” He muttered to himself as her took the scenic way to the throne room. 

With a second tray of food, Saebyl made her way back to Sansa's chambers. This time she heard the soft padded footsteps of someone coming around the corner. She feared it was the queen by the delicate steps and by the day she had been having, she wouldn’t have been surprised if it was. Sae contemplated turning back around and hiding in the kitchens, but she was annoyed enough in having to make a second trip.

“Ah, Saebyl Waters, fetching a treat for Lady Sansa?” Varys' silken voice called to her. Her shoulders relaxed, she could handle a spider.

“Of course, Lord Varys. I try to feed the girl as often as possible, just skin and bone. Though I wager half the ladies of court would give up their fortune to have her frame.” She joked. “I am far too hippy for my own liking.” She let out a laugh, protruding her hip for exaggerated effect. 

“Good child bearing hips, no doubt.” Varys jibed all too knowing, Sae shot him a death stare, she'd never liked that spider. She had her suspicions that it was one of his little birds that told the Queen she had been pregnant. He glanced at her neck and clicked his tongue. “What happened here?” He gently touched her freshly bruised neck. His flowery perfumes, and unsettlingly soft hands made her want to wretch.

Her own hand went to her neck as she gave a sardonic smile. “A token of esteem from our King.” A small sound of understanding came from the Spider.

“If I'm not mistaken, I believe I saw a huge black hound around here not long ago.” he added.

“These were not issued by a dog, more a toad.” the words came bitterly from her mouth.

He gave her an all to knowing smile that set her on edge, “The dog must of broken from his leash then. He is usually so close to his master.” Sae did not like his tone, implying too much.

“At least he's loyal to someone, Lord Varys. If you would excuse me, my Lady has been waiting for some time for me.” She made to move past the plump little man.

“Why yes, of course. I do apologize.” He bowed his bald head and allowed her passage to Sansa's chambers.

“Fucking Spider.” She cursed under her breath. 


	5. Chapter 5

That little twerp, Sae could just kill him, that's if he wasn't aiming a crossbow down Sansa's throat. Robb Stark had won another battle, that always enticed Joffrey's wrath and the King of the North’s sister would bare the brunt of it. Though, everything enticed Joffrey's wrath, it was pathetic. He was like an infant begging for a sweet. Saebyl recalled another boy like Joffrey when she was a child, bratty and willful, always demanding attention. She had pulled his hair and pushed him in the mud just to shut him up, and wished she could do that to her King.

Right now, she feared for Sansa. He had promised her father mercy and look where that got Ned. The crossbow was in the impulsive King's hand, it would be so easy for him to press his finger on the trigger and end Sansa's life. Sae dare not move though, Sansa may be worth something to the King, but his grandfather's ex-mistress definitely was not. She stood as close as she dare as Joffrey changed tactics and made Ser Meryn attack the poor girl.

She could not pull her gaze away from this atrocity. How could a room sit and watch this? Sae looked up at the Hound, even he averted his gaze away from the monstrous scene. The final straw snapped when her clothes were torn from her delicate frame, the outcry in her throat was interrupted by Tyrion Lannister's voice ringing through the hall, berating Ser Meryn.       

The Imp called for someone to fetch something to cover the poor girl with. Sae's feet were still rooted to the ground, still fearing Joffrey's crossbow and ire. Sandor stepped forward, tearing the cloak easily from his back and wrapping it around the distraught girl. Saebyl glared at the Dog as if to say 'why didn't you step in sooner?', only to be met with one similar. Turning her gaze in a different direction, she caught Tyrion's henchman, Bronn, staring at her. He gave her a lopsided grin and a wink, which made the entitled Targaryen bastard turn her nose up at him and follow behind Sansa out of the hall. She could still feel his lecherous gaze on her backside and unable to help herself, glanced over her shoulder to see if he was indeed still staring. He was and she made up her mind that he was an absolute pig to be staring at her like that after what had just happened. 

 

“You tell anyone about this and I swear, I'll string you up over the front gates by your balls.” Sae breathed heavily into Bronn's ear. He pushed her back against a table in his room, where she had “accidentally” run into him in the hall just outside later in that evening. Her mother always said that she could have danced a thousand willing noble men under her nose but she would always go for the low born sellsword. 

It was true, she always preferred rough men that had seen actual danger, not like those highborn boys. Their hands were so soft and usually too grabby, entitled pricks the lot of them and they always smelled of perfume, like a garden. Utterly revolting in Saebyl's eyes. A sell sword however, might be crude and ruthless, but they certainly knew their way around a lady. She liked their calloused hands and scratchy beards, she laughed at their bawdy songs and danced freely with them. She never had to worry about impressing them, or being proper. It was a nice break. She also loved the attention that they gave her, staring openly, no flowery talk, giving her all the adoration she craved. Bronn was no exception.

“I promise, little lady. I'll be the vision of discretion.” He replied as his hands danced up her skirts. He was an excellent specimen of a sellsword; intelligent, honest and understood the parameters of this arrangement. Relatively clean as well, that was an added bonus.

“And I'm not a whore.” She gasped loudly when he found a  particularly neglected part of her anatomy.

“I doubt I could afford you if you were, even working for a Lannister.” She stopped him a moment and looked Tyrion's henchman in the eye.

“You'd pay more than a copper for me?” She asked, breathing heavily and pushing a wild curl out of her face.

“Far more than a copper. Now, are we here to discuss finances or-” his fingers continued their ministrations and Saebyl let out a laugh.

 

The entirety of the Court watched the little princess Myrcella leave for Dorne. Poor thing weeped so openly as her boat was cast away. Saebyl could feel for the girl, being sent off to a land where she knew no one, far from her mother, even if she did despise that woman. Myrcella was a sweet girl, from the few interactions that she had had with her and very different from her eldest brother. 

It was no surprise when Joffrey grew bored and irritated at all the emotion from this parting and stormed off. Sansa dutifully followed her king, Saebyl shortly behind her but she did not like a tension in the air. The common people seemed to stare more intensely than usual, more mutterings about them and not a smile on a single face.

“My Lady, stay close.” The handmaiden warned just as the people started calling to them.

Almost as soon as she let those word out everything escalated, Sae did not see what had happened to get to this point but all she knew was that swords were drawn, they were being shoved down the streets and there were things being pelted at them. Things only spiraled further out of control when someone shoved Sae to the ground, and she lost her grip on Sansa. The other women in the entourage were gone.

“Sansa?!” She cried, looking around frantically. She thought she saw a flash of auburn hair go down a hall, so she fought and shoved in that direction. Things seemed to clear when a great looming figure shoved through the masses. “Clegane!” He caught her round the middle, she looked up frantically at him. “Sansa! She's gone. I think I saw her that way.” She pointed to the route she thought she saw her at.

“Stay close girl and take this.” He handed her the small blade on his belt. She gripped it so tight her knuckles were white, the other hand was wrapped firmly around Sandor's belt as she followed closely behind. It was now she realized the sheer scale of the man. She easily disappeared behind him and barely stood at half his height. 

There was no mistaking Sansa Stark's screams from behind a closed door, it made Saebyl’s blood run cold. The Hound strode so quickly, Saebyl could hardly match his pace. She finally let go of his belt when they entered the room that housed the screams and away from the rioting crowd.

Four men towered over the beauty's thrashing frame. She screamed so frantically that it was everything in Sae to stay put and watch one by one as the cretin's fell to Sandor's sword. She waited patiently by the door, small dagger still in hand, as the  Hound scooped up the future Queen over his shoulder and put his other hand to the small of Sae's back urging her forward.

People were now too concerned with killing each other that it was easier to return to safety. They were still jostled around and more then one man found the Hound's fist in his face but they made it through the doors. They were safe and now the shock and reality settled in, Saebyl had nearly lost her dearest and only friend. 

When Sandor put Sansa down, Sae could not stop from placing a small appreciative kiss on the man's unmarred cheek. “Thank you, Sandor Clegane. You saved us.” He said nothing but stood quickly, saying something about Sansa being hurt but she was already tending to it and bringing the little lady back somewhere more comfortable and out of harm's way.  

 

Saebyl sat in the corner of the room reading, her current fascination with the healing properties of certain herbs was being tested by Sansa’s new handmaiden. Shae, she called herself, a foreigner. She was having a hard time assessing this dark haired beauty. Silently, she watched as the new girl carefully combed out Sansa's hair, feeling a twinge of jealousy. She had been around for a few weeks now but she still got an uneasy feeling from her.

“Ouch! You're not doing it right, Saebyl, you do it.” Sansa complained at Shae's fumbling attempts to undo the complicated twists and braids in their Lady's hair.

“I'm sorry, my Lady.” Shae bowed her head and shot the silvery blond a nasty look.

“It's alright, I've got it. Sansa's hair is tricky, it is so soft, it just trickles like water out of your hands. I really had to twist and and tie it good.” Sae gave a playful laugh. “It is too bad it is not the style in King’s Landing to wear it loose and free. I would be grateful for it.” She twirled a loose spiral that had escaped its braid. Shae gave an insincere smile and cleaned the dinner trays off the table. Finally, the last braid was undone and brushed out and Sansa was ready to be dressed for bed.

As Shae brought the soft nightgown, there was a knock on the door. Saebyl crossed the room quickly, wary of who could be knocking at this time of night. The slow heavy creak of the room revealed the visitor to be Bronn.

“Ah, just the Lady I'm looking for. My Lord wishes to have a word with you. If that's alright, My Lady” He asked Sansa, who nodded carefully. Sae slipped out the door, closing it quickly behind her.

“What does Lord Tyrion want with me?” She asked slightly fearful of what the pint sized Hand of the King could want with her.

“Nothing.” He grinned down at her. “It just seemed like a good lie to tell to get you back to my chambers.”

“You are revolting. If you'd excuse me, I need to tend to Lady Sansa.” She went to reach for the door handle.

“What if I told you that I had a present for you?” Bronn pressed his left hand over her shoulder to keep the door closed, looming over her. His right hand danced from her hip up her body and to her cheek, tucking one of her curls behind her ear. 

Sae's brow arched, a smirk played on her lips. “What kind of present? And if it's your cock, you're going to find me returning it quite aggressively.” She crossed her arms and leaned back.

“That was part of it, but there was more, come and I'll show you.” He grinned and tugged lightly at the front of her dress.

“I can't stay long.” She allowed herself to be pulled from the door. Tyrion's toady gave her a lopsided grin and they set off down the halls. They walked briskly, Bronn two paces ahead to appear as 

if he was escorting her, this was not the first time they had done this. Sae tried to appear as demure as possible but excitement grew deep within her. She always enjoyed receiving gifts, her mind raced at what it could be.

“Awful late for you to be roaming the halls, Sellsword.” The Hound's gruff voice rang through the hall.

“Actually, it's pretty early. Haven't even done my normal rounds yet.” Bronn retorted, not looking back at the King's bodyguard. Though he did discretely place a hand on the pommel of his sword.  
“Bringing them to you now, suppose that's only right, Captain of the Guards has certain privileges.” The Hound goaded. 

Sae swivelled around and glared daggers at him. “I thought you said I wasn't a whore.” She spat, Bronn lifted an eyebrow with a curious look on his face, she waved him off with her hand.

Sandor grunted, taken off guard by not taking note of Sae before he started jeering at Bronn but he remained impassive.

“He was escorting me to Lord Tyrion, evidently he would like a word with me. Though I suppose the Queen will know that we've been talking now.” She huffed, she pushed Bronn forward. “Come on, I do not have all night.”

Bronn chuckled, “I promise not to wear her out for you, dog.” he called back to Sandor, eliciting a firm punch in the back from Sae.

“Do not wake the dragon, you.” She hissed under her breath.

“What if I just fucked her?” He stooped down and whispered back, receiving a smack to the back of the head. A small smile played on her lips as they walked quicker down the hall. Sae glanced back only to still see Sandor stand there like a dog left in the rain.

Once they were out of his site Bronn turned back, “What’s the story with that?” He asked, jamming a thumb in the direction they had left the Hound at.

“What do you mean?” Sae said, playing dumb.

He rolled his eyes, “ _ I  thought you said I wasn’t a whore” _ He said in a mocking imitation of her. “You fuck that dog?”

She slapped his arm, “I cannot believe you!”

“Answer the question!”

She stopped marching and crossed her arms, “It’s none of your business who I have or have not slept with!” Bronn stopped as well and looked at her expectantly, “But if you MUST know...The answer is no. I haven’t, the King was being cruel to me a while back and ‘bought’ me for the Hound to have. He let me go, didn’t act on the King’s orders.” Sae explained in a softer tone.

Bronn let out a laugh, “Now that’s some self restraint.” He pressed into her, pushing her back against the wall and grabbing here rear end, “I don’t know if I could have done that.”

She giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck, “I think you’re a better man then you let on.”

“Nah, love. I’m a dastardly villain.” He said in a low husky tone, in a quick sudden swoop he scooped her off the floor and flung her over his shoulder head back to his room.

She couldn’t help but laugh aloud, “I take it back you are a villain!” she giggled, kicking against him to let her down, which he only gave up until he had pushed open the door to his chambers. “Well, where's my gift?” Sae asked immediately, sitting herself down at the small desk in the room. He never kept anything on it, not having time for books or paper work. 

“Close your eyes and I'll get it for you.” Bronn teased. He waited for her to close her eyes, testing it by waving his hands vigorously in front of her, satisfied, he crossed the room and pulled a package from under his bed.

“You better be wearing all your clothing when I open my eyes.” She called out, unsure of how far he was from her.

“Now you're taking all the fun out of my games.” He stood near her and watched her for a moment. Her feet swung gently as she sat on his desk, useless piece of furniture for him when had asked for  another weapons rack which would have been more useful but Tyrion insisted. Though the desk wasn't so bad now that Saebyl would visit, could really bend her over that thing. Though she did like to bore him with her latest books at that same piece of furniture. It always looked better with her on it. She bit her lip with a half grin on her face, like she was waiting for gifts on her name day. She was fetching, he'd give her that, and smarter than she seemed and absolutely wild in the sack.

“Well?” She said impatiently, snapping him out of his reverie.

“Ah yes, hold out your hands.” Sae timidly displayed her palms out flat to him and he placed the gift. “And open.”

She opened her eyes, it took her a moment to figure out what she had in her hands. “A knife?” She asked.

“A dagger, more like. I found it,- it's not stolen, I swear.” He insisted when Sae made a disapproving face at him, “I just thought you could use it. War is knocking at our door and there's nothing men like more after a battle then to fuck...I just thought-” his sentence was cut short by Saebyl leaping into his arms and barraging him with kisses. “Seven hells, you're welcome.”

“Oh thank you.” She stopped and slid away from him and pulled the blade from its sheath. 

“It's Valyrian steel. It's just little but there's dragons engraved in the hilt...made me think of you.” He replied, feeling like a young boy confessing a crush.

Sae's smile stopped and she looked deadly serious. “Do you love me?” She frowned.

“Seven hells, it's just a knife, not a proposal!” He threw his hands up in defence. “Look you're a nice girl, and I like ya but I'm not about to make you my wife.”

Sae burst out laughing. “Oh thank the gods, you had me worried for a second.”

“You're twisted, you know that.” He frowned. She threw her head back and laughed.

“Slightly, but I do enjoy our friendship. It has a lot of benefits.” She glanced possessively at the blade again. It was beautiful, tiny intricate dragons carved into the hilt, small rubies for their eyes and the blade caught the candle light and gleamed, it was very sharp. She wasn’t about to start questioning where he ‘found’ this weapon, all she knew was that it was hers now. 

“Now don't start thinking this is going to be a regular occurrence.” He retorted.

“Oh please, you picked this one because it had dragons on the hilt. You didn’t even try to sell it. You're a thoughtful man, Bronn. You're going to make some woman a terrible husband one day.” She giggled, she did have to admit, it was a pretty little blade. Her mind couldn't help but think of the one Sandor had given her the day they were attacked in the streets. She had kept it under her pillow ever since.

“Hopefully I'll get a woman with gold, and land, not like you.” He curled his arms around Sae's waist, smirking as he pulled her flush with him.

“Yes, but I bet she will have tits down to her knees and she won't know the first thing about how to fuck a man properly. I don't envy you, Bronn.” She placed the dagger behind her on the desk and pushed him back towards the bed. “I'm going to give you a memory to make you weep when you meet  your future dullard of a wife.” 

 

The light of the morning trickled in through the curtains and played across Sae's face. It roused her from her rather deep slumber. Her pillow was hard and unforgiving, it confused her. She moved her hand that was cradled under her cheek outwards, it was a very expansive pillow, and warm, and moving. Suddenly it dawned on her.

“Seven hells!” She shot up out of Bronn's bed, clutching the sheet to her naked body.

“I know, I need heavier drapes. Damned sun. Every damned morning.” He replied groggily rolling over pulling the pillow over his eyes.

“I was not supposed to stay here.” She tried to leave the bed with the sheet still around her but the weight of  Bronn’s body kept her in her place. “Give me this.” She yanked hard.

“I don't think I will. Wars is on us, I'd rather like spending that last day with a friend.” That lopsided grin, Sae wanted to slap him so hard that it went straight again.

“Then go find Tyrion.” She pulled again.

“He doesn't fuck me like you do.”

“Well I can give him a few pointers for the next time, but right now I need to go.” She was so frustrated, she was always up and waiting for Sansa, she had never failed her.

“You don't need my sheet to go.” He lay back against the headboard and picked at his fingernails, glancing at her. 

Sae's face turned steely. “Fine.” She uttered through clenched teeth, and dropped the sheet.

“Seven hells, if I would have known you looked like that in the morning light...” He trailed off. 

“Fuck you.” She glared so hard she thought she'd burn a hole in him.

“Could ya? That would be swell.” Sae didn't have time for this. She collected her dress from the floor and hurriedly put it on, found a small mirror in the corner of the room and adjusted her white curls. Behind her, she heard Bronn slowly groan and get out of bed, slowly putting his trousers on, as she fought with a particularly unruly patch of hair.

“I have to return to Lady Sansa, but perhaps I could find time this evening to visit...if war is upon us and if what they say about Stannis Baratheon is true, I want you going into the afterlife thinking of me.” She grinned, finally just tying back a portion of her hair. 

“I can see why Tywin liked you.” He laughed, crossing the room and taking the dagger off the desk and sitting at the chair. “Here, give me your leg.” Sae raised an eyebrow at him, but presented her leg on the arm rest. The sellsword chuckled and pushed up the hem of her dress high, revealing her smooth skin. He strapped the pretty little dagger securely around her thigh. “There.” He gave his work a small slap when he was finished.

“Hey! Maybe I won't come tonight.” She glared. 

He barked with laughter “Don't worry, I always make sure you do.” He replaced his slap with a kiss. 

She grinned. “Better. Now I have to go.” dropping her dress over her knife, she made for the door.

He saw her out but as soon as the door was closed she ran as fast as she could to get back to Sansa's chambers. It was a lot further away than she had remembered, she was quickly out of breath and was forced to slow down. She stared at her feet hoping that if she didn't see how far she had to go, she'd become less tired.

“Watch where you're going, girl.” That familiar rusty voice shot at her. Sae looked up, red in the face.

“I'm sorry, I was just-” she glanced upwards to see that she was very close to her destination. “Why are you down here so early?”

“Why were you not?” The Hound retorted.

She glared up at him. “I asked you first, dog.” She crossed her arms defiantly.

“Queen sent me to fetch her.” He replied simply.

“Well, you didn't do a very good job.” She huffed, blowing a stray curl from her forehead.

“Little bird has had her blood, I have to tell the Queen.” He stared blankly ahead not daring to look down at the small seething dragon.

“You can't. You know what that means, she'll been thrown to that awful boy. Sandor, please. She's just a child.” Real fear started to set in, she promised to keep Sansa safe, she was the only person she completely trusted. She didn't want the poor thing being used like she had been.

“Maybe that sellsword of yours could stop me.” He growled at her, finally looking down, attempting to scare her.

She stood tall and glared back. “Do not tell the Queen.” She hissed.

“Try and stop me.” The Hound pushed past her and stalked down the hall.

Saebyl ran back into the room where Shae had already stripped the sheets off. Tears were streaming down Sansa's face. Sae crossed the room sadly and wiped her cheek.

“I'm so sorry, my Lady. I tried to stop him in the hall. He wouldn't listen to me. I'm so sorry.” Sansa just leaned into her friend and cried. “You should wash and dress. The Queen will send for you shortly, she will no doubt want to congratulate you on becoming a woman.”

“Maybe Joffrey will be killed in the battle.” The young woman whimpered into Sae's shoulder. 

“I'll pray to the gods, old and new.” Saebyl replied softly pressing a kiss onto the top of her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping to post this story here every Wednesday or Thursday. I have a bunch of chapters already written so it should be consistent for a while. I would love comments and feed back! I was also wondering if people would like little chapter summaries or not? I'm relatively new to this site and would love to hear suggestions.


	6. Chapter 6

Sansa was off with the Queen, Shae had redressed the bed and Saebyl had cleaned the rest of the room. The foreign handmaiden quickly disappeared leaving Sae to herself. She paced the room, glancing at her books. Nothing held her interest. Brushing against a chair, a gentle nudge on her thigh from the gift blade gave her a wicked idea.

Closing the door softly behind her, she paced back the way she came from that very morning. On her way, she ran into Tyrion's squire, a round featured, timid looking boy. Sae flashed him a dazzling smile that she swore nearly made him wet his trousers.

“Podrick, is it?” She asked in her most flirtatious and sing song voice.

“Yes, my Lady.” He quivered and bowed.

She covered her mouth delicately and giggled. “I am no Lady, I am merely handmaiden to Lady Sansa. You flatter me.” Sae playfully batted at his arm.

“I'm sorry, my Lady.” He said again, unable to make eye contact.

“Say, you see the Captain of the Guard quite a bit, don't you? Bronn?” She asked casually.

“Yes I do, he spends a lot of time with my Lord Tyrion.”

“Do you mind, if you could find him. I would like to discuss with him Lady Sansa's safety during this coming battle. They say by nightfall this place will be swarming with Baratheon men.” She shuddered dramatically. “I'm just glad we have men like you on our side.” She grinned.

“I'm just a squire.” Podrick stuttered.

“I'm still glad.” She touched his arm again and there was an awkward silence.

“Bronn! I'll go fetch him, my Lady!” Podrick turned quickly and practically ran to fetch him.

“You have my gratitude, Podrick! Tell him Saebyl sent you!” She called after him, then raced up to Bronn's chambers. The boy would no doubt find Bronn and send him as quickly as possible to impress her. She laughed to herself, he was an adorable lad.

 

“Now what's this about? I know it's not about- Seven hells.” Bronn's thought was cut short as he entered the room. On his desk were several bottles of wine, platters of cheeses and bread, and some roast meat. When he turned he found Saebyl on his bed, completely nude, reading a book, picking grapes delicately off the plate next to her.

“I was wondering how long Podrick would take to fetch you. Took your sweet time. I bet the boy found you in a matter of minutes.” She popped a grape into her mouth and grinned. “Now you wait until I'm done this chapter.”

“There's no way that you're going lay there looking like that and force me to wait.” He approached the edge of his bed. Sae's response was her index finger held up to him, indicating to stop until she was finished.

“Shhh, it's getting good. I'm reading on how to set broken limbs. Fascinating stuff.” She was not surprised when the bed dipped suddenly as Bronn climbed aboard. She let out a laugh when he forcibly turned her over. “I wasn't done.”

“Don't really care.” He pinned her hands above her head with one of his.

“I told you to wait.” She didn't bother squirming, only bit her lip in a way she knew drove him, and most men, mad.

“Do you know how dangerous it is to ask a cutthroat, like me, to wait?” He asked as he one handedly started removing belts from his light armour.

“I do. I've done it before, but I had them better trained then you. I guess you really can't bring an outdoor cat indoors.” She watched him for a moment fumble with his belt around his waist. “Sure you don't need a hand?”

“Maybe in a minute, sweet thing.” He gave a laugh of triumph when the leather was pulled free. “See?”

“Very impressive, but I'm getting bored, maybe we could fast track this, our roast is getting cold.” With one smooth motion, Sae had her hands free and was sitting atop her favourite sell sword. “I figured we could probably have the afternoon, Sansa is in the very capable hands of the Queen,- poor girl- and I'm sure Tyrion had already discussed battle tactics so thoroughly to you, that you could do it in your sleep. So I propose, that this afternoon, before our potential horrible, gruesome, agonizing deaths delivered to us by Baratheon men, we eat and fuck until those bells start ringing.” Sae offered as she made quick work of the man's clothing and grinding her hips into his.

“I would say that's a very good idea. Actually, it might be the most brilliant idea I've ever heard.” Bronn replied, grabbing a firm hold on her backside.

She chuckled throatily and put a grape in his mouth, “I'm glad we can agree. If only settling the seven kingdoms were this easy.”

 

“Seven hells, I honestly do not know how you do that.” Bronn said, collapsing on the bed. “I've known a lot of girls, none of which could do  _ that _ .”

“Maybe it's a Targaryen trait?” Sae chortled, she got up from the bed, brazenly nude and poured two goblets of wine.

“None of those girls had an ass like yours either.” He gave her that lopsided grin and accepted the glass of wine. “There was a girl from Lys, close, but not quiet. You still have her beat.”

“I am flattered.” She raised her glass and bowed her head in gratitude. They took a moment and drank in silence, recuperating the breath that they had lost.

“Now, I have to ask,” Bronn cut the silence after finishing his glass, “why in the world would Tywin Lannister give you up? No wait, better question, was he better than me?” The blonde could help but laugh.

“You two are very different men.” She replied diplomatically. 

“But I'm different in a better way.” He asked raising his eyebrows, when Sae took a strategic sip of wine, he groaned loudly. “You're kidding, that old man?”

“He's very commanding.” A tiny grin crept along her lips. “Knew what he liked. It was hard to show him otherwise.” Bronn's jaw hung open, Sae placed her hand under his chin and closed it, and kissed his nose. “But you know what I like.”

“Fucking Lannisters. They've got it all, don't they? His cock was probably made of gold too, or is that just a rumour.”

“I can assure you it's not gold.” She laughed and leaned back against him.

“So why did he leave you here?” Bronn asked casually, closing his eyes and enjoying his wine.

“That's not a good story.” She replied biting her lip, it was bad enough having told Sansa, she couldn't tell it again.

“Fine, then start from the beginning, how did you manage to weasel your way into that lion's den?” Sae laughed, recalling the memory that seemed so long ago.

* * *

“I don't know how you do it but he cannot keep his eyes off you.” Maebyl whispered to her daughter. It was a grand feast, it was one of the Lannister boy's name days. Saebyl was dressed in a soft rose gold dress, with fine champagne coloured embroidery. She had danced and laughed brightly all evening, and when ever she could, gave brief glances at Tywin Lannister. Though she didn't have to, she could feel his eyes burning into the back of her skull.

Sae smiled brightly, “I think I will go to chat with him. I don't think he's enjoying the party.” She said glancing up at the noble lord, taking a delicate sip of her wine. She left her mother with a touch on the arm and a smile, and strode confidently to the seat next to the brooding Tywin Lannister. “Was the meal not to your liking, My Lord?”

“Hm? No, Mutton is not to my tastes. What fool decided that it was a worthy dish for this event.” Tywin grumbled sourly, drinking deep from his cup.

“I would have to agree. You would think that a Lannister name day feast would feature something much more exquisite then mutton. Though perhaps Lancel favours it?” Sae pondered out loud, delicately reaching towards him at the plate of fruit and plucking a grape.

Tywin carefully watched her movements, “If he does, I'm going to have to refine that boys palate myself.” He replied, finally leaning back, appearing bored but Saebyl could feel him trying to decide what he thought of her.

“Indeed, I still remember your feast for your name day, My Lord. Spectacular, the suckling pig was particularly good. I ate so much it was nearly cannibalism.” She laughed and much to her surprise, Tywin gave a small chuckle too.

“You are Maebyl's girl, aren't you?” He asked knowing very well who she was and remained reclined away from her. She leaned in ever so slightly, not enough to look desperate, just enough to look interested. 

“Why, yes, My Lord.” She smiled brightly at him.

“Saebyl, isn't it? Odd, named very similar to your mother.” The Lord noted.

“Men do it all the time, name their sons after their fathers or themselves. Your father for example, Tytos, then you, Tywin and then your son, Tyrion and don't even get started on the Freys.” She rolled her eyes dramatically, eliciting another chortle from the older man.

“So you know a bit of history, do you? Think yourself clever?” He tested.

“Oh, I know I'm clever. Mother always said I was too clever for my own good, should have been a boy. Would have made an excellent soldier, she said. Except I lack any upper body strength.” She laughed musically. Tywin continued his observation. 

“Then what's a clever girl like you doing sitting here then, hm?”

“Alas, the downfall of being clever is that generally you are surrounded by dullards. Especially as a woman. I do not wish to sit and gossip about other ladies of court, sew pretty patterns on cloth or discuss how the women in High Garden do their hair.” Sae sighed looking out to the party in front of them and brushed a stray curl from her eyes, pretending she didn't feel Tywin's on her.

“What do you wish to discuss then?” He propped his head on his hand still observing, assessing her.

She threw her curls over her shoulder and looked the powerful lord directly in the eye, “Everything! I want to know about the world- from the customs of Dorne, to the training of recruits on the Wall and then to the lands across the Narrow Sea. I want to know how other people live, not how they dress. There's only so much information you can gather from books. Tomes do not tell you how a man from Bravos speaks or how a Northerner carries themselves as they walk.” Sae responded almost breathless excitement and giving one of her patented dazzling smiles.

His eyebrows raised ever so slightly, “And why would a clever girl want to know all about the world. What use is that to you?” He drawled, as if he were interviewing her.

Sae bit her lip hesitantly and chuckled, “Because, knowledge is power.”

* * *

Bronn nearly choked on his wine. “Seriously, it was that easy?” He said, mopping up the mess on his chin and chest.

“You have to remember how beguiling my dress was and there was a lot of lead up to that point. I danced until my feet were bloody, I'll have you know. Smiled until I could not feel my cheeks.” She replied, slapping him on the chest. “Now are you doing to let me finish?”

“Of course, you still have to get to the good part.” He grinned.

* * *

“Why are you here?” Maebyl asked her daughter when she came back to their chambers. Sae had stayed late at the party working her charms on the senior Lannister.

She smirked at her mother. “I'm not staying long, you mark my words. Practically had him eating out of my hands.” She handed her mother the brush.

“You think he'll send for you?” She asked, undoing the intricate braids in her hair.

“I know he will, just wait. I need my nightgown, that lovely one you got me for my name day.” Sae ordered, taking over brushing out her hair. 

Soon, she was dressed in her soft nightgown, that was made from the lightest fabric she had ever had against her body. Her hair was tamed and braided loosely like she was prepared for bed. The expected knock on the door came. Her mother answered it.

“My Lord Tywin Lannister requests a word with Saebyl, my Lady.” The young squire informed the women. Sae tried to suppress her smug grin, as Maebyl wrapped a cloak around her shoulders.

“I hope everything is alright.” She said in a practised fake concern.

“If you'd follow me, My Lady.” The boy bowed and escorted her out the room. 

“Hurry, if My Lord wishes for me, it must be of dire importance!” She said urgently, carefully placing just enough panic in her eyes to make the lad speed up down the halls. When she entered Tywin's chamber she rushed in, looking worried. “My Lord, I hope everything is alright. For you to call on me at such a late hour...” She trailed off.

“Leave us.” Tywin snapped to his squire. When the door was firmly closed, he spoke again. “Do you know why you're here, girl?”

“I have some ideas, my Lord. They would are terribly arrogant, I'm afraid. Perhaps, it was my sparkling conversation. You wish to discuss things further with me.” She tried to put undertones of fear in her voice, like she was an innocent maiden.

“You're sparkling conversation is what got you here, granted but I do not wish to further our conversation.” He advanced on her, backing her into a wall.

Her cheeks turned scarlet, “My Lord-” she fumbled with her words excellently.

“Have you not been with a man before?” He asked bluntly. 

Her response, wide eyed glace upwards to him, trembling and flushed. “No, My Lord.” She lied. 

“That surprises me.” Tywin said fishing for the lie.

“My mother always said that I was too much of a flirt that men would get the wrong idea.” Sae replied in barely a whisper, putting a hand on his chest and delicately biting her lip. “I guess she was right.” Small musical laughter issued from her lips but was silenced by her Lord's crashing down onto hers.

* * *

“You lied to Tywin Lannister about being a maiden?” Bronn asked gobsmacked. “And he believed you?”

“I'm a very good liar.” Saebyl laughed, tossing her hair over her shoulder. “You just, act shy and scared, pretend it hurts. Couple of little tears. Done.” She gave an evil grin and carved into the roast.

“Well, fuck me. That's shocking, I can't believe he bought it.” He said amused, leaning back in the chair. 

“When men are celibate long enough, they'll believe anything a pretty young girl will tell them.” She replied placing the food carefully onto two plates. 

“I believe that. Luckily, it's never been a concern for me.” He replied cockily.

“It might not be a concern ever again if Stannis has his way.” The blonde took a seat on his lap with her plate.

“Maybe you could weasel into his bed.” Bronn said, picking food off her plate.

“From a lion to a stag, seems like a step down.” She laughed. “Suppose I could give it a shot though.”

“But he won't be believing your a maiden after I'm done with you.” He lifted her suddenly, causing her to drop her plate to the ground, and lay her on the desk between the mountains of food and made true his statement. 

  
  


There was a knock at the door, it came at the perfect time, there had been a lull in the eating, drinking and fucking. Saebyl collapsed tiredly onto the bed, filling her cup with water and drinking nearly the whole thing before Bronn could put his trousers on.

“Two copers says it's Podrick, Tyrion summoning his pet.” Sae wagered flipping her hair over her shoulder and straightening out the tangles with her fingers.

“I think it will one of my men.” He crossed the room pulling his shirt over his head. Saebyl could not see the door from the bed but perked her ears up. The unmistakable sound of Podrick's gentle voice was like music to her ears. “Can't you tell him I'm busy?”

“My Lord specifically asked for your presence and, uh, not to leave without you.” The timid boy stated. Sae threw on her shift knowing full well that it left little to the imagination and crept around Bronn, leaning her head on his arm.

“You can tell Lord Tyrion that he will be up in a moment. I'm sure Stannis' men are at our shores and he needs you, Bronn.” She patted the him on the chest. She took great pleasure in the shade of red Pod turned.

“Yes, My Lady. I will let him know.” Poderick replied to the floor and scurried down the hall.

“That was mean. The lad won't know what to do with himself now.” Bronn closed the door and wrapped his arms around the Targaryen girl.

“I wore clothes. I considered not.” She grinned up to him.

“And that's why I like you.” He kissed her on the forehead and she laughed. They both dressed in relative silence, knowing what was to come. Neither wished to address it in any serious matter but she helped him cinch up his belt and he secured the dagger back on her leg. 

Bronn stood at the door awkwardly, not knowing what to say. “I guess Tyrion may notice if I don't show up to the battle, hey?” He shrugged.

Sae laughed almost sadly, “Yeah, he just might.” She bit her lip and hesitated on the words. “Bronn...” She closed the gap between them.

“Yeah, sweet thing?” He brushed a hair from her eyes.

“Try not to die.” She said genuinely.

“I'll try my damnedest.” He laughed and kissed her rather sweetly on the mouth and left out the door. Half way down the hall he called back, “and if I don't, I'll remember that sweet ass of yours and die happy.” She let out a laugh and bit back a tear. Bronn was many things but first and foremost, he was her friend. And that was no small thing in King’s Landing. She knew what they had wasn’t love but she enjoyed his company and the people she trusted like she trusted him were few and far between. She didn’t want to think about if the worst should happen during the siege. 

She returned to Sansa's chambers and tidied herself up a bit, she was thankful that no one had returned yet. Though she could hear plenty of people going by her door, obviously in armour. Stannis was finally here. Sansa and Shae returned shortly after Saebyl had erased any indications of what she had been doing this afternoon off of herself.

“The Queen is inviting us to stay with her during the battle.” Sansa said looking none too pleased. “Joffrey has asked me to see him off first.”

“Well then we shall go and wait for him.” Saebyl said, standing and adjusting her skirts.

“I can take you, my Lady. It is no trouble.” Shae offered.

“Saebyl, you go ahead, excuse our tardiness to the Queen, please.” The poor Stark girl look tired and lifeless. Sae gave her a sympathetic smile.

“As you wish, My Lady.” She curtsied briskly and made for Maegor's Holdfast where the women folk were staying. She braced herself at the door, prepared for the worst. Holding her breath, she opened the door only to instantly meet the gaze of the Queen Regent.

“Ah, Saebyl, so glad you could come. Where is your Lady Sansa?” Cersei asked aloud for everyone to hear. Saebyl noted the wine glass in her hand, and knew that the Queen drunk was worse than a sober Queen.

Saebyl curtsied as proper as she could. “My Lady begs pardon but the King requested that she see him off to battle.” She explained.

“Isn't that just lovely, such a good little dove.” The Queen replied more to her wine glass then her. Saebyl took this moment to inch away to the back of the room, out of eyesight of the monarch. 

She spent her time successfully avoiding Cersei's wrath, even after when Sansa returned, and the battle raged outside. She tried to keep everyone in high spirits but the continued pouring of wine did nothing for the Queen Regent's mood. When Sae elicited a particular flutter of laughter from the other ladies in the room, Cersei finally called upon her. 

“You girl, come here.” She commanded. Tywin's former mistress begrudgingly stood in front of the woman. “You like making these other ladies laugh?”

“I was just trying to keep the mood light, your Grace.” Saebyl bowed her head, fearing that if she stared at the Queen that her fury would burn through her eyes.

“The mood light? Isn't that precious. I'm sure the boys in the vanguard would love to have the mood lightened by you.” The contents of Cersei's drink sloshed dangerously as she gestured.

“I did not mean to offend you, Your Grace.” Her gaze were still glued to the ground.

“You're King stands out there and fights for you, and you wish to 'lighten the mood'. Stupid girl, I do not know what my father saw in you.” The Queen spat.

“I'm sorry, your Grace but I was under the impression that the King was guarded by a dozen well trained men and was nowhere near actual battle.” The words came out of her mouth before she could stop them. Instantly, she knew it was a mistake.

Cersei advanced on her, a slight sway in her step and closed her hand around Saebyl's curly hair, cranking her neck back. Her voice was dangerously low and all the other ladies in the room, save for Sansa and Shae, turned their backs and pretended not to notice their Queen's less than hospitable behaviour. 

“You listen, you may have been my father's whore but that does not make you anything here. You are still a bastard and you still have no titles and you will not speak to me like that.” Cersei hissed.

“Apologies, you Grace. I pray to all the gods, old and new, that someone does not take your son away from you, like they did mine.” Saebyl said boldly, staring her aggressor straight in the eye. She swore she saw the elder woman's eyes turn from green to red in a flash but she already knew that she was dead the moment she questions Joffrey’s nobility in the battlefield.

“You better pray that Stannis takes this city. You pray that you are raped and murdered, maybe it will happen quickly too, because if it doesn't, I will find a punishment so much worse for you.” Only Sae could have heard these words as Cersei released her, going back to her throne and filling her glass again. Sae tried to stand up tall and walk the other direction but her knees refused to move. Sansa and Shae quickly approached her.

“Saebyl, I think you need to hide, get far away from King's Landing. I have never seen her look like that.” Sansa whispered quietly. “I will distract the Queen and you go.”

“Thank you, Lady Sansa. You are too good for all these people. I hope you find your way home and soon, my friend.” She replied as they walked arm and arm to a chair closer to the door.

“I will miss you.” The younger girl gave a rare, sad smile to her friend.

“And I you. Keep yourself safe- don’t do anything as stupid as I have done.” Sansa gave a sympathetic smile and Sae kissed her cheek and let the girl move away to try and distract the Queen. She waited patiently near the door for the opportune moment to come but one eye always seemed to be glued to her. She sat and watched as Sansa was humiliated some more, then followed Shae, she wondered if the Queen could move through the whole room and make all of them feel like dirt by the end of this battle.

The opportunity arose when Sansa sat beside Cersei and they were talking in hushed voices. Finally, the Queen's gaze moved giving Sae just enough time to silently slip through the door. Thank the gods, the guards did not bother to ask where she was going. She tried to keep a steady pace but when she felt she was far enough, she ran, faster than she ever had. The sounds of the battle outside fueling her pace, her heart thundering in her ears. she had no idea where to go in the slightest. She only ever knew Castlery Rock and King’s Landing, she had no friends outside of Sansa and Bronn. It didn’t stop her running down the halls to her chambers but when a figure moved through the halls, she ducked in a door frame, trying the door but it was locked. She glanced back to identify the man as the Hound.

“What are you doing here, aren't you supposed to be out there?” Sae asked cautiously. He was Joffrey’s loyal bodyguard, rarely ever more than 3 feet from his side at any given time. There was no way he knew she was running from this place.

“Fire, the whole fucking place is on fire.” He said slightly slurring his words. Blood still dripped off his armour and onto the stone floor, a haunting empty look in his eyes. “Can't stay here.”

“Neither can I, take me with you.” She grabbed his hand, shaking it and looked pleadingly up at him. He curtly nodded his head. In the same moment, she was nearly bowled over by Lancel Lannister rushing past them.

“Probably telling the Queen that the city is lost.” The Hound pondered out loud in an empty forlorn tone.

“Sansa,” Sae breathed. “You have to fetch Sansa. I will gather some things. Try and get her to leave, if the city is lost, she is not safe here. Go!” She said hurriedly, and tore off to her small room. There she grabbed a travelling bag and threw some things in it, not much but enough. She quickly changed into clothing suitable for travel. Also grabbing Sandor's knife that she had kept under her pillow and patting the one from Bronn on her thigh to reassure herself it was still there.

She made record time to the kitchen and grabbed as much food as she could, trying to focus on things that would not spoil easily. She also took three wine skins, and filled two with water and one with actual wine. Good wine too, it would probably be the last she would have in an age. She had brought a tidy little purse of gold that could get them far if they were conservative. She ran back up the hall once she felt her supplies were ample enough. Almost instantly, she found the great black Hound.

“Where is Sansa? Did you find her?” Sae asked frantically looking around his bulky frame.

“Little bird said she didn't want to come. Said she would be safer here, might be right. Stannis wouldn't dare hurt her, another bargaining chip.” He said in a hollow voice. Sae bit her lip and rocked on her heels, she wanted to go get Sansa but her own safety seemed to be more at risk with every moment she waited here. “We have to go now.”

Saebyl just nodded and followed closely behind her new bodyguard. Her mind was racing, every sound seemingly louder then it actually was. The battle felt like it was right behind her and every click of her heel against the stone floor was an alarm for the Baratheon men to come find them. She wanted to grab onto the Hound’s massive arm for some semblance of security but she refrained. He did not seem himself and she had only heard of what men can be like after they have fought in battle and she would not tempt her infinitely bad luck.

They left to the front gates rather easily and uninterrupted. They reached the stables but there were no stable boys in sight. Sandor grunted in annoyance and strode down the stalls, growling at Sae to stay put. He returned with a giant black steed. She had sworn that she had never seen a horse that size, even Lord Tywin's beautiful white stallion couldn't even compare. The massive creature pawed the ground and seemed to stare at her, like it was thinking, assessing her. It made her uncomfortable and would have preferred a different steed for their voyage but before Saebyl could say anything or protest, she was thrown up onto the beast. It grunted with dissatisfaction at her miniscule weight, but seemed at ease when Sandor hauled his incomparable frame in front of her. She huffed under her breath at the rudeness of the horse.

“Do you have all your supplies?” He asked twisting around to her.

“Yes, I believe I have everything I could use.” She responded staring at the massive drop from the top of this horse to the ground.

“Then hold on, and hold on tight. We are going to be riding hard for sometime and I'm not stopping for any bags or people, that means you.” He warned. She just glared at him, pulled up her hood and nodded resolutely. With a kick of his heels into the stallions side, they were gone in a flash. She had done it. She was free from King's Landing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I didn't upload last week. I went on a little holiday and it totally messed up my schedule. I'll post two chapters today to make up for it!
> 
> Please leave a comment! It helps motivate me into continuing writing!  
> Thanks everyone!


	7. Chapter 7

They rode hard for a long time, too long, Saebyl feared she was going to fall off the horse. It seemed to only rain harder the further they went, she was soaked through. When they finally stopped Sandor climbed off just in time to catch her limp body. He set her down at the base of a large tree near a river bank. She watched tiredly as the horse drank it's fill.

“You'll need to find your legs soon, girl.” He informed her, taking  a swig from a bottle that he had strapped to his belt. 

“Can't we just stay here for a while?” She moaned, she couldn't bare the thought of climbing on that horse again. Her thighs were screaming in agony, she was sopping wet, freezing cold and exhausted. 

“No.” The Hound said curtly, turning to check back on the stallion.

“No? That's it? Just no? I'm tired, I need to sleep, eat something, dry off!” She whined on the ground looking like a petulant child.

“Do you want to be caught, girl? Do you want to be dragged in front of the Queen and be interrogated as to why you abandoned the city? At best, they'll hang you.” He barked at her, standing over her small frame. 

“Then where are we going?” Sae snapped back, irritated, trying to change the subject. She was definitely not used to someone out and out yelling at her. No one ever yelled at her, not even her mother, disapproving comments and belittling speeches, but never yelling. If he had hissed threatts at her, that she knew how to deal with. 

“You're going back to Casterly Rock.” She looked up in surprise. “Did you not want to go home to your mother, girl?”

“I am not a child. I do not need my mother.” Angry violet eyes glared up at him, though it was still too dark to make out, Sandor could more feel them then anything. “I'm not going back there! Do you think they'd just let me waltz through the gates? The Whore of Casterly Rock?” His response was just dead silence, obviously not thinking about what had happened before she had left her home. “My mother has done me no favours either. If I come back, there will just be another childless lord for me to bed. I'm not a broodmare, I will not breed on command.” She stood, a new urge to put as much distance between her and King's Landing ignited.

“No one is asking you to, Little Bird.” The Hound replied less harshly and watched her stalk back to the horse, shaking his head, knowing that it was a mistake to have brought her, “We will ride slower now, until we find an inn.” One inn while the battle still raged on at Blackwater Bay should be safe. By the time any guards come to find them, he could have them halfway across the country.

Sandor threw her back up on the great beast of a horse after watching her fail twice trying to mount him. She let out a small disgruntled moan when she sat. He grabbed the reins and walked alongside the stallion, it needed a break, it had rode hard and strong for longer than it should have. The black horse would hardly notice Saebyl's miniscule weight on his back and they would move faster if she stayed out of the way. 

After nearly an hour in the rain they stumbled upon an abandoned farm. The buildings seemed to be in fair condition, but the house had been completely sacked. Nothing had been left behind save for some larger pieces of furniture. It may not have been the inn Saebyl wanted but it provided relief from the incessant rain.

“We're stopping here.” Sandor called back to Sae after checking the premises.

“This isn't an inn.” She stated obviously.

“No, it's not, but you're about to collapse and I'm not dragging you about.” He replied harshly, pulling his steed into the barn, there still seemed to be a bit of left over hay leftover from the previous inhabitants. Tying up the horse and pulling Sae off his back, they walked through the continued downpour to the house.

“We need a fire.” The blonde said, glancing at the hearth, shivering.

“Then you start it.” He snapped back. Grumbling, Sae crossed the room to the pile of lumber. The fire was roaring in the hearth in a matter of moments as she stood back and admired her handy work. “How did you do that so fast?”

She flashed him a quick grin. “I am a dragon.” Sandor harrumphed at the statement and dug through the cabinets looking for food or wine.

“The fuck is that supposed to mean?” He growled, slamming the small door of the empty cabinet so hard it swung back open again.

Saebyl rolled her eyes, “Oh don’t play dumb with me, dog. I’m sure Joffrey undoubtedly spouted on about his grandfather’s Targaryen whore to you.”

He shrugged as he continued his search, “Little prick talked a lot. Didn’t listen much.”

“Sparkling conversationalist, you are.” She jibbed, another slam of a drawer made her growl, “What in the GODS names are you looking for.”

“Wine.” He shot back, slamming another.

She groaned and rolled her eyes, “My bag, I filled one of the wineskins with actual wine.” She pointed to where she had dropped her pack. “And bring that to me, I can make us something to eat.” 

Sandor was across the room, opening the top of the wine before he even grabbed the bag. He tossed the bag by her feet and sat as far as he could from the fire while still retaining the benefits of its heat. She haughtily glared at him as she started pulling out supplies that she had packed. The man was too focused on finishing the whole skin of wine in one fellow swoop then giving any sort of attention to the glares he was getting.

“We only have the one you know.” She shot as she pulled some salted beef from the paper packaging.

“Not enough.” He grumbled, “It’ll have to do.”

“I’ll hate to meet the sober you.” She said, almost under her breath, “So, what are you going to do with me?”

“Do with you?” He asked, finally lowering his drink to glare at her. “What the fuck is that supposed to mean?”

“I think you know what it means!” Sae shot back, suddenly very aware that she had run off with a very dangerous man. Second only to his mountain of a brother.

He leaned in and glared at her, “I’m not a fucking raper. I won’t touch a hair on that pretty silver head of yours.” He shifted away from her, finishing the last of the wine.

Saebyl stopped and pursed her lips, “I know-” She said carefully, “I just wanted to make sure.” She glanced back up at him, “You’re not as scary as you make yourself out to be.” The look he shot her was colder than winter itself. “Your brother was scary- you’re not nearly half as terrifying as him.” She tried a small joke, a tiny smile tugging at the corner of her lips, trying to ease the mood.

The Hound let out a derisive snort, “He’s a fucking monster. Would have eaten you whole.”

“I only met him a handful of times but Gods-” She shuddered dramatically, “Don’t think he liked my hair.”

“Why are we talking about my brother?” He snapped.

Sae shrugged, “Just making conversation. Presumably we’ll be stuck together for a while, might as well talk to each other.”

He scoffed, “You spent too much time in the capitol.”

“Women talk, especially high born women. They have nothing better to do. We don’t get swords and told to go kill.” Sae explained as she  aggressively skewered the meat to put over the fire. “They give us little needles to sew pretty patterns on cloth. That’s the closest we get to having weapons.”

“”You’re not a high born woman though.” He added.

She looked up at him, “No- no I’m not.”

“Then why the fuck do you talk so much.”

“I’ll have you know people find me interesting. I may have a bastard’s last name but there was a reason I was in the company of some of the most powerful people in the realm.” She shot back, puffing her chest.

He snickered, “Is that what they’re calling it now? Pretty sure the most powerful person in the realm was in you.”

She clenched her jaw, “Fine- I get it. You’re better than me because you have a family name. as blood soaked as it is, it’s still a name.” She said icily.

He rolled his eyes, “Seven hells.” He uttered under his breath. 

“We’re not so different you and I, you know. We both worked for Lannisters, served them for years… and look where that got us.” She scoffed, watching the food on the fire intently curling her knees into her chest. She could hear him shift behind her, finally just leaving the cabin all together, he was evidently done with the conversation.

  
  


The abandoned house was the most comfortable place they had found all week. Though making good distance between them and King's Landing, patiences were wearing thin. The pair hardly spoke unless to bicker about stopping for a break. 

“Seven hells, I  have blisters on my blisters. We need to stop, we need to figure out where we are going.” Saebyl whinged as they crested a hill. “Look, an actual inn. One night, please. We need to rest, the horse needs to rest and you need a bath.”

“Too dangerous.” The Hound growled in response.

“I thought you were afraid of fire, not water.” She quipped.

“I'll make you walk the entire way, girl.” Sae didn't think his mood could have gotten worse, but she had been dead wrong. Sobriety wasn’t becoming of him.

“Look, it's on me, I've got a bit of coin here. A hot meal, place for the horse, an actual bed.” She drooped her shoulders and pouted, “I need to stop, Sandor. I cannot walk any further in these boots.” She wiggled her expensive travelling boots at him. They had not been designed to do any serious travelling, unfortunately. More suited for Tywin Lannister's mistress to be seen in as she sat in a carriage.

He stood on the spot, glaring down at her but she glared right back, “One night. That's it and if we're killed, it's your fault.” He caved, he knew it would not be worth the fight later. Sae jumped up and down clapping her hands.

“Oh thank the gods, a hot meal. Maybe they'll have roast pork and potatoes.” She practically skipped to the small inn. She made it through the doors before Sandor, and didn't wait for him to tie up the horse.

When he entered the tiny establishment, she was already pushing coins under the innkeeper's nose, who looked more than pleased. The Hound stalked around the back of the room to a table away from wandering eyes. Saebyl's expression had changed dramatically being surrounded by people. The Hound had never seen her so alight. Constantly surrounded by people who hated her in King’s Landing dulled her light, a smile on her face that actually reached her eyes. She took in every man’s gaze like a plant takes life from the sun. She had two pints of ale in her hands when she found her bodyguard in the back corner.

“They have a room, only one. So, if anyone asks, you're my husband.” She said, her cheeks flushed with a new life and shoved the tankard under his nose. 

He gave a derisive snort, “Poor thing, being married to me. How on earth is anyone going to believe that?” He drank deep from the cup.

She shrugged, “My father is impoverished farmer, lost everything to a band of raiders, all he had was a daughter to marry off to anyone who would take her.” She smirked over her drink.

“Came up with that one quick. Good little liar.” He watched her expression, she seemed to take the comment as a compliment.

“I have to be.” She replied simply, looking smug.

“Do lions like little birds who sing pretty little lies in their ears?” He was goading her and she knew it. 

“I am not a bird.” She replied. Their meals were brought to them and the conversation was killed. A delicious hot stew, some sort of meat, Sae couldn't tell what it was and didn't really want to know, plenty of vegetables and a chunk of bread on the side. They both ate greedily and in silence, though she swore more of Sandor’s got on the table then his actual mouth. Their mugs of ale were continuously filled without request. She didn't think the amount of coin she had given the owner warranted them unlimited drinks, but she was too tired and hungry to question it.

Sae tried to not overindulge in drink as a general rule in her life but her head was already swimming. Somehow being intoxicated surrounded by all these low born folk didn't seem like a wise idea to her so she pushed her tankard away from herself, out of reach. Her companion on the other hand, took advantage of their free drinks. She had never seen a man drink so much and still possess the ability to stand and make conversation.

“Pretty maiden, do us a favour and come sit with us. Get away from that grim face and tell us a tale.” A thin man called boldly from another table.

“I do not think it would please my husband if I spent time with other men.” She replied, trying to keep her wits about her.

“Husband? What a cryin' shame that is! You shouldn't be warming his bed, you should be in a castle with a high lord because you are more beautiful than the Queen herself.” The man stood and approached their table. Sandor's glare was intensely fixed on this stranger.

“Now, now, my husband is good to me, you need to walk away, ser.” She bowed her head and tried turning her back to him but he grabbed her hand and bent down on one knee.

“Maybe he could share you for just one night.” The man made quite the mistake in saying. Whether it was a joke or not, no one could know because Sae's open hand connected to this intruders face so fiercely and quickly after the words left his mouth. It was only shadowed by Sandor Clegane's massive frame standing suddenly, nearly toppling the table.

In two steps, the Hound's hand was around the man's throat. “You do not speak to her like that, you little whelp.” A chair came across Sandor’s back in an effort to get him to let go of the man but that only instilled more chaos. 

Saebyl dropped down behind the table and watched rather impressed while Sandor managed to  fight off three men. He’d throw one man nearly clean across the room while another would come at him, it wasn’t until they broke another chair that the innkeeper’s sons muscled them out of the establishment. The fighting seemed to continue outside. Sae rushed out, only to have to step over one unconscious man and spot the others fighting close by. She had to ensure that he bodyguard remained alive or else something terrible may happen to her.

She picked up a shovel that leaned against the stone building and approached the scene with caution. The Hound's movements were wobbly, but surprisingly he kept his footing, the two smaller men circled around him, each fairly inebriated themselves and took turns taking shots at the Dog. Sandor lifted one off the ground and that's when Sae took her shot at the other with the shovel. Both bodies hit the ground at the same time.

“The fuck did you do?” Sandor asked, looking up at Sae and her shovel, and then stumbling backwards. She ran to his side and tried to help him, his massive weight against her veered her to a large oak tree where she braced him. 

“You're a mess.” She giggled and hiccuped and slid down the tree beside him. “Thank you for fighting for me like that.” She blushed to herself in the darkness, it had been too long since a man fought for her honour. Deep resonating snores were the only responses she got.   

* * *

Bronn tracked through the halls of the red keep. The battle was done, they had won, whoop-dee-fucking-doo. There was only one thing on his mind, a certain aggravating bastard Targaryen that needed tending too. He had not seen her for the past two days. Lady Sansa walked with Tyrion's whore and he never got a second alone with the girl to ask where Saebyl went.

He never thought he'd find the day where he was excited to see that bald headed spider, Varys but if anyone would know where his little dragon went off too, it would be him. Bronn feared that Tywin had come back and reclaimed what he had left behind, he really didn't want to fight that old man for her, seemed like to much hassle. 

“Lord Varys.” Bronn attempted to keep his tone aloof.

“Ah, Ser Bronn, so nice of them to knight you for your heroics at Blackwater. Rightfully earned.” The spider replied coolly, tipping his head. There was an awkward pause as Varys watched him too intensely, “Were you wondering where that fetching Saebyl Waters ran off too?”

Bronn shrugged indifferently, “I suppose you know where she  is, better yet, who's she's with.”

“If you're wondering if she's been dragged back into a lion's den, she's not. Left during the battle, before he even arrived. One of my little birds tells me she and the Queen had a bit of a tiff in the Holdfast.” Bronn couldn't help but give a lopsided grin at the thought of the fiery blond putting her foot down to Cersei. He’d pay money to have seen that, “A bad move on her part, our Queen is a lot of things but sympathetic is not one of them. She needed to make an escape, found a suitable guard dog who was fleeing the flames.” Suddenly, Bronn wanted to punch that smug grin off of Varys' face.

“A dog, huh? Well, if she could handle a lion, a dog should be no match for her.” He replied almost forlornly. 

“A true dragon that one.” Varys replied in his usual soft tone. 

Bronn smirked, “ _ Very true, she'll be alright. That dog doesn't know what he's in for. _ ” He thought to himself. A sudden urge for copious amounts of ale and women overwhelmed him and he strode quickly out of the hall.

* * *

Tywin didn't look up from his desk when his son waddled into the room. He continued writing furiously, there was an extraordinary amount of work to be done if he were to get this kingdom back into order. He ignored the commotion of his dwarf son awkwardly hauling himself onto the chair and made him wait.

“Are you enjoying your new position?” Tyrion asked in mock casualty after some silence.

“Where is she?” He asked simply, not addressing his son's question, nor looking up at him. Furious scratches on parchment still continued.

“Who? Cersei? I believe she's with her son congratulating him on a battle well fought, probably planning an elaborate feast for him.” Tyrion deliberately played dumb.

“Don't be simple, not your sister. Where is she?” He demanded again.

“You know, I was very happy as Hand of the King.” the subject was changed to further goad his father to specifically asking for what he wanted.  

“Yes I heard about how happy you were. You brought a whore into my bed.” He replied calmly, finishing up the paperwork in front of him.

“A tad hypocritical.” The half man was met with one of the most withering glares he had ever received from his beloved father.

“I will not have you lecture me about the subject. You will tell me where she is and she will be brought here immediately.” Tywin was in no mood for Tyrion's games. He was hard enough to look at, at the best of times, but now with his ridiculous battle wound, it was damned near impossible.

“Do you think she wants to be brought up here? Do you think she is still loyal to you? You didn't leave her in the best way, father.” He shot back.

“I gave her a life, I gave her status, she would undoubtedly come back here, if she's as clever as I think she is. Which is far more clever than you think you are.” The elder man replied in calm hostility. 

“Oh, she is far more clever than me, I'll give her that. Except for the part where she annoyed the Queen and had to run off. Took Clegane though, that was definitely clever. He'll keep his good eye on her. Probably won’t be the only thing he keeps on her either-” Tyrion couldn't suppress his victorious grin.

“Out.” Tywin responded cooly but when his son did not snap to attention, his annoyance got the better of him. “Now!” He roared. That got his son moving, he hurried out the door, nearly being chased by his father. Grabbing his nearest guard by the door, he hissed, “Fetch my daughter, now.”

“Yes, My Lord.” The man responded and made to find the Queen as soon as possible.

He was pleasantly surprised at how quickly his guard returned with the Queen and her men. Stupid girl probably thought he was calling her in for something positive or to hatch a plan. He sat behind his desk and maintained his composure of cool detachment.

“Yes, father, you wished to see me.” Cersei asked as she took a seat across the heavy wooden table. Tywin in turn, stood and fetched them both a cup of wine, which his daughter took graciously.

“Saebyl Waters.” He said simply over his wine glass.

“What about her?” She responded with a smirk as she took a sip.

“Where is she?” He could hardly deal with his children's smugness at the moment.

“Does it matter where she is?” The Queen gave a bored wave of her goblet.

“Of course it matters, I will not have my children treating me with such insolence.” He growled.

“You berate Tyrion for spending time with whores and harlots and here you are not long after arriving, demanding yours.” She tried to carry the upper hand but a firm fist against the hard surface of the desk scared her into an answer. “She ridiculed the King being on the battlefield, she crossed a line, and she chose to be in Sansa Stark's employ. I knew she was a traitor, ran off in the night with the Hound at the first chance she got.” Cersei finally confessed still looking mildly pleased. Her father stared at her coldly. “She couldn’t be bothered to wait for you. Would rather run off with a dog with its tail tucked between its legs.”

He glared furiously at his daughter, “You will send out a small troop of your own personal guards, and they will go and find her. I cannot spare anymore of my own, they are out retrieving your fool of a brother. Now, I am taking care of a war you and your son started, and you will repay me for this mountainous task, by getting me the one thing that I want. Do I make myself clear?” Tywin stated in his signature staccato, that meant there would be no discussion or argument and sat behind his desk, revisiting his heaps of paperwork once again. “You may leave.” He said not raising his head to wish her off.

Cersei stood from her chair and looked as if she was going to argue back but her father's refusal to look up from the parchment in front of him didn't give her an opening. She put her cup down hard and it fell to the ground. The Queen hesitated on the spot, waiting for a reaction. When she received none, she stormed out the door like she did when she was a girl. A small smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth, another victory for the old lion.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel terrible!  
> I realized that the last chapter i THOUGHT I had posted didn't actually get posted. My internet connection was on the fritz and just saved as a draft and never got uploaded.   
> I'll give you guys an extra chapter out of guilt. I'm so sorry!
> 
> Please enjoy and leave a comment! It keeps me motivated to write!

 

They were lead back out into the forest, not following any trail just putting distance between them and that cave. Saebyl's feet caught on twigs and rocks with every other step. Her annoyance grew quickly.

“Can we just take the fucking hoods off now?” She whined after stubbing her toe and a particularly large rock.

“I think we could do. Now, wait here, count to sixty, then take the hoods off. Do not follow us, best make your own way.” Anguy's voice rang out.

“Leave us, you fucking cowards.” Sandor snapped back. The sounds of the men leaving started Sae's count down. After the sixty seconds the pair pulled off their hoods.

“They left that goddamn horse.” Sae said dejectedly, staring the great beast in the eye. Apparently not even the Brotherhood wanted to deal with it.

“You're lucky they did.” The Hound replied, throwing their bags back onto his back. He pulled the horse in the opposite direction he heard the brotherhood leave.

“What do you think you're doing?” The blonde inquired, staring at him like he had made such an obvious mistake.

“Leaving, what does it look like?” He growled back.

“In the wrong direction. They went that way.” She pointed in the direction that they came from.

“Why would we go that way? I don't know if you noticed, girl, but they tried to kill me and took you hostage or is your dream to be raped by the fire god?” He got right in her face in attempts to scare and demean her. They were both in horrendous and irritable moods after this ordeal but Sae was more than prepared to fight back.

“They have the Stark girl, you moron or are you as stupid as you are ugly?” She snapped, rolling her eyes.

“We don't need the wolf pup.” Turning his back to her, he finished readying the horse.

Sae let out an exasperated sigh, “How much do you think that the Stark's would pay for her? You rescue the girl from these Men Without Banners, negotiate your way into their employ. Tell them how you tried protecting Sansa from Joffrey’s wrath, tried to get her out of King's Landing! You have a witness.” She indicated to herself.

“Why would I work for the Starks?” Sandor towered over her.

“Because where the fuck else are we supposed to go? You have any great plans? What’s the worst that could happen? We return the girl, get some gold and make a plan from there.” She sighed, getting fed up with his thick skull.

“Full of plans and schemes aren't you, clever girl?” He said almost accusingly.

“Clever ideas that will get us somewhere better than here! Now tell me it's not a good idea.” She tested. They stood, eyes locked on one another, waiting for the other to back down.

“Aye, it's a good plan but we have to find them first, now get on the horse.” He sneered. Saebyl could have slapped him.

 

They were on the right track. They had found the road and were a safe enough distance behind the Brotherhood. Small clues were left here and there, and they had found their abandoned camps. Once, they were nearly caught, rode too close and the hunting party nearly spotted them. But they trailed behind and waited for the opportune moment to strike. They’d settle a fair distance away, taking turns sleeping as to not get caught.Luckily, during the day that they managed to snag a rabbit for their dinner. After Sandor had skinned it, Sae got to work on cooking it over the small fire. It was heavenly to have something other than the same rations they had been surviving off of.

“Where'd you learn to cook like this, girl?” Sandor asked after he tore into the game.

“My mother taught me. She taught me everything, so I would be prepared for any situation. Of course, she stressed me becoming a proper lady of court, not some servant to cook for everyone else.” She chuckled. “Look at me now, mum!” She said to the heavens. “I haven't done much cooking since I was a girl.”

“Not so long ago.” The Hound retorted, food in his mouth.

“Long enough.” She glared back and pulled chunks of meat delicately off the carcass. “You shouldn't speak with food in your mouth, you know.”

“Wasn’t taught to be a proper Lord.” He replied in between bites. Sae flared her nostrils in disgust.

“Hard to believe you have no wife.” She responded sarcastically.

“Not hard to believe you found your way in to Tywin's bed.” He was trying to get a rise out of her again. When she did not respond, he tried a different tactic. “How come Robert didn't have you killed when you went to King's Landing? That man hated the Targaryens.”

“Is my name Targaryen?” She raised her eyebrow. “I am a bastard, and I was not so foolish as to flaunt what my paternal bloodline was, played dumb when questions were asked. Not that I could even give an answer, my mother would never tell me who my father was. Probably one of the lesser Targaryens that got slaughtered by our late King.” She shrugged, “Besides, Robert was too drunk and lazy to come after Tywin's mistress. No one wants to anger that old lion, it's rather remarkable.” Sae let out a little wistful laugh. “He was just a man, like anyone else-” Her thoughts trailed off for a moment and she toyed with her pendant around her neck.

“I know Cersei tried to get Robert to cast me out, imprison me or hang me, something- anything to get me out of her sight.” She actually let out a laugh recalling a memory, “I heard them fighting about it. ' _ You think I'm going to hang your father's whore because you suspect she's a Targaryen? I don't have time for your paranoid delusions, woman! You don't like her because she fucked your father, get over it!'” _ Saebyl did her best impression of the late King Robert, puffing out her chest and holding out her arms to indicate Robert’s rotund frame and using her deepest voice. The Hound made a noise somewhat like a laugh. “I didn't give him a reason to hang me. Actually, I think he rather liked me, or at least he liked how mad his wife got when she saw me. Never put hands on me- though I suspect that he didn’t dare when he knew who I had belonged to... Then the oaf went and got himself killed.” She shook her head sadly.

“Shame that was. Joffrey was much more tolerable as a prince then he was a king.” He added.

Sae smirked, “I'll drink to that.” The pair raised their bottles in the air and continued their meal in silence for a long moment. “Why'd you leave?” She finally asked the question that had been bothering her since they had left King’s Landing.

“They were going to burn the city, there was fire everywhere. Had to leave.” He replied solemnly.

“That's it? You left for because of fire, you betrayed the King because of it?” They had travelled   what seemed like an age now, and they had learned next to nothing about each other. Sae had so many things she wanted to know, but their frosty moods never seemed to allow a question and answer period.

“Fuck the King.” The Hound literally spat, much to his companion's displeasure. “Little twat left the battle, too scared. Stannis was on the other side of the wall, fighting the front lines with his men, and our King couldn't be bothered to stand at a wall heavily guarded...” he sighed heavily, “Wish we had wine.”

“They must have won though, if Tywin's men were looking for me. Must have come back.” She finally voiced her fears.

“Probably, girl. Tywin doesn't easily give up his possessions, still haven't worked out why he left you in such poor care with the Queen.” He drank deep from the water bottle, imagining wine in its place.

“Believe me, I spent night after night wondering the same thing. I thought he had tired of me, I couldn't, well... after my child was taken from me, the Maester advised on how to recover.” She said delicately, twisting her pendant in her hand nervously. “I had to turn him away, he was not pleased. Not long after he went back to Casterly Rock, leaving me with his drunken bitch of a daughter.”

Sandor gave a smirk, “Aye, I remember her face when she was told that you were to be in her company. She sooner would have joined the Night's Watch before letting you in.”

“People do not disobey Tywin Lannister.” A small smirk tugged at the corner of her mouth. They fell back into their silence. The Hound winced painfully when he twisted his arm to get at the meat on the rabbit. Sae looked at him and frowned.

“You're arm is hurt.” She pointed out.

“It's fine.” He grumbled, pulling it close to himself and away from the firelight.

“No it's not.” She grabbed his arm forcefully and brought it closer to the light, she saw him flinch again and felt him pull back. “Fucking Berric, that wasn't fair. A flaming sword- what a ponce.” She hissed. 

She leaned to get her bag, she had a small kit inside with a few medical salves, thread and needle, and some bandages. She had had an emergency escape bag hidden in her chambers long before the war had broken out. She had made it as soon as she heard that she would be working for the Queen. She had a small box of a paste that was meant to soothe burns from the sun but she figured a burn from fire could not be that different. Carefully, she administered the paste.

“Does that hurt?” She asked, it was oddly tingling on her finger tips.

“No.” He replied, watching her carefully. The burn was nowhere near as bad as the one on his face. There would probably be a scar, but it would be minimal.

“Now, I don't know if I should wrap it, or wait for it to dry. I'm not a Maester.” She said as she carefully covered the last piece of skin.

“Wrap it and have done with it. What's one more scar?” He snapped. 

Saebyl looked him in the eye and frowned, “Fine.” she replied curtly and quickly wrapped his arm, making it slightly too tight that it would be uncomfortable. She put her things back in her back and kicked out the fire so not to be spotted.

As the sun went down, the pair moved closer to the Brotherhood's camp. They had taken up in another cave. Sandor made the comment of them being like rats, always hiding in holes, to afraid to show their faces. They retreated back a fair distance, by a huge oak tree, so not to be discovered.

“Up the tree, girl.” He ordered, the moon was out a bright overhead and he could clearly see her expression of disbelief.

“Excuse me?” She crossed her arms.

“You heard me, up the tree. I'm going to scout ahead, see if I can't pick off any stragglers. You need to be hidden.” He explained gruffly.

“What about the horse? It's not coming up the tree with me.” The great black beast grunted in approval.

“Better take the horse then take you. They won't rape the horse.” It was a hard case to argue, Sae swore that that stupid animal looked at her with a smirk.

“Fine, but I'll need a hand.” She caved, pushing the horse's face away from her.

“Here, take this too.” He withdrew a small blade from his belt, much like the one he had given her during the riot. The one that sat in the bottom of her pack.

“No need,” she pulled up her skirts quickly and unstrapped Bronn's dagger off her thigh.

“How long have you been hiding that one, girl?” Sandor asked with mild surprise.

Sae chuckled, “Since King's Landing. I guess I don't need to hide it anymore.” She hooked it to her own belt. Sandor shook his head and knelt to the ground, cupping his hands. Saebyl put her dainty boot in his hands and had to bite back a scream at the speed he lifted her up towards the tall overhanging branch. She scrambled onto the branch and breathed a sigh of relief.

“Go higher.” He called up to her.

“I'm not a bloody acrobat.” She spat back.

“You will be, girl or you'll be the Brotherhood's new play thing.” Sandor turned his back on the stranded maiden and stalked towards the cave.

“Fucking dog.” She hissed under her breath and she carefully climbed up two more branches, hiding in a particularly leafy patch. 

 

She sat and waited for what seemed like half the night, the moon hung high in the sky. She was sore from being awkwardly hunched in the branch and nearly fell when a large owl swooped past her. Her blood went cold when she heard cracking branches of someone moving quickly through the woods. Sae pulled her pretty dagger from its sheath and braced herself.

“Come down girl, we have to move now.” He barked up the tree. She could make out the massive shadowy figure throwing something big on the horse. Sae manoeuvred delicately down the tree without injury and was hauled behind Sandor on the horse from the last branch.

They rode through the forest, occasionally being told to duck, until they couldn't hear anyone following them. They came to a small clearing with a very large tree and stopped. Sae jumped off as quickly as she could, before that blasted horse got any tricky ideas. The Hound followed pulling something off with him. They had ridden too hard and fast for Sae to figure out what he had brought back with him.

“Arya?” She advanced on the little girl and brushed her raggedly cut locks from her face. Dark chocolate eyes stared back at her. “Are you hurt?”

“No.” She replied vacantly. The blonde frowned, remembering the young Stark to be a lot more vivacious.

“Are you sure?” She tried looking for any scrapes or bruises but the dim lighting of the moon was no help.

“Look, I'm as good as I'm going to be. Leave me alone.” The younger girl snapped. Sae instantly pulled her hands back in defence.

“Get some sleep. We leave at first light.” The Hound growled, returning from tying up the horse. They each found a piece of ground away from each other and tried to sleep. As Sae was drifting off, she thought she heard Arya's voice muttering something, but was too tired to find out what.

 

In the morning, Saebyl was awake before anyone. She silently made a small fire, it was a talent she never knew she had but it was becoming increasingly useful, and warmed her hands. She could hardly remember the last time she was actually warm since leaving the Capital, cold seem to be set into her very core and she was just learning to cope with it.

Quickly growing bored of having to wait for the other two to wake, she got up and walked into the bushes, maybe through some miracle she'd snag a rabbit or squirrel. While walking, she noted some particular plants along the road. Medicinal herbs, she recognized them from her reading, she had actually brought a small journal with her that recorded some helpful foliage that grew in Westeros. She plucked a few of the leaves, figuring it couldn't hurt to have and turned back to the camp.

“What in Seven hells are you doing?” Saebyl exclaimed, returning to the camp finding Arya with a large rock held over her head, preparing to bring it down on the Hound's skull.

“Girl and I were having a chat. Where the hell were you?” He shot back.

“Foraging.” She replied. “We should have been doing this from the beginning. Look medicinal plants.” Sae revealed her bounty to her companions.

“How do you know those won't kill us?” Arya asked hesitantly, putting the rock down.

“I've read about them and-” She ran to her pack and fished around to the bottom, withdrawing the small book. “I can double check but I’m usually pretty good at remembering things I’ve read.” The smug grin on her face radiated arrogance.

“Don't expect me to go poking around the bushes for berries. Come.” Sandor said, hauling himself off the ground and packing up their things. He threw Arya onto the horse and moved towards Sae.

“I'll walk, I'm done riding that thing.” The Targaryen bastard frowned hard at the black beast, whom snorted back. “I'll forage for berries.” She replied snidely.

“You fall behind, you stay behind. I'm not coming back for you.” Sandor said menacingly, towering above her.

“I won't fall behind.” She shot, planting her feet firmly in the ground, glaring back. 

They continued on, the once fiery and pugnacious Stark girl, was dead eyed and listless. Saebyl trotted behind them, filling her pack with herbs she found on the road, content not to be on horseback. They had made a plan to go to the Twins, Sandor had over heard some of the Brotherhood discuss a wedding between Edmure Tully and one of the Frey girls, Arya's mother and brother would be there. Along the road they encountered a man with a wagon, the wheel had broken off. Sae was a pace behind them and just saw him mutter something at the girl as he pulled her off.

“What's going on?” She asked, jogging up to the pair.

“You're my daughter,” he pointed at Arya, then turned to Sae,“and you're my wife. I'll do the talking.” and he stalked off towards the man.

“I got the short end of the stick.” The blonde joked, the girl just glanced up at her with a blank expression. 

They waited patiently by the horse watching as Sandor help hoist the full wagon so the man could replace the wheel. It made Sae gasp and jump when out of nowhere he cracked the wagon driver over the head, knocking him out. Arya leapt into action when Sandor drew his knife. Sae ran after her to referee this match between the two.  

“Don't!” The small girl pushed the Hound. “Don't kill him!” 

“Dead rats don't squeak.” he replied intimidatingly.

“You're so dangerous aren't you. Saying scary things to little girls. Killing little boys and old people.” He glared down at her. “A real hard man, you are.” Sae tentatively came up behind. This was the most Arya had said since they came in their company. 

“More then anyone you know.” Sandor replied.

“You're wrong, I know a killer.” The little Stark replied with a raised eyebrow and a smirk on her lips. “A real killer.”

The Hound was unimpressed, “That so?”

“You'd be like a kitten to him. He'd kill you with his little finger.” Sae couldn't help but admire the girl and her confidence.

“That him?” Sandor nodded to the man on the ground.

Arya looked and shrugged, “No.”

“Good.” he moved to try to get past the girl, but she shoved him hard again.

“Don't kill him, please.” She was definitely stubborn. “Please don't.”

There was a long pause, and a glance to Saebyl, who nodded in agreement with the girl. The sword was sheathed.

“You're very kind. Someday it will get you killed.” Again he tried to be menacing. Sae walked between the two before more words could turn heated but the groans of the man in the mud grabbed their attention. He sat up, and looked as if he were about to say something but Arya had walked over and bashed him over the head again. She stalked back to the horse. Sandor looked at the girl, then back to Sae, who shrugged.

“She's your daughter.” She replied and turning back to the horse.

Now that they had taken the wagon, she didn’t have to ride that damned horse anymore and she couldn’t have been happier. Saebyl sat proudly in front of the wagon, after figuring out how to drive the mule pulling it, and rode in relative comfort. The smell of pig was getting to her, but it did mean they would have something other than rabbit and that was an encouraging thought.

“Stop for a moment.” Sandor called up to her from the horse. Sae pulled the reigns and the wagon came to a stop. She happily hopped off.

“I'm a natural, did you see me? I can pull off the part of a pig farmers wife.” She exclaimed very proudly.

“Aye, natural, except your boots cost more than what a pig farmer's wife eats in a year.” The Hound replied cruelly, as he lifted Arya off the horse. She rolled her eyes and hopped in the back of the wagon, looking for some good pieces of meat to cook. Sandor unhooked the mule to let it graze with the horse, the animals needed a break. 

Sae threw a chunk of a pig flank off the side of the wagon. “Could you put that on that flat rock there?” She ordered to the Hound.

“I'm not your servant, girl.” He growled at her.

“Do you want a decent meal? It's going to be a few hours before we make it down there and you'll be starving in an hour. You’re a foul mood at the best of times, and worse when you’re hungry. Plus, if we're going to meet the King of the North, you need to be civilized.” She crossed her arms and gave him a withering stare from atop the wagon. Before he could retort, Arya had already grabbed the piece of meat and carried it to the rock Sae had indicated.

“Do you have a knife, I need to butcher this more.” She asked, still with that deadpanned lifeless look. Sae rummaged in her bag and pulled Sandor's old dagger he had given her so long ago. The girl took it and immediately got to work.

“Another knife, how many do you keep on you?” Sandor asked, watching the Stark girl work.

“That one is yours, you gave it to me when we went back for Sansa at the riot.” Arya's eyes picked up for a brief second at the mention of her sisters name. “You can have it back, if you wish.”

“No, it's better if you keep it. I've got.” He touched the new small blade on his belt.

“Thank you.” She said quietly and moved to help with their lunch.

Arya made quick work of the pig, telling Sae that she had seen it done many times in the kitchen. Not being a girl who was interested in learning to sew or sing, she had often found herself making friends with the lower class. The woman listened carefully to the girl, not wanting to stop talking, she had been worried about her. A little bit of light returned to her eyes when she talked about life in Winterfell. It made Sae smile, she instantly liked the girl after hearing about some of her exploits around the keep.

They cooked the pork, Arya ate hers on the log overlooking the great stone bridge where she knew her mother and brother were. She would go back and forth, as if it may disappear if she didn't check. Sae left the two for a brief moment to go and relieve herself and possibly find some new herbs. Upon returning, she sensed she had missed another argument. The Stark girl stood staring at at the camp again, the Hound's grimace was deep.

“What in seven hells?” The Targaryen bastard was going to start but was distracted by what was in Sandor's hand. “Trotters? Really? You are disgusting, we just ate.” She berated him.

“I eat what I like and I like these.” He threw the hoof back into the cart.

“Don't throw it in there, by the Gods! You’re impossible.” Sae pushed passed him and crawled into the cart, looking for the offending pig's foot.

“We're going, now.” He stood up from the cart and it shifted dramatically, throwing Sae off balance.

“Seven hells! What is wrong with you?” She shouted, pulling herself up.

“Come, wolf girl. We have to return you to your mother and brother.” He barked at the girl.

They rode the rest of the ways in silence, no one in the mood to speak to each other. Even if they did, they wouldn't have a pleasant thing to say. Saebyl was content enough on the cart, even if the mule smelled worse than the ruddy horse. Her backside was happier on the seat than the saddle.

The ride took longer then she had expected, the sun was setting as they neared the camp. Sandor again pulled them aside, demanding they stop, before any Stark or Frey men could question them.

“Off the wagon.” He ordered as he dismounted, Sae was just going to argue but in two strides he was already hauling her off. “Girl, get in.” He gestured to Arya to get in the back, who obeyed.

“What about me?” Saebyl glared up to the intimidating man.

“Stay here, stay out of sight. Hold on to that pretty little knife of yours.” He growled.

“Why can't I come?” She stamped her foot.

“Too dangerous, these are soldiers and they haven't seen a decent woman in months. Bringing you in there would be like dangling a piece of raw meat in front of a starving animal. Stay here, I will return the girl and come back for you. I'm sure Robb Stark will give you safe passage, he will want to hear of his other sister.”

“You better not leave me here.” She pouted, she understood why he made her stay but she didn't have to like it.

“Tell me, girl- does that sound like something I would do?” There was a tense silence.

Sae shook her head, “No, of course not. Go, I'll be waiting, eager to meet the King of the North.” She nodded to Arya, giving her a small smile. Sandor quickly switched the old mule for his horse so that they would travel faster and Saebyl sat out of sight of the road, waiting for Sandor and possible safety to return.


	9. Chapter 9

Saebyl was woken abruptly by two sets of hands grabbing her. A bag was thrown over her head  and her delicate wrists were bound together. She heard Sandor swear and thrash beside her, but she hardly made a fuss, she wouldn't dare give her captors a reason to beat her. She hoped that the Hound would be able to get them out of this mess. 

She was thrown in the back of a wagon, her companion followed shortly. She wish she hadn't been blindfolded, she would have loved to have seen how they managed to throw his massive frame in there. He took a heavy seat beside her.

“Are you hurt, girl?” He asked gruffly under his breath. The effects of last night had obviously taken their toll on him.

“No, I did not give them reason to hurt me.” Sae replied in a whisper and after a moment she added, “They're taking us back to King's Landing aren't they? They're going to hang us.”

“Aye, possibly.” There was silence between the two as they listened to the wheels of their wagon turn and the hooves of the horses on the gravel road, the men that had captured them had little to say.

“I guess I should thank you, then. I wouldn't have gotten nearly this far on my own.” Sae said sincerely, finally breaking their silence. She got no response however, not that she needed nor expected one, but it needed to be said.

“Halt who goes there?” An official sounding voice rang out.

A voice amongst their captors responded, “No one in particular, who are you?”

“Your prisoners, who are they?” The first man disregarded the question. He was undoubtedly from King's Landing, no one but guards from King's Landing would sound so pompous so far from home.

“No one you'd be interested in, probably. Best be on our way.” The second responded, the wagon shifted in attempted movement but did not go far.

“Stand down, we are conducting a search for a girl by direct orders of Tywin-” The guard's voice was cut short by the sound of an arrow being loosed. 

The sounds of battle broke out, though Sae could not see them it was obvious in the clashing of steel and pained groans. She felt her skin grow cold and her stomach sink. Tywin wanted her back, he sent guards out to get her. Her mind raced, he wanted her back, had he returned to King's Landing for the battle? Did they win? Of course they did, Stannis would have slaughtered every Lannister in the castle personally. Had Tywin talked to Cersei? Sae couldn't imagine he would have been pleased with her. He leaves his pet in her care and now look. She smirked at the thought. She had seen Tywin's wrath, it was not pleasant but she would have paid to see it aimed at the smug bitch.

She felt the Hound tense up beside her. He obviously was itching to be a part of the killing around them. The sounds soon dissipated after a deathly gurgle emitted from someone, there was no way for them to know who.

“I really hate those knights, think they're special.” One man said.

“If they were Tywin Lannister's men, they probably have gold.” Another replied. If these men weren't from King's Landing or Lannister men, Sae wondered who had captured them. “Boss is gonna be pretty pleased with us, with these two and some tidy Lannister gold.” The sound of a coin purse could be heard being tossed in  hand.

They travelled for a good while, the men around them laughed freely and chatted about the knights they had just slaughtered, which had led to another conversation about fights long past. There was a small ounce of reassurance that they had not checked her for her blade that she still had secured to her leg or for any valuables on her person, though she thought it strange. 

The wagon finally came to a halt and the prisoners were once again manhandled and dragged somewhere. Saebyl could hear Sandor's attempts to break free of their captors but did not imitate him. She would not try to struggle against the man with the tight grip on her shoulders, she knew it would be futile.

“We also got this pretty little one to make up for how hideous the other is.” The man restraining her said, after they had finished mocking Clegane. The bag was pulled off her head and she was eye to eye with a gruff looking man whom the other men had called Thoros. 

“You're right, very pretty.” He attempted to stroke one of her disheveled locks of hair from her face. She jerked away from his hand and glared as intensely as she could, in her mind she could set him alight. 

“You do NOT touch me.” She hissed. The man merely barked with laughter.

“Fiery, I like this one. She definitely makes up for Clegane.” He grinned and quickly brushed his finger under her chin. That's when she noticed three people move away from a table, three young boys, except the one wasn't a boy, she looked familiar.

“Arya?” Sae said in almost a whisper. She was unsure if it was the youngest Stark daughter, she had only seen her a handful of times in Court with Sansa and her father. The girl looked up in horror, confirming that she was indeed Arya Stark. A further comment from the Hound got the rest of the company in a tissy, a sudden need to move and they were pushed back outside.

“Come little lady, you can sit on my horse.” Thoros said jovially to Sae as he pushed gently at her back.

“Throw the bag back over my head and put me in the wagon” She replied with her head held high like nobility. 

The scruffy man chuckled, “You'd rather sit back there with the stinking dog?”

“Rather a dog then a rat.” Her nostrils flared and his undeniably boozy scent. “I could also walk but I am not riding with you.”

Thoros really laughed this time, “Bring that ridiculous beast over here.” He gestured for Sandor's monstrous stallion to be brought over. “You can ride this one, if you can mount it.” Her bound wrists were cut free. “If not, you're riding with me.” The blonde suddenly felt quite small, having Thoros stand over her, the horse throwing her in shadow, and the rest of the men carefully watching her. She rubbed her wrists and glanced up at the great black beast.

“Very well, I've mounted worse.” There was resounding 'ooo' from her crowd. Saebyl stuck one foot in the stirrup, nearly having to stretch her leg over her head and bobbed on the other foot, still planted on the ground. A quick prayer said to any and all gods who were watching that they would let her finally mount this blasted horse on her own and not make a complete ass of herself like she had before. 

The stallion stood more still then he ever had. He didn't like her and she didn't like him, they had made this trip miserable for each other. Sandor had watched half amused by this silent war between the girl and the horse. She would yell at him and make him keep marching if he wanted to graze, even one time pulling his hair when she had been frightened by a loud clap of thunder. The horse retaliated by never standing still when she tried to mount him and walking under low hanging branches to make her duck and bucking his back legs when he felt her relax on the saddle. Even after all this, the stallion stood still, almost as if he did not want these captors to win this round. She was the lesser of two evils. 

With a great amount of force, Sae pushed herself off the ground and attempted to swing her leg over. Her eyes were closed and braced for impact but when he foot hooked the top of the saddle and she managed to haul herself up, she let out a triumphant whoop.

Thoros smirked, knowing full well that this had been pure luck that she had made it, “Tie the beast to the back of the wagon with that hound. They can follow behind, she's not getting down so easily.” The horse was brought to the back of the wagon waiting for the other men to load in Sandor. Another man rode up and tied her hands back together and apologized before throwing the bag back on her head. She sighed heavily, entirely done with having musty burlap over her face.

They rode for a long while, her thighs, which still ached from all the previous riding she had done, began to burn. The sweet life she lead at King's Landing seemed like a lifetime ago. Now it was all continuous horseback riding and being surrounded by putrid men. She stewed in her saddle, cursing every person surrounding her, the only thing good that had happened is that the rain had finally stopped and she was beginning to dry out.

“Does the pretty lady care for some mead?” An unfamiliar voice asked. The hood turned in the direction of the sound.

“The pretty lady would prefer water.” She retorted.

“If you didn't have that bag over your head, people would think your some sort of noble woman.” The man said as he lifted the bag just enough to grant her access to the bottle but not to see her surroundings.

She took a long swig of the water and sighed contentedly, “And how do you know I'm not?”

“Because we already know who you are.” The stranger replied taking the bottle back and putting the lid back on.

“How could you possibly know who I am?” Sae asked angrily, she wanted this damn bag off her head so she could see who was speaking to her. She didn’t like reeling her head around like a fool looking for the source of the voice.

“We get stopped by Lannister men looking for a girl. We find a girl travelling with a Lannister dog? Your obviously not Cersei, must be Tywin's mistress. I heard that you were a great beauty, they weren't wrong.” He chuckled.

Another man chimed in with, “I heard she was a witch. Used potions on the old Lion.”

“I am not a witch! How do you know about me?” She said, twisting in her saddle. She was shocked that anyone had ever heard or cared about her or her relationship with Tywin.

“Nothing goes unheard of, Saebyl Waters. When Tywin Lannister takes a mistress, it's bound to circulate. You're more famous than you realize.” She could hear Thoros call back to her from the front of the convoy. She remained decidedly silent for the rest of the journey. 

Eventually, they stopped and she was pulled off the horse and escorted down a rocky surface. She guessed a cave from how dark it had gotten and the uneasy footing leading down to it. Her guess was confirmed when the hood was finally pulled off her head. The place was lit up by fires and filled with many men, it instantly made her aware of how few women there were. Only she and Arya Stark were the only females in the cave. She watched hopelessly while Sandor was brought down in the middle of all the men as if he were in a fighting ring.

While the Hound stood down in the pit and insulted their captors, only making their chance of escape or peaceful resolution even less likely; she brushed her hand over her thigh were her dagger rested. She’d probably have to use it sooner than later. Especially when, Berric Dondarrion made a dramatic appearance declaring Sandor a murder. 

“You murdered Myca, the butcher's boy, my friend.” Arya called out when the Hound defended himself from the accusations. “He was twelve years old, he was unarmed and you rode him down. You slung him over your horse like he was some deer.” Sae's curls bobbed frantically as her head turned from the girl to the Hound. Her heart raced, she knew she was in danger regardless of what happened in this cave. Her mind frantically raced, trying to conceive a plan. 

“Aye, he was a bleeder.” He replied menacingly.

“You don't deny killing this boy?” Berric asked.

“I was Joffery's sworn shield, the boy attacked the Prince.” Sandor replied calmly. The Targaryen's nerves mounted, not knowing what her fate was going to be. If they killed Clegane, surely she would be trapped with these men, the Brotherhood Without Banners as they called themselves and gods know what they would do to her. She bit her lip and played with the pendant around her neck, they had thankfully not taken from her. 

“That's a lie! I hit Joffrey.” The little Stark retorted. “Myca just ran away.”

“Then I should have killed you, not my place to question princes.” He shot back.

Berric paused, “You stand accused of murder but no one here knows the truth of the charge, so it is not for us to judge you. Only the Lord of Light may do that now. I sentence you to trial by combat.” he finished dramatically. Sae's heart leapt in her chest, surely Sandor Clegane could take any of these men. She had seen what he could do nearly pass out drunk against two, surely when he is sober he could easily defeat one man. There was still a chance of her getting out with the devil she already knew versus being left with this cave of men and the unknown.

“So who will it be?” Sandor turned to Thoros, “Should we find out if your fire god really loves you, priest?” Then turned to Anguy, the man with the bow and arrow who had captured them, “Or you archer? Or are you worse with a sword in your hand? Or is the little girl the bravest one here” He nodded in her direction.

“Aye, she might be, but it's me you'll fight.” Berric said confidently. Saebyl watched Sandor carefully, she thought she caught a glimpse of doubt in his eye and she physically shivered.

People cleared the way, preparing for the fight. Sandor was cut free and handed his sword and a shield. Saebyl stood on the tips of her toes so she could catch a glimpse him but she couldn't help but look over to Thoros and Berric and the strange ritual thing they were doing. She edged forward to get a better view, but she was stopped by the archers hand on her shoulder. Just as Anguy placed his hand to pull her back, Berric set his sword alight, she jumped two steps back.

“That's not fair.” She breathed to just herself, unable to stop the thought from forming. 

When the fight started, it didn't matter if you had a crippling fear of fire, that sword was truly terrifying. She couldn't imagine any man being calm as that blade wheeled towards you searching for flesh. Saebyl may not be an experienced in sword fighting, but she had seen enough tournaments and duels to know that Sandor's movements where powerful, if not a bit crazed and she could not blame him. She jumped and flinched at every clash of steel but she couldn't seem to pull her gaze away from the fight. Clegane's shield caught fire, everyone was chanting 'guilty' save for Arya Stark who screamed 'kill him'. Sae could only clutch at her necklace so hard her knuckles were white and the embossed image became imprinted in her palm. She whispered silent prayers for her rescuer at King's Landing.

And then it was done. Berric on one knee, flaming sword above his head in attempt to block Sandor's killing blow. It had failed, the man was so powerful, he cut through the steel and embedded his sword so deep, he nearly cleaved him in two. Saebyl gasped and made to move to the victor  but Anguy's hand was still firmly wrapped around her shoulder. All she could do was watch as her rescuer fell to the ground in a panic, trying to extinguish the flames on his shield.

Arya was quick to grab a knife off one of the brotherhood men and make to leap at Sandor. Someone moved quickly and caught the girl around the middle.

“Looks like your god likes me more then your butchers boy.” The Hound said cockily to the wronged little Stark.

“Burn in hell!” She shrieked as she thrashed and kicked.

“He will, but not today.” Berric's voice rang out, clear as day. It stopped Sae in her tracks to Sandor. She stared in alarm, that man was just dead, definitively dead,  he had been nearly cleaved in two. This Lord of Light must really be something if he could bring men back from the dead.

She finally snapped out of her trance at the risen man and rushed to Sandor's side, “You're hurt.” His head snapped back at her, giving her the oddest look, like he had never heard anyone express concern for him. He got to his feet, refusing her help and peeled off the shield and his glove. Though he held his arm gingerly.

“Give me my things.” He demanded, someone moved to get his pack. “And the girl comes with me.” He nodded his head in the direction of the curly blond.

“She is not in the discussion.” Berric replied calmly and he handed over his pack.

“Am I not?” Saebyl said irritatedly. “I'm not a sheep you know, to be bought and sold. Does it matter where I wish to go?”

“You do not understand-”the man tried to start with her.

“I understand a whole lot more than you think I do.” Saebyl tried to make herself as tall as her small stature would allow, standing firm, “I am not going to be used as your bargaining chip- or worse! Do you really think that the Queen Regent will let me back in the city? Do you think Tywin Lannister would just let you walk away freely after taking me captive? You are the one that does not understand. I know the Lannister's better than any of you! I've lived with them, dined with them, served them and even slept in their beds. I was privy to information that people would sell their own mothers for. Now, I would like my things as well because I am leaving.” She held out her hand for her things, “I have committed no crimes and stand accused of nothing, now let me pass.” Saebyl said finally. She drew a silence nearly as audible as when Berric came back to the world of the living. Her bag was brought over with haste.

“Kitten's got claws.” Thoros said, handing the pack over.

“I am no kitten.” she hissed.

“My gold.” The Hound interrupted. “What the fuck is this?” He brandished a piece of paper, Sae quickly dove in her bag to where she kept her gold and found a similar note. “I want my gold!”

“It says it clearly on that note, that you'll be repaid in full after the war is over.” Thoros explained. Sae opened her mouth to complain but was beaten by her companion.

“Piss on that! You're nothing but thieves!” He bellowed, throwing the piece of paper to the floor.

“We're outlaws! Outlaws steal, you're lucky we didn't kill you.” Anguy replied. 

Sandor advanced on him, “Try it archer, I'll shove those arrows up your ass.” He growled. Thoros grabbed him and wrenched him away from the slighter man.

“You can't let him go, he's a murder, he's guilty!” Arya spat.

“Not in the eyes of god.” Berric replied in his annoyingly cool tone. When the girl continued, he shouted, “Enough! Judgement isn't ours to make.” and nodded to Anguy to hand back Sandor's weapons. “Go in peace, Sandor Clegane. The Lord of Light isn't done with you yet.” And the bag was tossed back over his head. “Saebyl Waters, do you still wish to leave with this man? I promise you that no man would hurt you in my company.”

Saebyl held her head high and looked him in the eye, “You cannot promise that. You cannot control these men, I believe they would be well behaved...for the first week.” She gave a small smile, “I am sorry Berric Dondarrion, but I can handle one man, but I cannot handle a Brotherhood of them.” She bowed her head regally, figuring that civility and reasoning was the best way to handle him. She was right, and he politely bowed his head as well and that awful musty sack was placed back over her head for the last time.


	10. Chapter 10

 

The trio rode in silence, needing to get away from the Twins as quickly as possible. Saebyl had thought that Ned's execution had been bad, the Red Wedding was infinitely worse. The King of the North was dead, even Sae saw the grotesque effigy they had constructed. She had no clue why such betrayal took place but she knew that she had to protect Arya and get her far away from these men. She wanted to cradle the girl to her chest and tell her it would all be okay but there was no time, no opportunity. Their cart had been abandoned to their hasty escape. A hopeless feeling settled in the pit of her stomach, they had been so close to finding some comfort and it had been ripped away from them.

As they rode, Saebyl leaned her head into the Hound’s massive back, her head spinning on what just happened and what they could do next. She didn’t cry but she felt that lump in her throat that threatened tears. Eventually, the thoughts got too overwhelming for her and she hopped off the horse trailing along side, needing her body to do some physical work to distract her from the dark empty thoughts in her mind. Her blood ran colder still when  they came across a camp of Frey men, discussing the Red Wedding for all to hear. One man in particular was boasting about how he helped sew the direwolf’s head to Robb Stark’s body. 

Arya jumped off the horse suddenly and approached the men, Sandor slid off and stood by Sae, watching the girl carefully waiting for the scene she was undoubtedly about to cause. The blonde looked up, silently asking what he was doing, but he just watched her, hand on the pommel of his sword. Sae screamed, despite herself, when Arya stabbed the man closest to her repeatedly, after dropping something to the ground. The Hound was gone in a flash, pushed the girl away and quickly dispatched of the others. She was rooted to the spot, clutching the reigns of the horse tightly to her chest. It all seemed to be done in a blink of an eye.

“Food, come eat.” Sandor raised a skewered piece of meat at her, calmly eating like nothing had happened. Sae shook her head and put a braver face on, having to step over a body to get to the fire and accept the food.

“What in seven hells was that?” Sae finally said to Arya after their meal. Sandor had left the two of them by themselves for a moment.

“He was talking about my brother...”She said solemnly. Sae looked into the fire, unsure of how to respond.

“I'm sorry about that. I wish I could have met them. I heard he was much like your father. He was-”

“Please don't.”Arya stopped her. Her eyes were even more distant than before.

Sae bit her lip, “You know how to use a sword?” she asked.

“Yes.” The girl's dark eyes did not look away from the fire.

“Do you think you could teach me a little?” Arya raised an eyebrow, finally looking at her. “I'm just tired of being defenceless. I don't want to be a damsel in distress anymore. I hear that wildling women are taught to fight just like the men.”

“I suppose I could teach you. Do you have a sword?” Arya asked and Sae sensed that perhaps there was a part of this girl that wanted to show off.

“No, I do have a dagger, but surely we could just use a stick or something until we find swords. You don't have a sword.” She gave a small smile.

“I did have a sword. It was named needle.” The girl returned the smile.

“I guess I'll have to find a good name for mine.” She withdrew the dagger from its sheath.

“Gods, this is quite the weapon!” Arya said taking the intricate weapon to further examine it. “Where'd you get it?”

“From a friend, wanted me to keep safe.” Sae smiled fondly at it, taking it back, grinning at the memory of Bronn. “You know, I think I have a name.” She smiled at the girl, who raised an eyebrow. “Prick.”

“Prick?” The Stark asked, seeing if she heard right.

“Named for the friend that gave it to me.” The blonde laughed, eliciting a smirk from her companion.

“You must of not liked them much.” She replied that small smile remaining.

“Oh no, I liked him very much. He would be honoured by the name.” Sae bit her lip and smiled sadly at the dagger.

“Him?” Arya asked in a playfully suspicious tone, smirk on her lips.

“Yes, a him.” The blonde said defensively as an old sister would.

“Did you love him?” Sae stared back at the fire and let out a soft laugh.

“No, I didn't love him. He was just-” There was a crashing from the bushes, making the two girls turn round.

“We've got to leave.” The Hound barked as he stormed through the camp to his horse. The pair shrugged and followed suit. “And if you want to be less defenceless, take this.” He pulled a short bow from one of the dead men. Saebyl frowned, and took the bow. She felt bad that he had heard their conversation, he must know she was referring to Bronn. An odd feeling of guilt rest in her stomach, though she knew she had done nothing wrong.

“Thank you, but you'll have to teach me to use it.” She said, trying to offer an olive branch to her rescuer.

“Ask the wolf girl, she should know.” His feelings were hurt, if he had any. Maybe it was more his ego, that she favoured the blade of a sell sword had given her over his.

“Arya, could you teach me?” She turned to the girl who nodded in agreement.

 

They carried on their way, Saebyl taking to walking, she needed distraction. The weather was so gloomy, she had not seen the sun in days. It was starting to depress her and walking seemed to keep her mind off darker thoughts. Plus, she'd rather not be near the Hound and his icy mood but a plus was that her blisters had finally turned to callouses, so she felt she could walk the whole of Westeros. They came through a field, small pools of water scattered across the land. Steam rose from the pockets of water, walking past one, it radiated heat. Saebyl sighed audibly at the old familiar feeling of being warm.

“Hot springs, too damn hot, boil you whole.” Sandor said over her shoulder as she was stooped over one. He took a step back from it, even the steam was too much.

Sae inhaled deeply, “They're lovely.” she sighed, crouched over one. Tentatively, she dipped her finger in the pool. It was warm, but Sandor had exaggerated. “They're not that bad.”

“How can you even stand so close to them?” Arya asked, after trying to come as close as Sae.

“Oh please, they're not that hot. Watch!” She pulled one of her poor worn expensive boots off and pulled off her stocking. Carefully, she dipped her toe in the water, she let out an involuntary moan when heat returned to her bones. “That's it! I'm having a bath. That horse needs a break anyways, go see if you can't find some food, sneak up on a deer or something, I don't care.” She was already pulling off her travelling cloak and making work of her other boot.

“Do not go in there.” The Hound growled at her. “You melt the skin off your bones-”

“Then you'll finally be rid of me! OR I can take a nice bath, and I will be in a better mood. Now, turn around.” She smirked.

“What?” He glared back at her.

“I'm not letting you watch me undress, you letch. Turn.” She twirled her finger to indicate what she wanted.

“Watch the horse then. Girl, take the bow and maybe you can get us some supper.” Clegane ordered as he turned his back on the spirited blonde. Arya jumped quick to retrieve the bow, as Sae made quick work of her clothes. They dropped on the ground, loud enough that she new that great broad back facing her was tensed with the thought of her naked behind him. Arya and the Hound made their way to the forest. Sae dipped her whole body into the pool, it was only about waist deep, but she sighed loudly. Finally she was warm.

“You want to turn around, don't you?”Arya tormented the Dog as they walked.

“Shut up, girl, if you know what’s good for you.” He grumbled under his breath.

They returned an hour later, with one rabbit and a squirrel. The rabbit must have just escaped a previous predator with a broken leg, Sandor could easily grab it as it hobbled past. The squirrel had been dumb luck. Arya had been aiming for small deer but it had run off just as she loosed the arrow, pegging the unlucky rodent against the tree.

“You're still in there?” Ayra called as they approached.

“You've only been gone a short while, I've barely managed to scrub the grime out of my hair.” She called back.

“We've been gone for hours, get out and help with dinner.” Sandor grumbled, very obviously looking anywhere but in her direction.

“Why don't you make me?” Sae chuckled, feeling her vitality rise with the return of warmth to her core. 

“Don't think I won't.” He barked back, still refusing to look over. He had his back turned as he skinned the small animals. “Get out or you don't eat.”

“Because I am missing a veritable feast.” The bathing beauty rolled her eyes. “Fine.” She hauled herself out of the water, drying herself off on one of their sleeping blankets. She dressed quickly and sat near the fire, hair hanging in damp ringlets, cheeks flushed from the heat. Finding a brush in her pack, Saebyl hummed softly as she combed out her hair. With the feeling back in her toes, her old impish self came through, feeling the need to make the man of their company as uncomfortable as possible.

“Cut the infernal humming.” The Hound ordered. 

Sae raised her eyebrows, lips parting to a smile, “Apologies.” She bowed her head slightly and silently continued to brush out her hair. Arya watched the scene play out with a smirk. “Arya, maybe when the food cooks you can teach me how to use the bow? Plenty of space, won't loose many arrows.” She asked, but was staring straight at Sandor who was overtly not making any glance towards her.

“Sure, we can use that tree as a target.” The girl gathered the bow and quiver. Sae quickly tied her hair all into a bun to keep it away from her face while she practised. 

Arya demonstrated the proper technique first, showing how far to keep your feet apart, where to place your hands and how far to draw the string. The girl loosed a few arrows into the tree, Sandor was mildly impressed, she had obviously spent more time in the training yard with her brothers rather than learning the finer things with her delicate older sister.

“Okay, my turn.” Sae took the bow and instantly her stance was wrong. Arya did little to correct it and the arrow barely made it halfway to the intended target. “I guess my hope of being some sort of genius at this isn't going to happen.”

“You have to practise. You need to develop the muscles. Again.” Arya said encouragingly. The second arrow went slightly further but still no where close to where it should be. The game of Saebyl missing and Arya running to retrieve the arrows finally took its toll on Sandor's patience. 

“Move girl, watch the food.” He shoved the scrawny child out of the way, who cursed at him and went back to the fire. “Your stance is wrong.” He kicked her legs further apart.

“Ow! Watch it, you brute.” She huffed and focused on planting her feet further apart. “My arms are not strong enough for this.”

“Straighten your back, let it do most of the work, it's stronger than your arms.” He pulled her shoulder, and push on her upper back, causing her to straighten and to stand taller. “Pull the arrow to your chin and look where you want to hit, then loose the arrow.”

She did as she was told, taking a deep breath she pulled the arrow back, stared at the tree and let  go. The arrow didn't quite make it to the exact height on the trunk that she wanted, but she hit the tree. She gasped in surprise.

“I did it!” Sae turned and smiled up at her teacher, who was suddenly very aware of how close they were. He gave her a nod of approval and stalked back to the fire.

“Keep practising.” He commented, sitting back at the camp.

“Let me know when that delicious squirrel is done.” She chuckled and readied another arrow. She let fly another three but the fourth ricocheted off her target and landed behind a nearby log. “Seven hells.” She stomped off, and tried to lean easily over the fallen tree to get her arrow. She slipped and her new pose was highly undignified. 

“Quit staring at her ass.” Arya said, pulling the meat off the spit.

“Shut your mouth, wolf girl.” The Hound's voice rumbled under his breath. The girl smirked, having one more weapon against him wasn't a bad thing.

“Got it!” Sae cried back to her companions, waving the arrow above her head.

“Food.” Sandor replied, tucking into the rabbit. The blond ran back, bow in one hand, skirts in the other and the Hound's gaze pointedly fixed on his meal. She couldn't help but chuckle internally as she sat in between them and ate. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Saebyl and Sandor's horse hand reached an understanding, no longer where they were rivals trying to make one another miserable. Somewhere between meeting the Brotherhood without Banners and now they came to this conclusion that life was better when they got along. Especially now the party consisted of three people and just one horse. When she took him to a small river she talked to the beast.

“Look, I'll ask The Hound if we can get another horse. Take the load off your back, maybe get a nice filly.” She said as she removed her clothing. Laying them carefully on the rock she dipped into the river, missing those hot springs so desperately. She had refused to stink just because they were out in the wilderness, but her companions did not seem to share the philosophy. It was good to be alone though, collect her thoughts, air her grievances, even if it was to a horse. They were all hungry and getting on each others nerves, even rat was sounding good to her at this point.

“Put your damn clothes on, we need to move.” The Hound's voice rang out from a fair distance away, she trusted that Arya did not let him spy on her. Sae groaned to herself, she had just got in and only took the first layer of filth off.

“Wouldn't you care to join me?” She called back, she swore the horse chuckled. Arya was then thrown forcefully into view.

“The lumbering idiot wants you to put your clothes back on. At least that's what he says.” The girl scowled in the direction she was chucked from.

“Fine, I'll be right there.” Sae waded back to land, dried off, tied her hair in a braid and grabbed the horse's reins, dragging him back to the company. 

She didn't immediately see her fellows, fear quickly rose in her chest, eyes darting back and forth looking for them. The rustling of bushes pulled her gaze to the left, just catching Sandor's large frame moving quickly out of sight. She ran after them, leaving their horse behind. Arya was moving quickly to a stone inn, Hound on her heels, growling at her the entire way.

“What in seven hells-” Sae's sentence was cut short, when a short man opened the door. Sandor beckoned for her to follow Arya in. Her hand pulled her cloak over herself to hide her dagger as much she could. A sense of uneasiness and danger swept her, she stuck so close to the Hound that she nearly stepped on the back of his boots.

They sat in a table away from a group of men, who were harassing a young girl. The owner pleaded for them to let her be, but to no avail. Even before Sae could shift her weight in that direction, Sandor swooped his arm over her shoulders and moved her to their seat. They all sat on the same side, both girls flanking the large man.

“Hey I know you,” the air went cold, all three seized up and stared at the ugly man who had called out to them, wondering which one of them he had recognized, “You're the Hound.” Sae exhaled a breath she didn't even realize she had been holding.

The short man crossed the room and offered Sandor a drink, which he accepted eagerly. His eyes glanced over Arya and landed hungrily on Sae as the he talked. She felt like retching just by his stare, and prayed that he wouldn't be given the chance to lay a hand on her. She cast her eyes downard and waited for anything to happen, ready to pull her dagger. 

“This one, where'd you get her?” The man asked, nodding towards Sae.

“Took her.” The Hound replied, shrugging.

“And the other?” he glanced at Arya.

“For When this one cries too much.” He nudged Sae with his elbow, and took it as a cue to flinch and whimper lightly. 

The man chuckled, “You know what, you should come with us.” He offered. “His kind, they've always got something hidden away, somewhere.” Gesturing to the Innkeeper, “ Gold, silver, more daughters, always something if you know how to make them talk and there's plenty between here and King's Landing. You could do well for yourself, we certainly have been.”

There was a heavy pause, “I'm not going to King's Landing.” Sandor finally replied.

“Think about it, we can do whatever we like, wherever we go!” The swine of a man pointed at his tunic. “This are the King's colours. No one is standing in his way now, which means no one is standing in ours.” He leaned back confidently in his chair but the Hound leaned forward.

“Fuck the King.” He stated boldly. Sae bit her lip to stop from grinning, she knew it was a foolish thing for him to have said, they were definitely outnumbered and the air had just shifted to that of aggression. 

“When I heard that Joffrey's dog had tucked tail and run from the battle of the Blackwater, I didn't believe it, but here you are.”

“Here I am.” Sandor replied mildly irritated. “Bring me one of those chickens.”

“You've got money to pay of it?” The ugly man sat up straighter. Sae could almost feel the battle approaching. Someone was going to die before they left this inn, she just knew it.

“You pay for it?” He asked. 

The man laughed, shaking his head, “No, but we're the King's men.” There was another pause while the Hound finished his drink. “So, you got money?”

“Not a penny but I'll still take that chicken.”

“Tell you what, we'll trade you. One of our little chickens for one of yours.” He looked pointedly at Saebyl, who had to refrain from spitting in his face. “Give us a go at your pretty little friend.” He looked over his shoulder, “That one there likes them a bit broken in.” Sae watched Sandor's hand clench so tight his knuckles went white, she simply placed a hand on his knee, hoping the subside the violence but also to give herself some courage to remind herself that she had someone that would protect her in this situation. It worked to a small extent, his hand relaxed. 

“You're a talker. Listening to talkers makes me thirsty.” Sandor grabbed the drink across the table and drank its entirety. “And hungry, think I'll take two chickens.”

The man looked to his companions, “You don't seem to understand the situation.”

Sandor moved Sae's hand off his knee, and deliberately bumped her dagger as he brought his hand up onto the table, as if to warn her. “I understand that if anymore words come pouring out of your cunt mouth, I'm going to have to eat every fucking chicken in this room.”

“You lived your life for the King, you're going to die for some chickens?” The man goaded. 

“Someone is.” He replied ominously. 

The men stared at one another, waiting for the other to make a move. When the small ugly man was first on his feet, Sandor followed, flipping the heavy wooden table into his enemy. He quickly pushed Sae back behind him, Arya faster to react already having leapt out of the way. They stood back, Sae watching helplessly. She had always enjoyed the duels at King's Landing, where men would try to best each other in single combat, she always preferred it over the joust. Now she was learning that real combat was different than a duel, it wasn't for a purse of gold, or for the favour of the King. This was for their lives, one of the parties were going to end up dead before it was over. If Sandor lost, she'd be raped and possibly murdered, she wouldn’t be strong enough to fend all three men off. She hoped that she’d be able to get at least one if that happened. Her main concern was Arya, getting her out to safety if the worst were to happen and her mind was already kicking into high gear.

She thought the battle was done when the Hound fell to the ground. Two men above him, kicking and beating him before finally swiping at him with a sword. It moved so quickly, Sae hardly saw how he managed to get back to his feet again. Unfortunately, almost as quickly as he was up, he was back on the ground, only after throwing a man through a half wall and leaving another screaming in agony, clutching his groin. A small struggle and the man on top of Sandor, attempting to put a knife across his throat, was impaled several times on his own blade after he had overpowered him.

Sae's eyes quickly darted to Arya, who moved to the man closest them. Walloping him over the head with a clay pot then sticking him ever so elegantly with his own sword, it made Sae snap to her senses and withdraw her own blade. She held it in front of herself with no sense in how to actually wield it for combat but at least she was armed. She pushed her back to the wall and tried to make herself invisible. The Stark girl stalked behind their table companion and took out his knees, making him fall onto his back, not before she delicately withdrew a small elegant blade from his waist.

“Something wrong with your leg, boy?” She asked him. 

“Wha-? What do you mean?” He asked in confusion. 

“Can you walk? Do I have to carry you?” Arya said as if it were a script, like she had rehearsed this. Sae crawled out of the shadows and watched curiously.

“Carry me?” The man was still confused, admittedly, so was Sae. Arya looked at the thin blade.

“Fine little blade,” She pressed it against her victims throat, “maybe I'll pick my teeth with it.” There was a flash of recognition on his face before she smoothly pushed the sword through his throat like it was made of warm butter. Sae stepped forward and watched curiously as the man sputtered his last breaths. She had never seen a man die so close, so purposefully. Blood spattered onto the front of her cloak when he gave his last desperate gasp.

“What did he do to you?” Saebyl asked looking up at the girl.

“He killed my friend.” She replied solemnly. 

Sandor stepped in, “Go pick one of their horses, girl. Inn keeper says we can take one.” Arya's face lit up, she had begged earlier for a horse, claiming that she needed to escape his stench. She walked out the door to find a suitable animal companion. When the Hound turned to follow, Sae grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

“Thank-you.” She said simply. He stared at her, pulling his arm away from her.

“What are you thanking me for, woman?” He glowered down at her, trying to figure out her actions.

“You saved me- us. You should be thanked.” She explained simply. She looked him dead in the eyes, Sandor just stared back. Her eyes didn't flick to his scarred side of his face, in fact, they never had. She had always just stared him in the eye, never found him scary or intimidating because his scarred face. He couldn't quite decipher these actions, but she was one of the few women the didn't recoil at his gaze.

“Here,” he grabbed a rag off the bar counter, “blood on your cheek.”

She took the scrap of cloth from him and dabbed her cheek, “Thanks, again.” She bowed her head with a smile. He simply grunted in acknowledgement and stooped over the bodies, claiming their silver. Sae crossed the room to the innkeeper and his distraught daughter. 

“I'm sorry about all this, we'll help take the bodies out back and I apologize for my companion's behaviour.” She said apologetically.

“Your friend there saved my daughter from those men.” The innkeeper gestured to the bodies. “Please, take some food, I said he could have a horse and any silver on the corpses.” The daughter skittered to the kitchen and made up three bags for each of them filled with food, enough for the next few days.

“This is too much!” Sae tried to push back the bags of food.

“It's not enough but it's all I can offer you now.” The old man said bowing his head and apologizing. Sae glanced over her shoulder to Sandor as he hauled the last corpse out of the establishment.

“Listen, if I could just take one of those chickens those men had-” before she could finish her thought, the roast bird was bundled up and shoved into her arms. She beamed at the old man, “Thank you so much, and again, I'm sorry we made such a mess. If we are back this way, we will be sure to stay, with lots of coin in our pockets.” She turned to leave when a thought occurred to her. “These don't have the feet on them, do they?” She asked.

“No, my Lady, we don't use them.” The innkeeper replied giving her a strange look.

“Excellent.” She smiled, curtsied and left to find her party.

“Took you long enough, lets go.” The Hound called to her, he had his horse's reins in hand, it had obviously wandered back after Sae had left him in the clearing when she chased after them.

“They gave us food.” She threw one of the parcels in his direction.

“Not much here.” He grunted in replied.

Her brows furrowed and she scowled, “It was kind of them to give us anything at all! Where's Arya?” 

“She's picking her pony. You want one, little bird?” He asked sarcastically, as he packed away his share of the food.

“The owner gave us one horse, we don't need another. We're not taking what we don't need.” Sae yelled at him.

“One man and his daughter do not need five horses.”

“He could sell them, or eat them come winter. Which we're going to be stuck in if we don't get a move on to the Eyrie.” She stomped her foot. Just as Sandor was about to turn round and yell at her some more, Arya came trotting by on a beautiful white horse.

“You're not fighting again, are you?” The girl asked. The Hound broke their heated stare and turned back to the horse.

“No, we're just getting ready to leave.” Sae threw Arya's bundle of food at her, who beamed back in appreciation. “Say, that's a pretty nice horse you have there. Could I hitch a ride?”

“Welcome aboard!” she replied cheerfully. “I picked one that I could actually get on top of.”

“Very wise.” Sae laughed, tossing the other bundle of food for Arya to put in the packs. “Oh, and I got you something.” She called back to Sandor, he barely grunted at her in recognition. “Eat, your damn chicken.” She threw it forcefully into his chest, a smirk on the corner of her mouth. He opened the bundle to verify the contents, when he looked back up to thank her, she was already confidently sitting behind Arya waiting for them to continue their journey.

 

Having the extra horse and some fresh food did wonders for the morale of the group. Having that distance and something in their belly that wasn’t some wild game made the bickering diminish to next to nothing and the active hostility between Arya and the Hound was almost negligible. Her impish ways ran deep in her, and the girls soon found themselves inventing games to pass the time. Their favourite was trying to throw small objects, typically acorns, into Sandor's saddle bags. He did not find the game so amusing.

“Throw another pinecone at me and I'll rip your bloody arms off!” He roared back at them. The pair burst into a fit of giggles. He rolled his eyes and let a string of profanities roll off his tongue.

“Fine, let me off, I'll walk for a bit. I'm getting restless up here.” Sae slid off the horse's back and walked alongside. She hummed merrily as she strode along side her companions. It was a decent day, warmer then it had been, she hoped to get a decent night's sleep without shaking with cold in the dark. Now if she could have a hot bath, she'd be in heaven.

Along side of the path, she noticed a curious little plant, stooping over, she examined it more closely. A smile spread across her face, just the thing she had been looking for. The leaves were tiny and rounded, with a bluish hue. It was used for pain relief and Sae was trying to keep her medical pack well stocked just in case. She had a morbid fascination with the treatment of ailments and read everything she could on the subject, even sweet talked the Maester into letting her see some of his operations. Her mother had always scolded her for taking such an interest, saying it was no subject a proper young lady should be interested in. It never dissuaded her from learning as much as she could. She plucked the few leaves that were on the sad little plant when she noticed another deeper in. She followed the trail, collecting as many leaves as possible. The plants lead her deeper into the brush without her even noticing.

“Seven hells, where did that woman go?” Sandor said glancing around after not seeing Saebyl or hearing her rustling in the trees.

“Sae?” Arya called out, standing tall on her mount. “Saebyl?”

“Stop here, girl. Stay with the horses, I'll do find her.” Arya nodded, withdrawing Needle and stood guard. 

Sandor tied his horse to the tree and stepped off the path. He stepped quietly, listened for any disturbances and looked for any trails the bastard girl could have left behind. He cursed himself quietly as he hunted, should just leave her, she won't fetch him any price anywhere; no money attached to the name Waters. She was just a pain in his ass, taunting him, teasing him, the constant remarks from that smart mouth of hers. He couldn't help but think how different this trip would have been if the little Stark bird had come with them. 

Saebyl on the other hand, she seemed to be making it her duty to cause him misery. He had taken a personal oath that he would not steal and he would not rape. He would not be his older brother. He would only kill a man if it was necessary, no senseless murder. Sae made it hard to stick to this oath, if she wasn't waggling her ass in front of him when she walked, she was so ridiculously demanding that he wanted to throw her in the river. How Tywin put up with this petulant brat, he'd never know. Then again Sandor had spent time with Cersei and her children, maybe it made more sense then he thought. But right now, Sae was missing, and out in the country during war times, was never a safe place to be lost. He'll scream at her until his throat is bloody when he finds her, until then he had a mission.

Saebyl's satchel was overflowing with her found foliage. She was immensely pleased with herself, until she looked up and realized that she didn't know where she was.

“Look, a pretty flowa, pickin' flowas.” A strange voice called from behind her. Turning quickly, she was faced with an extraordinarily ugly man. His eyes were unfocused, his back was twisted at an uncomfortable angle and what little teeth he had left were visible with his unsettling smile.

“Who are you?” Sae asked, trying to keep her voice steady.

“No concern, sweet fing.” The twisted man advanced on her. “Don't get 'em pretty down 'ere.”

“Please, if it's coin or food, I've got both. I could give you some.” His slow advance was now really scaring her. ' _ Where is that bloody dog? _ ', she thought to herself.

“Don't need coin, got plenty. Don't need food, got even more of that.” His jaw moved in exaggerated motions as he spoke, not settling the receding blonde's nerves at all. The horrid man was mere inches away from her. Sae's back was against a large tree, she bumped into it, making her jump.

“Step away from her, cretin.” Sandor's voice rang out. Sae looked up and smiled, seeing him at the top of the small valley she had come down. The man let out something like a hiss and slithered up behind Saebyl in a flash, knife to her throat. The Hound barrelled down the hill with surprising speed and agility.

“Not so fast, hero.” The knife pressed into Saebyl's neck breaking the delicate skin. Her heart thundered in her chest, she didn’t know what to do and completely froze.

“Let her go and I promise to end your fucking life quickly.” Sandor growled menacingly, sword drawn.

“Naw, I like this one's pretty hair. Fink I'll keep her.” He twisted a curl around his finger and took a sniff. “Oh and a pretty necklace, fink I'll have that too.” He said, noticing her jewelry as he glanced down her cleavage. His knife snaked around the gold chain and he yanked it hard off her neck, pocketing it quickly and putting the weapon back to her throat.

“Fuck you.” Sae hissed, trying not to move a muscle.

“No, I fink I'll be fucking you, call off your dog and I'll be gentle.” He ordered. 

Sae looked up, violet eyes bright with something brewing behind them. “Sandor, summon the Prince, tell him his bride has been captured.” The bizarre phrase was enough for the knife to slacken, giving her time to plunge her dagger into the wretched man's side.

The initial wound brought him to his knees, which allowed Saebyl to move out of his grip. Before she could even process what had happened, she swiped again across his jugular in retaliation. He blinked twice at her, gurgled and slumped to the ground dead.

“By the seven.” Sae fell to her knees and was caught before her knees gave out, she felt like she may faints.

“Stay with me, little bird.” Sandor said, clutching her in his arms and shaking her gently. She shook her head and held together.

“I killed him.” She said quietly.

“Aye, you killed him but he would have raped and killed you first.” He replied, trying to sit her up.

“I killed him, with my own two hands.” She looked at her bloodied hands, then to the body. “He died, and it was because of me.”

“Look, it had to be done.” The Hound placed a hand on her shoulder, causing her to look round at him and focus.

“I know it did. I need to learn how to do it better.” She said finding new confidence in her, though tears still filled her eyes. “I will not be defenceless, men will not lay hands on me, unless I permit it. I'm done playing princess, this will be the last man to hurt me.” She stared at the corpse in front of her and tried to dry her eyes on her sleeves but her body shook too violently.

“They won't, I'll make sure of it.” He reassured her. “Clean your little blade and lets go.”

“My locket.” Sae said suddenly, rooting around the grubby body until she found it in his pocket. She kissed it lightly but noticed that the chain had been ruined. “No.” She breathed despondently, “he broke it.” Tears flooded back and ran down her cheeks. The Hound didn't know what to do. Damsels in distress weren't his expertise, just whiny bitch princes. He moved around and knelt in front of her, taking her hands in his, looking at the locket.

“It's just the chain, bent out of shape, an easy fix for a smith.” He said calmly. His unusually soft words did nothing to soothe Saebyl.

“Seven fucking hells!” She screamed to the heavens. She screamed so loud, several birds took flight from their resting places in the trees. “Why this? This one thing.” She cradled the locket to her chest, looking up to the sky as if she were pleading for a life.

“We can fix it, if it means that much to you.” He tried to speak as gently as he could, crying women always made him uncomfortable. “May I look at it?”

Sae bit her lip, and looked at him with large glassy eyes. She nodded slowly, putting the trinket in his large hand. She watched him carefully look at the malformed link in the chain, he tried to bend it back but his fingers proved too large. He then looked at the pendant that hung from it.

A Lannister Lion brilliantly embossed onto into the gold, small amethyst as it's eye. It was intricately engraved and left no smooth surfaces. Gently, Sandor opened the latch on the locket, he heard Saebyl take in a breath of air sharply as if a trap were about to spring. There was no trap, just a name, Tyce Lannister. The ‘i’ was dotted with a green emerald. Sae choked another sob when she saw it.

“Tyce...your son?” He asked carefully, running his thumb over the name. Sae just nodded unable to say anything.

“Tywin had this made for me after he found out I was with child. I had the name engraved soon after. It's all I have of him.” Sae sputtered pressing her hand to her mouth to prevent more tears. “It was one of the few kind things that man ever did for me.”

“You deserve far more things then a trinket.” He closed the locket and looked at the detailed lion again.

“My son would have been a Lannister, this proved that Tywin recognized him as his own. Until that bitch of a queen took him from me.” Her face turned red with the thought, a fresh set of furious tears started and escalated quickly until weeping wracked her entire body. “I never even got to hold him, never see him. Pulled him from me when I was unconscious. Don't even know what they did with his body.” She gasped through her sobs. 

Something strange overcame Sandor, and he pulled her into his chest while she cried out 'my son' over and over. The undeniable urge to protect her and kill Tywin Lannister washed over him. The girl had never let on how much it hurt her, she never mentioned her time with the Stone Lion but he understood. He could imagine how much it hurt, being a bastard child, never knowing her father but to also have a mother that forced you into one of the most powerful and dangerous men's bed, risking her very life, was worse. She nearly had something of her own and even that was taken from her. She was alone, unable to trust her own family and that was something Sandor Clegane could understand more than anyone. 

“Come, little bird. Let's go back, the girl will be wondering if we're dead.” He placed the locket back into her hands and lifted her to her feet.

“I'm not a bird. Don't call me that.” She replied using her sleeve as a handkerchief.

“Fine, I won't call you that. Any suggestions?” He asked, trying to lighten the mood.

“Don't care, but I'm not a helpless little bird anymore.” Her voice was stronger now and she stood tall, remnants of tears dripping off her cheeks.

“Aye, I know, you're a dragon.” He nodded, he turned to lead her back to where he had left Arya, but he felt her tug on his hand.

“Sandor, wait.” She stopped him, not many people called him by his name, she seemed to be the only one. He nearly forgot what it sounded like, but he decidedly liked the way it sounded on her lips. “I'm sorry for wandering off, and getting lost and-”

“Don't worry your pretty head about it, I won't abandon you.” He said stoically. Sae bit her lip, holding back a smile.

“Thank-you. You don't know what that means to me.” She replied, palming her locket nervously in her hands.

“Come on, let's go back and clean that cut, if the Stark girl hasn't run off by now.” The blonde let out a little chuckle and nodded and followed her protector closely back to where he  had left Arya and the horses.


	12. Chapter 12

They sat at the gracious farmer's table, all eyeing the rabbit stew ravenously as it brewed in the pot, the smell was tantalizing. The trio had encountered the man and his daughter when they stopped to water the horses. Arya sweet talked her way into getting a spot at their table, claiming them to be a family. Sae tried to make pleasant small talk with the young girl and pick up tips on how to cook a rabbit correctly, it seemed to be the only thing they could catch, if they caught anything at all. The father and daughter where a kindly sort recoil too much from Sandor’s foul mouth and demeanour. 

“You sure don't look much like your mother.” The Farmer said to Arya, trying to start friendly conversation.

“She's my step mother. My mother died.” the young girl replied a tense haunting note to her voice.

“Apologies.” He bowed his head.

“Is the damned stew ready?” Sandor growled along with his stomach.

“Hush, now, husband.” Sae helped the young girl with the hot pot, placing it carefully before them. She took her seat on the other side of the Hound and watched as the old farmer and his daughter bowed their heads. Grace was something she hadn’t said before a meal since Casterly Rock, or during formal dinners in King's Landing, not that she out and out dismissed the gods but she definitely wasn’t as observant as she had been in the past. Praying to old gods or new didn’t seem to change her luck in life.

She bowed her head over her clasped hands and lowered her gaze, not closing her eyes fully as was properly done. She felt Sandor on her left shifting his weight in his seat, no doubt trying to lean closer to the food. Nudging him under the table Sae attempted to get him to behave during the prayer. The farmer just reached the maiden, and asked for protection on his daughter's virtue when he interrupted.

“You going to do all seven of the fuckers?” He grumbled.

“Father!” Arya shouted before Sae could interject. There was a brief pause before the prayer continued. The longest prayer in the world it seemed, the smell of the stew only grew stronger with every deity that was summoned upon. 

When he reached the last one, Sandor clasped his hands together, “And we ask the Stranger not to kill us in our beds tonight for no damned reason at all.” He rushed the end of the prayer and grabbed the bowl pouring a generous helping into his plate. The table looked shocked at the large man, who was already diving head first into the food.

“I'm so sorry.” Arya apologized as she poured her helping. The both of them tucked into their bowls like wild animals.

Sae stared at them disbelievingly down the table as she delicately ladled her helping into her bowl. “You have spoons.” The two beasts stared back at her and set their bowls down and pulled out their utensils. “Animals, absolute animals. This is why I can't take you anywhere nice.” She groaned, rolling her eyes dramatically. Sally, the little farmer's girl, hid a shy smile, Sae gave her a wink.

Saebyl sunk deep into her bath, steam billowing off the surface, she was in momentary heaven. She sunk under the water and just let the searing heat enter her bones. She had asked Sally if she could have a bath, the little girl was quick to help out. Once it was ready the child skittered out of the room to help her father find a decent place in the barn for them.

The room was so cold, Sae didn't want to think about what it would feel like when the heat left the water and she'd have to step out. Her mind raced away from her recent frustrations to try and invent  a way to heat the water continually, while she scrubbed the grime of the road off of her skin. Soon she ran out of ideas and her anger flooded back to her.

The Hound had agreed to stay on with this little farm family until the new moon and work much to Sae’s displeasure. They had a little silver and could last until the Eyrie if they were wise and economical. She did not want to sleep in a barn, some how it seemed worse than sleeping out in the wilderness. Glaring at the door, her nose just bobbing above the surface of the boiling water, she blew raspberries in disgust at this new situation. She was never meant for this life of toiling, she was better suited to large courts and gatherings of people. In the middle of her ranting in her mind, she heard voices behind the door. One very gruff one obviously belonging to the Hound. The door swung open, suddenly.

“Seven hells, woman, stop lounging about and-”he stopped suddenly when he noticed she was in the tub. Sae raised her head above the water, smirking, finally she'd have the upper hand, she'd have a frank and honest discussion with him.

“Come in, husband, close the door.” She called loudly so that the farmer would hear and Sandor would have no escape. The glare she received was almost audible with every curse word known to the common tongue but he did as she asked. “Sit, I need to discuss something with you.”

“Put some damned close on and we'll discuss it.” He hissed turning his back on her to close the door.

“Just sit. I promise to stay in the water.” She pulled her knees up close to keep some modesty. The large man lumbered over to the very corner of the small room, furthest away from her, dragging a stool with him and took a seat.

“What do you want?” He grimaced.

“What in seven hells do you think your doing?” She snapped at him, leaning to the corner of the tub.

“We need coin to survive, they have food, couldn't hurt to get our strength back. Still a bit of a trip to the Eyrie, lots of hills, lots of rocks, even more climbing.” He explained, his gaze was anywhere but on her.

“And before that, when we were watering the horses. You told Arya you're going across the Narrow Sea once we give her to her aunt.” Sae frowned over the side of the tub.

“Aye, I said that.” He replied, almost guiltily. 

“We're not going to try and stay on in Lysa Arryn's company?” She chided. 

“You can. You can live with that lunatic woman and her precious baby Robin.” He growled, recalling the woman from when Jon Arryn still lived, when they resided in King's Landing.

“You're going to make it all the way across the Narrow Sea by yourself?” The blonde scoffed and reclined back in the water. “You can hardly feed yourself.”

“I feed myself fine.” He retorted causing silence between the two.

She bit her lip and hesitated on the question that was now bothering her, “Do you want me to stay in the Eyrie?” Sae finally asked tentatively.

“You would be safer there.” He replied simply, he picked at the bandage on his arm, the injury was healing well under Saebyl's care.

“But do  _ you _ want me there?” She asked again in an even smaller voice, that made him look up at her.

“No.” The monosyllabic response almost echoed in the room.

“Well then, it's settled, we dump Arya off and we go across the Narrow Sea. I'm sure we could get enough to have decent passage. I hear Danaerys Targaryen is on the warpath over there, maybe I can convince her we share blood.” She smirked, suddenly feeling awkward, a rare occurrence in her life. She tucked a wet silvery curl behind her ear. Even in the darkness, it seemed to catch the small light from the dimming fireplace to shine like the moon.

Sandor noticed, even in the bath, she wore her locket. He tried not to let his eyes wander too long, it just made his job even harder. She doesn't deserve to sleep in a barn, no lass like that ever should. She should be in a grand city cavorting with other pretty ladies in silken dresses and velvet slippers. Not in the Riverlands, traipsing around with a dog and a wolf pup, with no steady meals or a roof over their heads. 

“I don't think would be a hard argument.” He added after a long contemplating pause.

“Let's hope.” she added. They sat for a few moments more. “I'm done, if you want to use the bath, it helps weary bones. It's still warm, I got in when the water was still boiling.” He gave her a suspicious sideways glance and that elicited a musical laugh from her lips. “Trust me! You'll feel better, a bath always helps. My mother used to say that.”

“I'm not some woman.” He grumbled.

“Didn't say you were, I just said it would help. It might actually help put you in a less sour mood or are you really that much of a dog and will fight a bath.” Sae chuckled.

“Fine.” He answered grouchily.

“Perfect! Now close your eyes, I'm getting out.” She shifted in the water.

Panic alighted in the Hound's eyes, “Seven hells, wait, I'll leave the room.”

“We're supposed to be husband and wife, remember. Utterly strange for a husband to be timid of his wife in the bath.” She laughed musically. He only glared at her, grumbling under his breath as he turned his back and closed his eyes on her.

Sae hoped out of the warm up, yelping when her naked foot touched the floor. As quickly as possible, she dried herself and got dressed once again, ruffling most of the dampness out of her curly white locks.

“I'm decent.” She finally said, grinning triumphantly. He still did not turn around, not trusting her. “By the Seven! Turn around, I swear I am dressed. Now, get in.” She moved quickly to help him with his armour.

“Hey! Fucking hells, woman, I can take my own damn armour off.” He leaped out of her grasp like she was made of fire.

“Are you sure? It may be a part of your body now. I don't think you've taken it off since King's Landing.” The infuriating blonde put a hand on her hip frowning.

“I can take it off. Go. Now!” He grabbed her arm with surprising gentleness and forced her to the door.

“Alright, I'm going! Fuck me! Gods! But you actually get in that tub and scrub yourself, I'll know if you didn't.” She berated him like a proper wife. 

“Fine, yes. Go.” Sandor continued shoving her.

“We look out for each other now. We are a team.” Saebyl looked him directly in the eye to make sure that they had come to an understanding about their future plans.

“Yes, moonbeam, we are a team. I'll keep that pretty head on your shoulders, if you keep me fed and healed up.” He replied still trying to cram her out the door.

“Perfect, sounds like a deal.” She opened the door and snuck out. Sandor turned and sat on the stool to pull his aching feet out of his boots, when her head popped back in. “I also prefer 'moonbeam' to 'little bird', good work.” 

“Out!” He roared. The door closed but he could still her laugh behind it.  _ “Seven hells, what are you doing you fucking fool?” _ The Hound thought to himself as he pulled off his footwear and prepared for a bath.

 

A shriek awoke Saebyl from her light slumber on a pile of hay. First thinking it was Arya, she was immediately corrected by the Stark girl hopping to her feet to investigate the same shriek. She followed quickly, making sure she had her worldly possessions on her. The pair left the barn, only to find Sally tending to her father who had obviously been beaten down by the Hound, who had taken something off the man. Sae rushed to the small girl and her father to see how badly he had been roughed up. Arya tore off and yelled at their companion as he stalked off away from the scene.

“Are you alright?” Sae asked Sally, who shook her head no vigorously, tears running down her cheeks.

“Your husband stole our silver.” The Farmer groaned, he appeared to be relatively unharmed especially considering who attacked him.

“I'm so sorry, I'll go talk to him, he's not right in the head.” She glared down the path they were walking. She picked up her skirts and ran towards the two.

“You're the worst shit in the seven kingdoms!” Arya bellowed furiously to Sandor's back.

He stalked back and glared down at the girl, “Plenty worse than me, I just understand the way things are. How many Stark's do they have to behead before you figure it out?”

Sae moved to touch Arya on the shoulder, but she moved too quickly. Sae recoiled her hand to wrap around her locket, watching the poor girl. She was too young to have seen so much horror in her life. Though Sae had a bone to pick with Sandor now, not only beating up an old man, scaring a young girl but also breaking his promise. She will find time away from Arya's ears, their hostility didn’t need any more fuel.

They rode in silence, no one wishing to aggravate the other just yet. They had strength again after a relatively peaceful nights sleep and a good hearty meal the night before, they should make the most of it. When they watered the horses, Arya wandered into the bushes for some privacy. Sae saw the opportunity to strike.

“What the fuck was that back there?” She hissed, punching him hard in the arm. She felt like she could punch now, because she would practise with the bow and arrow when ever they stopped, she was improving, mildly, but improving nonetheless.

“We need silver.” Sandor replied simply, rubbing the spot where she hit him.

“You didn't have to beat up an old man for it!” Sae scolded as quietly as she could, didn't want to alert Arya.

“They'll be dead come winter, seemed like a waste.” He shifted away from her, tending to the horse. She weaselled her way between him and the animal.

“You didn't have to make such a scene! I don't need the both of you pouting all the way to the Eyrie. Your dour enough company, I don't need the girl sulking as well.” She punched him again in the chest.

“Stop hitting me, woman.” His voice turned to a low growl.

“I do as I please!” She walloped him again in the chest. She knew it didn't hurt him, scuffing her knuckles more than bruising him.

He grabbed her wrist on the third hit and pulled her close, “Enough, or I'll pitch you off the next rock.” He growled straight in her face

“You would do no such thing.” She glared back determinedly.

“Try me, moonbeam.” He squeezed harder on her wrist but she didn't flinch.

Her free hand went up to touch the burned side of his face, he recoiled, “You do not scare me, Sandor Clegane.” Her amethyst eyes locked his his dark sullen ones, proving her words. He let go and walked away from her. “Where are you going?” She yelled angrily at him.

“I'm going to take a shit.” He walked into the tree line and disappeared.

“Fucking twat.” She sunk to the ground and skipped stones across the stream.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope people are still enjoying my story, I would love to hear what people think about it. It also helps keep me motivated to write and stick to a schedule.  
> Thanks!


	13. Chapter 13

 

The trio had been travelling for a week and their food supply was running dangerously low. Sae   tried conserving the rations as best she could, but to the others discontent. Their meagre meals slowly became even more pathetic the closer they got to the Eyrie and with pathetic meals grew pathetic moods. The revelation of the Hound being on Arya's list of men who were going to die by her hand, did nothing to improve camp moral. They needed to eat something and soon. Noticing a column of smoke, they made their way towards it.

“Could be food.” Sandor said when they came into view of the smoking building.

“Could be soldiers.” Arya replied. Their hunger was enough of a motivator to find out what the burnt out building held. They dismounted from the horses and approached the wreck, Arya and Sandor's swords drawn walking around the overturned carts. A discontented groaning noise could be heard. Sae followed closely behind the Hound and spotted a fatally bleeding man who was the source of the groaning. She went to move to him, but Sandor's massive frame stood between the two, knowing full well there was nothing she could do for him.

The pair sheathed their swords, “You shouldn't be sitting out here like this.” Arya told the man.

“Where else to sit?” He croaked, “Tried to walk back to me hut, hurt to much. Then I remembered they burned me hut down.” His face was scrunched up in quiet agony.

“Who were they?” The Hound asked.

“I stopped asking a while ago.” The man replied. Sae bit her lip, she wanted to help, but knew it would be a waste on their stores. He had been out here too long for any of her limited knowledge to do any good.

Sandor kneeled down beside the dying man, “That's not going to get better.” He pointed to the wound.

“Doesn't seem so.” The man was surprisingly calm in his last moments.

“Bad way to go.” Arya and Sae both looked at their male companion, not used to him expressing any sort of compassion. “Haven't you had enough?”

“Of what?” He asked only to be met with Sandor's obvious look. The man sighed, “I know, time to go, take matters into me own hands.” Sae sunk to her knees, watching the man, wanting to lend a hand. To help him out of his suffering. “The thought has occurred to me.”

“So why go on?” Arya asked, kneeling as well.  
“Habit.” He replied with a nod.

“Nothing could be worse than this.” The girl said, watching him carefully.

“Maybe nothing  _ is  _ worse than this.” He muttered.

“Nothing isn't better or worse than anything.” She explained. “Nothing is just nothing.”

The man looked up at the young girl, “Who are you?”

“My name is Arya, Arya Stark.” She granted the dying man the truth.

“You her father?” He asked looking up at the Hound.

“Her captor, leading her to her aunt for ransom.” He replied truthfully as well.

The passing man nodded sagely, “A fair exchange that is. Always held to the notion of fair exchange. You give me, I give you. Fair, a balance, no balance anymore.” He struggled through his words. “Can I have a drink? Dying is thirsty work.” 

Saebyl rushed to his side and placed her bottle to his lips. “Here, drink slow.” She said gently.

He sipped gratefully, “Wish it were wine.”

“So do I.” The Hound cut in.

“Thank you, miss.” He nodded to Sae.

“Saebyl Waters.” She smiled sadly at him. She felt Sandor pull her away from the man as he plunged his small knife into his heart. She let out a small gasp of surprise, not expecting it to be so sudden. The man looked up at the Hound, who nodded to him as if it were okay to pass, and he nodded back, closing his eyes finally. Sae still stayed crouched looking at the recently deceased, feeling sorry for him, as Sandor wiped his blade on his sleeve.

“That's where the heart is.” He explained to Arya, standing. “That's where you kill a man.”

Suddenly, someone leaped onto the Hounds back. He wrapped his hands around the attackers head, who in turn took a bite out of his neck. Saebyl let out an involuntary shriek and skittered out of the way nearly tripping over the newly deceased man. Sandor easily overpowered the assailant, throwing him to the ground, breaking his neck in turn. He groaned in pain clutching the new wound.

“The fuck you doing?” He bellowed at the second man standing behind him.

“There's a price on your head.” The portly attacker replied, he glanced over at Sae. “Are you Saebyl Waters?”

The Hound cut him off before he could inquire further, “So that's what the King does when you tell him to fuck off?” He examined the blood on his hands from his injury.

“The King's dead, he drank poison wine at his own wedding.” The trio exchanged glances at the shocking information. “The price for you is for killing Lannister soldiers, a hundred silver stags.”

“You thought you were going to collect it? Didn't think very hard did you?” Sandor mocked.

“You were Yorren's prisoners when he was taking us to the Wall.” Arya piped in. “He told me, he'd fuck me bloody with a stick.”

“This day's really not working out how you planned. He on your little list?” Sandor asked the girl as she circled in front of the bounty hunter. Saebyl found her feet again and walked carefully

“He can't be. I don't know his name.” She replied. Sae could almost feel him roll his eyes.

“What's your name?” He asked the pig faced man.

“Rorge.” He states stupidly. In a flash, Arya withdrew her weapon and stung him straight in the heart. The heavy man dropped to the ground, dead before his head hit the dirt.

“You're learning.” Sandor admits and turns back to the horses. Saebyl trot quickly after Arya and pulled on her sleeve to get her attention.

“That was astounding. I need to learn to do that.” She praised making the young girl beam with pride. Arya sat a little taller on her horse for the rest of the day. 

 

They stopped late in the afternoon and set up camp, deciding they had enough adventure for one day. Arya and Saebyl set up the fire and let the horses graze, while Sandor pulled off his armour. His bite wound was nasty looking and is mood was even worse. The girls stood back from him and allowed him to take care of it on his own. He threaded the needle fine but actually sewing it shut made him swear and curse in the most inventive ways.

“You're doing it wrong.” Arya finally piped in after giving him a chance to attempt it himself. “You need to burn away that horrible bit there. Otherwise, it will get infected and fester.” Sae nodded in agreement. “I know you don't like fire but if you don't do it right-”

“No fire.” He shot quickly.

“It'll only take a second.” Arya grabbed a burning stick from their campfire. “It won't hurt that much.”

Sandor leapt to his feet, “No fire!” He bellowed at her. After a tense moment, the young girl turned and dropped the stick and continued cleaning her sword. Saebyl knew better than to argue back, knowing that cauterizing the wound would make it easier to heal, it needed to be tended to properly.

“Shut up about it. Shut up about everything! Thanks to you, I'm a walking bag of silver, where ever the Lannisters hold sway. Which is everywhere between where we are now, and where we are going.” He shouted angrily. Sae dug in her pack for her small medicine pouch, looking for something that might be of help. “I'm as stupid as that hog you stuck back in the village, getting myself cut, stabbed and bitten.” He sat and attempted to sew himself back up. “No reward is worth this much trouble, should have never laid eyes on you.”

Arya glanced up at him, still purposefully cleaning her delicate little blade. Saebyl still dug through her bag, acting like she wasn't paying attention to the argument, she knew she held a part of the blame. She had not made the man's travels any easier, she had Tywin Lannister's men on the lookout for her, was inexperienced at actual hard travelling and couldn’t properly defend herself. The agitated dog didn't need to be prodded further, so she kept quiet and rooted through her bag even know there wasn't much in there that would be helpful.

“You say your brother gave you that sword.” He nodded to Arya's little needle. “My brother gave me this.” He pointed to his horrible scar. Sae stopped and payed attention, she had heard the story  through rumour, and wondered if any of it was true. If the Mountain could be that horrendous even at such a young age. “It was just like you said, a while back, pressed me to the fire like a nice juicy mutton chop.”

The young girl too, put away her sword and focused on the tale, “Why?”

“He thought I stole one of his toys. I didn't steal it, I was just playing with it.” A sudden mental image of a young Sandor Clegane, scar free, playing like a normal child, came to Saebyl's mind. It was almost hard to imagine the man before her as young boy, wanting to play with toys. “The pain was bad, smell was worse. But the worst thing was that it was my brother who did it. My father who protected him, told everyone my bedding caught fire.” He turned to Arya, “You think you're on your own?”

A sudden wave of understanding hit Sae like a ton of bricks. She could empathize with the poor man. His own father defended his psychotic brother, while her mother threw her to the lions. Your family should be the people you should be able to trust unconditionally, and that had been broken for the pair of them. Arya had lost family but at least they had died defending what was right, they were good people with noble intentions. They had loved and supported her until their dying breaths.  While Arya offered to wash out the the Hound's wound, Sae pulled a couple of leaves from her pouch and crushed them between two rocks.

“Here, let me help.” She offered coming to relieve the Stark girl from her duty. Her stitching was poor and she had not done a proper cleaning but it was a good attempt, especially knowing the girl.

“What is that stinking mess?” Sandor growled, catching a whiff of the crushed herbs.

Sae sighed and rolled her eyes, “Relax, it's something to take the sting away from the gash, numb it a bit.” She looked at the bite, it was ugly. She frowned deeply, feeling terrible for him but it should have been burned.

“I can handle it.” He replied, not wanting to look weak after his tale of woe.

“I know you can, but your attitude can't. You're insufferable when you are cranky.” She laughed lightly, dabbing the paste around his injury. He hissed in surprise and pain, it was colder than expected and definitely distracted from the dull ache. “Now relax, I can't sew you up if your shoulder are around your ears.” She hummed softly, under her breath as she massaged the rest of the salve into his shoulder. Delicate hands make quick work at his tense shoulders and she was able to finish Arya's poor stitch job.

“You almost done?” He griped, annoyed with every stitch she made. It was like continually getting stung by a bee and this day had been bad enough.

“Hush now, I'm almost done.” She said softly, a little too close to his ear for his own comfort and continued humming an unfamiliar tune. “There, now take it easy on that. Don't rip it open, and don't put that cuirass back on!” Sae snapped as he reached for his armour.

“Why in seven hells should I not put my armour on?” Sandor barked back. Arya rolled her eyes and braced herself for another one of their arguments.

“I  _ just  _ told you, you need to let it heal! Having that plate rub against it will only make it worse! Do you not listen at all?” The little blonde huffed in annoyance, crossing her arms.

“You didn't say that I couldn't put my damned clothes back on.” He retorted.

“Armour is not clothes!” She stomped her foot. “You know what, never mind. Do as you please, see if I care!”

“I don't concern myself with what you think, woman.” He stood bellowing back, towering over her.

“I said I'd keep you in one piece, but I only do it because I promised and I do NOT go back on my word.” She shot, bringing herself as tall as she could to his massive frame by standing on the rock he had been sitting on.

“And that will get you killed out here you ignorant little-”

“Stop! That's enough!” Arya stomped up between them and physically shoved them apart. “Sit, opposite ends of the fire so you can't strangle each other.” She was channeling her mother when she said this, remembering how she would talk to her and Sansa when they didn't get along.

“If I knew how to swing a sword like him I wouldn't be sitting here.” the fiery blonde dragon murmured under her breath. 

“Stop!” Arya said just as Sandor opened his mouth to send a quip her way. “Just stop. You can kill each other after we get to the Eyrie.”

“Fine!” They both yelled in unison, turning their backs to one another.

 

Sandor woke in the morning to unnatural silence. Typically Saebyl would already be awake and waiting with breakfast, if they had food, and the odd time Arya would be right alongside her lending a hand. He got up with a panic, there was no way the two girls ran off without him, they still needed his brawn. He picked up and ran around a crop of rocks and noticed the two by a stream and the bottom of the hill. Arya sword drawn, dancing about, and Saebyl lounging on a rock watching her as she chomped on a apple. He came down the hill, furious.

“The hell you doing?” He shouted at the pair, Sae shrugged lazily, examined her piece of fruit.

Arya responded, “Practising.” As she twirled her delicate sword.

“What? Ways to die?” He asked bemused.

“No one is going to kill me.” The little dancer said assuredly.

“They will if you nance around like that! That's no way to fight.” He looked over to the lounging beauty, who rolled her eyes in return.

“It's not fighting, it's water dancing.”Arya corrected as if it were obvious.

The Hound laughed, “Dancing? Maybe you ought to put on a dress!” The girl glared up at him. “Who taught you that shite?”

“The greatest swordsman who ever lived.” She did a few dramatic sword movements, followed by a one handed cartwheel. Sae gave a little clap from her warm little rock. “Syrio Forrell, the first sword to the sealord of Bravos.”

“Bravos,” He scoffed, “Greasy haired little bastard, I bet, they all are.”

“What do you know about anything?” The girl shouted, brandishing her sword at him.

“I bet his hair is greasier than Joffrey's cunt.” He sneered, Sae involuntarily choked on her apple, trying not to laugh at their newly deceased king.

“It was not!”

“It was? He dead?”

“Yes!”

“How?”

“He was killed.”

“Who by?”

“Meryn Trant! That's why Ser Meryn is on my list!” Arya explained, the Hound rolled his eyes.

“Meryn Trant! The greatest swordsman who ever live killed by Meryn fucking Trant?” He jeered.

“He was out numbered!” She defended.

“Any boy with a sword could beat three Meryn Trants.”

“Syrio didn't have a sword! Or armour! Just a stick!” 

“The greatest swordsman who ever lived didn't have a sword?” He chuckled. “Alright you have a sword, let's see what he taught you.” Arya stepped back and twirled her sword in hand expertly. “Go on, do it for your Bravosi friend. Dead like all the rest of your friends.” 

She stepped back a few paces, still handling the sword and with a sudden graceful twirl, she lunged forward attempting to impale the mighty Hound. The miniscule blade, however, was not able to pierce his plate and the pair were stuck standing awkwardly, looking at each other. The Hound finally gave her a fierce back hand across the cheek, knocking her to the ground. Sae gasped out loud but didn't immediately go to the young girl's side.

Sandor picked up the girl's blade and pointed it at her throat, “Your friend's dead and Meryn Trant's not 'cus Trant had armour, and a big fucking sword.” He flipped the sword in his hand and offered her the handled side. When she grabbed it he stomped off in Sae's direction.

“Impressive, beating up a little girl.” She sneered. He shot her a dirty look. She took another bite of the apple. “Think she needed it though. Bit of reality.” She replied through the food, he smirked.

“Not polite to talk with your mouth full, Moonbeam.” He mock scolded her.

“Am I Moonbeam again?” She pitched the core into the stream. “Maybe I should slap someone, put me in a better mood.” She raised an eyebrow at him.

He ignored her, “Where'd you get the apple?” He asked, eyes following the core hungrily.

“There was a tree a ways back, while I was foraging. There's more in my pack, help yourself.” She gave him a smile, hoping that this offer would give them at least a few hours of peace between them.

“I will,” he hesitated for a moment, “Thank-you.”

“I believe you're supposed to curtsy as well.” She mocked, the look she got was venomous. “Fine, we'll work on that later.” He nodded and stalked back to the camp. 

Arya sheepishly sidled up to the rock, sheathing her sword and gingerly touching her face.

“You alright there?” Sae leaned over and examined the damage.

“I'm fine.” She replied curtly, pulling from the blonde's prodding.

“Hm, sure, I believe that.” Sae rolled her eyes, pulling a handkerchief from a pocket.

“Do you think my Aunt Lysa will take my sword from me?” Arya asked tentatively, suddenly looking like the young girl she actually was and not the hardened woman that she tried to be.

Sae gave a warm smile as she dabbed the little bit of blood from her lip, “Oh I don't think so, I'll put in a good word for you and Needle. I'll tell her, it's really much easier to deal with you if you two aren't separated.”

Finally, they were at the path to the gates of the Eyrie. The narrow rocks with the guards posted on the the tops made Saebyl uncomfortable. She couldn't help but glance every couple of feet at the new guard. She kept her hood pulled over her hair with the uneasy feeling that someone would recognize her, little birds loved to roost in the Eyrie. It would be nice to get a proper meal from a proper household. Not the shabby inns that they would occasionally find, or poor farmers who take them in. Even better then the meals they made themselves, Sae did the best she could with what she had, but she was no chef. She was better at eating food than making it, but none of them got sick because of it, so she claimed it as a victory.

Sae walked behind Arya and Sandor, three standing abreast on the narrow path was awkward. She was tired of smoothing things over between those two and just wanted a break. She wanted in that castle and into a bath with a lovely roast boar for dinner, but for now she'd have to take small pleasure in Stark and Clegane's small banter. Banter about killing Joffrey with a chicken bone, but banter nonetheless.

“Who would pass the bloody gates?” a guard called down to them as they finally came to their destination. Excitement swelled in the pit of Saebyl's stomach, after so long, to have a little bit of security and comfort from home. She stood close behind Sandor and bounced nervously on her toes.

“The bloody Hound, Sandor Clegane and his,” he paused and looked to the girls, “travelling companions. Arya Stark, niece to your lady Lysa Arryn.” He nodded to the young girl.

“Then I offer my condolences.” The guard bowed his head. “Lady Arryn died, three days ago.”

Saebyl's heart plummeted, as if the world had caved in around her again. She had been so close, so fucking close, she could taste it. They would have had money and a safe passage. Arya's hysterical laughter stopped her mind racing. They were royally fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was late. I try to post every Wednesday but my grandfather passed away last Tuesday and I just didn't have the wherewithal to post the next chapter.
> 
> I would really like some help with something. Now that the Finale has come and gone (I'll try not to be spoiler-y about this) I have two ways I can end this story. I will probably end up writing both ways but I would honestly like some input as to what you guys would like to see. I have much more posted on fanfict.net but I like keeping to an uploading schedule and giving myself a bit of a backlog so that you won't have to wait too long for the next chapter.   
> Anyways, please let me know what you'd like to see from Saebyl and Sandor and how you think the story should end. Should I stick to the cannon? Or should I diverge a bit.   
> Thanks everyone!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I forgot to upload yesterday!  
> I'll give you two chapters today! (ah the joy of having a backlog of chapters)

Sandor was in a absolutely foul mood. His two female companions didn't dare come within two feet of him. Saebyl tried once to tell him not to scratch at his wound only to get verbally assaulted. They thought it best to hang back on the trail away from the Eyrie but even when Arya and Sae whispered about where they would go, he bellowed at them. They stopped conversation all together and just followed in dead silence. 

Once they were out of the trail and back with the horses, Sae couldn't take it anymore. She needed to get away from everyone and scream or cry or do something, it was just too much. She had enough of things being taken away from her, all her life. Her mother had taken her childhood away by training her from the moment she could talk to be a proper lady, then all her hopes and innocence in the world had been taken by Tywin Lannister, her chance at motherhood and something of her own robbed from her by Cersei and just as she was growing relatively comfortable in the Capital with Bronn and Sansa, that all went to hell as well. She slumped over a rock and sobbed, unable to stop the tears and glad she was away from her convoy.

Finally, after a good long while, she regained her composure and returned to the other two. She heard Sandor's gruff voice speaking in hushed tones.

“Listen to me, girl. We get across the narrow sea and then you can kill me, take me off your list, I don't give a fuck. I just need to know she's safe.” His tone rumbled dangerously.

“Do you love her or something?” Arya asked in a snarky manner.

“Don't try my patience, girl or you'll never see your list finished.” He snapped.

“Fine! Fine, put me down!” Sae heard the creak of Sandor's plate, indicating him stepping back from the girl, “I'm not going to murder you, but I'm not going to help you either.” the girl said sheepishly. The blonde heard the Hound's grunt of approval and that's when she decided to round the corner.

“Sorry, I just needed a moment.” She apologized, looking up at the tall man. He averted his gaze and she had to conceal a smile. “I'll ride with you, Arya's horse needs a break from carrying two people, and this fella has had to too easy for a while now.” Patting the black horse, who snorted loudly as if to disagree.

“Fine.” He grabbed her suddenly around the waist and tossed her in the saddle, pulling himself up in front of her. They set off to the nearest harbour, aiming to head across the narrow sea. They rode steadily for the rest of the day until they came upon a building just outside a small town.

“We're stopping.” Sandor told the other two sourly.

“Even with a bounty on your head?” Sae asked cautiously.

“Fuck the bounty, I need wine, hot food and a decent night’s sleep.” He groused.

“Fine, but if you get killed don't blame me.” She rolled her eyes, not admitting to wanting a nice bed for the night. She peered to the building, men swayed out of it, women's voices jeered after them. “That's a brothel. You're taking us to a brothel.”

“Why the fuck would it be a brothel?” He turned to her, wincing from his stitches in his neck.

“It's obviously a brothel, look at those splay footed women hobbling about and those drunken men. Seven hells, I guess I'm working tonight, make some extra coin for the journey. When I get tired, I'll just lay there, I'll charge half price.” Sae sighed dramatically.

He glowered down at her, “Don't talk like that, ever.” She bit her lip and looked him back in the eye, he meant it. He did not want her degrading herself even as a joke.

“Brothels typically stay to themselves and people are too distracted to be looking out for us. It's probably the safest place we could be. People wouldn't think that you would bring a child there.” Arya chimed in, smirking.

“Settles it. We rest and recuperate for our journey. Stay close to me and for the love of the gods, do not talk to anyone.” Sandor instructed firmly.

They hitched their horses and walked through the establishment's doors, Saebyl put her arm around Arya and held her close fearing for her safety. The evening was still young and the girls had most of their clothes on, but the lewd songs and the flimsy materials lead nothing to the imagination.

“We need two rooms please.” Saebyl said to the proprietor, “and a hot meal and bath.”

The surly old man leaned over the counter and stared at the trio, “You got coin?”

“Of course,” She rummaged in her pack, “My husband is not well, our home was burnt to the ground. We just need a night to regain our strength.” She looked up pleadingly at the man and placed a few silver coins under his nose.

“Two rooms, it is then, one condition, you don't go makin' any trouble and I won't be makin' trouble for you lot.” He croaked.

“Certainly, oh thank-you, sir. You are too kind.” She bowed her head and smiled, then moved to Sandor's side where she made to help him up the stairs to their rooms. The followed the stocky man to their door and he unlocked unlocked them, handing Sae both keys.

“You're lucky it's slow.” He uttered as he headed back down the stair to the debauchery downstairs.

Sae turned to Arya, “Here, take this room, I'm going to help the dog before he starts licking his wounds.” She put the key in her hand and smiled.

“Good luck with that.” The girl chuckled and walked in to the place. Sae waited until she heard the door lock and then glided into the second room.

“Can I look at your stitches?” Sae asked gently. Sandor looked startled, thinking she had shared the room with Arya. He simply nodded and sat on a chair heavily and allowed the petite blonde to undress his armour. She touched the red and raw wound, eliciting a yelp of pain from him.

“Seven hells, woman!” He roared at her. 

“Suck it up, let me clean it. It's going to sting, so don't bite my head off.” She instructed, pouring water onto a rag. It still was not looking good, it had not healed much at all. The constant rubbing of his armour didn't allow it time to dry up, she tried to keep the corruption from it.

“This is going to kill me, isn't it, moonbeam?” Sandor asked forlornly.

“Don't talk like that. I promised to keep to healthy, remember?” She started grinding up some of her herbs. She hummed softly, as she massaged the salve into his skin. “Now stay here, don't move. I'm going to get us our dinner.”

“You shouldn't go down there alone.” With great effort he made to stand, but her soft tiny hand pushed him back into the chair easily.

“I'll be fine. I'll bring the wolf.” She chuckled and reassuringly squeezed his shoulder. Leaving the room, she knocked on Arya's door. “Arya?” the door creaked opened. The girl was dead asleep, snoring loudly making Sae laugh. She simply closed the door softly and walked downstairs.

Sae glided through the room, moving as quickly as she could too avoid attention. She breezed up to the counter and asked for three meals. Keeping her head down she glanced around the room, there wasn't many people, more women than men. One man, who sat near her, was already very drunk, gripping the counter for support, coin purse hanging loosely from his pocket. His sudden turn towards her surprised her, his mouth pulled into a sloppy grin. His clothes were relatively expensive and he wore rings on several of his fingers. Sae didn't like the way he looked at her but reminded herself that she was in a brothel. This could be an opportunity to gain some coin.

“Hey, pretty thing, how much for you?” He slurred drunkenly. Plastering a fake smile on her lips she looked over to him, leaning provocatively on the bar.

“I'm too much for you.” She purred, leaning closer to him, trailing one finger along the man's jawline to distract him from his coin purse.

“Try me,” he murmured, just then the owner came back with three plates of hot food.

Sae smiled sadly, “Apologies, but I'm already with someone else.” She turned, asked for two bottles of wine and took their meals with a delicate balancing act upstairs. Her new purse of silver happily tucked into her belt.

Arya still slept when Saebyl came with her meal, so she left it where it would not be missed when she woke and crept out of the room. She pushed the door open with her hip, the noise shook Sandor from his rest in the chair.

“I brought supper and wine.” She put the plates on the tables and uncorked the two bottles, shoving one towards the groggy man. The pair quickly tucked into their meals, not saying a word, enjoying a well cooked hot meal was a luxury now. Even though it was mutton, which was not to Sae's tastes, she ate every last bite.

“Fuck me, that was good.” Sandor said after his last bite, washing it down with his wine.

“Wine's not bad either or I've been so long without, I've forgotten what good wine tastes like.” She took another deep swig of the bottle and hummed contentedly. They sat in silence with their wine for a moment until the awkward tension grew too much. “How does the bite feel?”

“Better, now that I have this.” He raised his bottle.

“We should have burned it.” She stated.

His glare was icy, “No.”

“I know, I know. I was just stating facts, now you're making me work extra hard to keep you alive.” She leaned back in her chair smirking, nursing her bottle of wine. She had gone through half of it too quickly and was already feeling light headed.

There was a heavy pause in the air until the Hound broke it with, “Why do you stay?” The question had been plaguing him for sometime now but finally was able to ask with the help of some liquid courage.

“Where else would I go?” The blonde stopped rocking on the hind legs of the chair and looked at the large sullen hound sitting across from her.

“Many places, you're not stupid. You could have run, stayed at the Eyrie, made your own way.” He took another deep drag from the bottle.

Sae laughed and shook her head, “I liked the company.” Heat filled her cheeks and embarrassment hit her out of nowhere. She got up quickly got up and scurried downstairs for more wine, bringing up several more bottles. Leaving the Hound to sit and stew about her answer.

When the door clicked open again, he was going to ask her a follow up question he had thought long and hard about but was instantly distracted, “Where did you get the coin for those?” he pointed to her arms laden with bottles.

She gave a wicked grin, “Someone misplaced their coin purse and a couple of these bottles.” She shoved a fresh bottle in his hand.

“Crafty little witch.” He chortled, in a considerably better mood now. She sat herself back down pushing a bottle into his hands. She explained how she had nabbed the coin purse and the bottles, she thought he’d maybe yell at her for flirting with the stranger but he only smirked calling the man an idiot.  They drank deep from the wine bottles, Sae’s head swimming but in a pleasant way. Having a roof over her head and a hot meal in her belly was doing her well. 

“Now I have a serious question for you.” Sae pointed with her bottle, hiccuping loudly. 

He leaned over the table, as close to her without actually touching, “What is it, Moonbeam?” He was already starting on his fourth bottle and he swayed in his seat.

She laughed and affectionately tucked one of his stray hairs away from his face, “I've been with you a long time, a very very very long time.” She giggled, face flushed. “Not once have I been scared you'll rape me, you haven't even tried. You barely look at me, am I so ugly?” She pouted. Drink had always made her even more outwardly flirtatious, all her subtleties were gone. It’s the reason she tried to limit herself. 

The question sobered him up some, “I am not my brother.” Sandor replied simply. “And you are perhaps one of the most beautiful creatures I have ever laid eyes on.” Instantly he scolded himself for letting that one slip out. He blames the third bottle of wine for that one.

She looked up at him with those large amethyst eyes and bit her lip, “I know you are not your brother. No man is like him. I saw him at the Hand's tourney, I didn't know a person could behead a horse in one strike. He frightened me in the halls, I did not like him looking at me.” 

“He would have taken you wife and murdered you, like the others.” He replied sourly. “How fathers could keep marrying their daughters to him-” He shook his head. 

“I don't know who would have been worse, Tywin or the Mountain?” She pondered solemnly, hiccuping and looking deep into her bottle.

“Both bad, but in different ways. You didn't deserve that.” He was unable to turn off his filter now.

“I wasn't the only one who got a raw deal.” Saebyl put her wine down, knowing she was at her limit before she really lost herself. 

Sandor looked up at her, forlorn eyes speaking truth. This was a good man sitting in front of her. A good man who has had terrible things happen to him. He had been kicked and abused like a dog all his life, then they call him one. A part of her felt like she could sympathize, to constantly feel alone or like a tool for others to use. Her heart ached for him, he had helped her numerous times and she needed to return the favour. She wanted him to stop feeling worthless. Something in her needed this, wanted to do this, longed for it. She carefully got up from her chair and stood in front of him, tentatively reaching out her slender fingers to his face. He caught her hand before she could touch him.

“What are you doing?” He asked gruffly.

She pulled her hand from his,“You don't need to fear me, I won't hurt you.” Carefully, she touched the marred side of his face, feeling the uneven skin. He flinched instinctively, but she only gave him a serene smile.

“Don't.” Sandor could barely say the word. She moved again, now both hands were on either side of his face, forcing him to look at her.

“If you do not rape, then have you ever been with a woman you have not paid for?” Saebyl asked in a waving uncertain tone, as if she were a meek little virgin.

“Please don't, Moonbeam.” He pleaded.

“Sandor Clegane, I have decided I want you and I always get what I want.” a breathy laugh escaped her lips. “I want to help you.” she uttered in barely a whisper.

“I'm beyond help.”

“Then you're in luck, so am I.”

 


	15. Chapter 15

Sandor did not sleep, he watched her all night just to make sure she was real. He had to pinch himself to make sure this was reality and he hadn't died on the King's Road. Saebyl was curled into a tiny ball into his chest, sleeping peacefully, more than he had ever seen during their travels. He placed a hand on her arm to reassure him of her physical existence. She curled up into a tighter ball at his touch, sighing peacefully. He cursed himself for being so drunk, he would have liked to remember it more clearly. Then again, it wouldn't of happened if he had been sober. The little minx crawled onto his lap, writhing and saying all sorts of things in his ear. He knows he tried to resist, but it didn't take much convincing. Now he lay in bed, a thousand thoughts racing through his sobering mind. 

Surely she would wake up and hate him. Accuse him of getting her drunk and raping her. She would run, leave him to die by some bounty hunters. She'll say it was a mistake, that she regretted it. Every scenario involved her leaving, the woman would have to come to her senses sometime. She stirred, she was like a rooster, always knowing when the dawn came. Her impeccable timing to be up at first light was alarming. Her eyelids fluttered and she groaned.

“Damn sun, always ruins my mornings.” She rolled over and buried her face in his chest. Sandor did not know how to handle this, or even where to put his arms. Never had a woman stayed the entire night, he never paid them enough to do that. He didn't say anything, not wanting to remind her who she was next to, wishing to hold onto this for a couple minutes longer. “I should get Arya and we should leave.” Sae murmured but still he did not reply. Finally her eyes opened and she smiled up at him. “You always so chatty in the morning?”

Sandor just watched as she rolled out of bed unashamedly and dressed, still waiting for the other shoe to drop. Beautiful women didn't just crawl into his bed without a considerable amount of coin being exchanged, even then, he never picked the beautiful ones, feeling as if he were unworthy.

“Why me?” The question that had been haunting him since the moment they left King's Landing finally took shape.

“Because, you were kind to me in court.” She smiled warmly at him, “You never disrespected my low name or what I had done to get there. Tywin frightened me, Joffrey frightened me, even Meryn Trant did because they would all not hesitate to kill me, or rape me, or do a number of ungodly things to me. You were the only one that didn't scare me.” She explained as she dressed. “Besides, my mother always said I had terrible taste in men. You're the best I've ever picked. You have a name of some note and you aren't a sell sword.”

“Not yet.” He corrected.

“You're not.” She sat on the bed to pull on her boots, Sandor reached out and pulled her arm so she would look at him.

“Am I dead, Moonbeam?” He asked blatantly.

Saebyl laughed musically, “No, you stupid mutt. You didn't get off that easy.” As if in slow motion, she reached over, running her hand along the rough and uneven scars of his face and kisses him tenderly on the mouth. “I'm going to be here to torment you until the day you die.” She said, almost as if it were a threat. She left him shell shocked and left the room to go check on Arya. Sae poked her head around the door into the room. The girl was still dead asleep, food from last night cold and untouched. The blonde tiptoed across the room and shook the Stark, who groaned and tried to roll over. Sae shook her a little harder.

“What?” She drawled out sleepily.

“We're going to go. You've been sleeping for hours. You didn't eat your dinner.” The elder explained getting up and throwing open the musty curtains, letting sunlight in. “I'm going to get the Dog, so get ready.” 

She jaunted back to the other room, where she found Sandor nearly dressed. Stopping just inside, watching him pull his armour over his head, Sae couldn't help but imagine what her mother would say to her if she ever met Sandor.  _ 'A Clegane? You've really lost it this time!' _

“Here, let me help.” Sae came to his side when he winced to get the shoulder plates attached.

“How do you know how to do this?” He asked as he watched her delicate fingers secure the straps.

She laughed, “I've taken enough armour off men to know how to put it back on. Yours is simple, not there for show, all for actual protection.” The Hound was quiet, knowing what man's armour she referred to. “Sorry, I won't talk about him.”

He just grunted in response, in a sort of appreciative way. He didn't need to hear about her exploits, she should have never been put in Tywin's hands. She was too good for that cruel lion and far too good for a dog.   
“What about the girl?” Sandor finally asked.

“She doesn't need to know about this. This dynamic,” Sae circled her fingers to indicate the three of them, “is already complicated enough. She's tried to stab you once, and I don't need to give her a reason to stab me. I don't wear armour.”

“Understandable.” His face grew even more sour and gloomy. He took his gaze off her and looked to the floor.

Sae lifted his chin, “This is not a one time thing, I mean it. I want you and I want to help you. My claws are in and there's no escape now.” She ran her porcelain thumb over his scarred cheek. “You don't say no to a dragon.”

Just then, the door banged open, making Sae leap away from her injured pet. Arya tromped in, irritated that she could not sleep longer and that they just had to leave at the crack of dawn. Her scowl was one to match the Hound's, the story of her being his daughter didn't seem so far fetched when you saw them both moping about. 

“I guess we're all ready then.” Sae said clapping her hands together with a nervous laugh. Without a word, the two dark clouds rose and left the room.

It was midday, when they stopped the horses. They had travelled steadily all through the morning with very little complaints from anyone. The sun peeked behind the clouds offering small rays of warmth in the ever chilling days. It was starting to get unbearable for Saebyl. She had never handled cold well, she always thought that Dorne or across the narrow sea was were she should have been. She couldn’t wait to see those beautiful sunny lands, she was done with this threat of winter.

Sandor went off one way, Arya another to practise her sword. Sae decided it was good time to  check inventory and roughly estimate how long they had on their stores. She was glad she had nicked the bloke at the brothel's coin purse, it gave them greater odds of surviving and getting passage across the sea. Occasionally, she'd check on Arya, she could see the young girl doing her water dances at the top of the hill. She heard her voice echo around the rocks. Someone else was here, possibly for her or the bounty on Sandor's head. Sae climbed back up the rocks, carrying her pack with her absentmindedly. The Hound joined Arya by her side, hand on hilt. Sae's eyes met a large blond woman, almost as big as Sandor and behind her was a dark haired man.

“Poderick?” Sae gasped out loud. Her mind raced as to why he was out here and not back at King’s Landing with Tyrion. A litany of terrible things crossed her mind.

“Lady Saebyl?” He replied, equally as shocked. Sae instinctively moved close behind Sandor's massive frame, sensing the uneasiness in the air. She could only stare at the boy, while the others talked. She wanted to know what had happened at Blackwater, how Joffrey died, and if Bronn and Sansa were okay but this was not the time to ask.

“Paid by the Lannisters, you here for the bounty on me?” Sandor growled, still ready to withdraw his sword.

“Twyin, he's back.” Sae whispered, clutching her necklace, stomach sinking to her knees.

The woman scowled, “I'm not paid by the Lannisters.”

“No?” The Hound moved away from Sae, who's eyes grew wider in fear.

“Sandor, please, let’s just go-” She uttered but it fell on deaf ears.

“Fancy sword you got there. Where'd you get it?” He asked, standing eye level with the giantess. “I've been looking at Lannister gold all my life, go on Brienne of fucking Tarth, tell me that's not Lannister gold.”

“Jaime Lannister gave me this sword.” Brienne confessed. Sandor looked back to Arya, and they continued to argue but Saebyl again was trying to telepathically communicate with Podrick. 

More heated words were exchanged over who should watch over Arya. That sensation that someone was going to die overcame Sae, she needed to stop this fight before it got out of hand. It was too late though, swords were already drawn and clashing together. They moved quickly though the rocks, swords swinging heavily. 

“Sandor, don't, let them be!” Saebyl cried after him. She feared going anywhere near the two giants and getting caught in the crossfire.

A heavy punch sent Brienne tumbling down the hill, Arya took the moment to run. Pod looked to the blonde then to the girl and chose the latter to chase after. Sae rocked on her heels, unsure if she should go scream at her dog to come back or chase after a wolf pup. She couldn't see either, but could still hear the swords clanging together. Deciding that Arya might be the easier person to reason with, she decided to follow Poderick.

“Pod?! Poderick?” She called as she rounded a rock. He stood looking confused, two obvious paths the young Stark could of run down.

“My Lady! Are you hurt?” He asked looking panicked. 

“No, Pod. I don't have much time, I need to know, what are you doing out here?” Sae asked, slightly out of breath.

“Long story,”

“Then tell it quickly!”

“Blackwater, Lord Tywin returned and won the battle,” his eyes darted around still trying to catch glimpses of the scruffy girl, “he became Hand of the King again, making my Lord Tyrion master of coin. They married Sansa to him.”

Sae gasped, “That poor girl!”

“My Lord was none to pleased either but at Joffrey's wedding, he humiliated him just before he died, poison, they say. Lady Sansa went missing. They accused the couple of killing the King, they imprisoned Lord Tryion. The Lannisters tried to get me to confess against him, My Lord said it was not safe for me there, sent me with Brienne to find Sansa and get her somewhere safe. Lady Brienne swore an oath to their mother to find her daughters.” The boy looked highly upset. Sae put a hand on his arm and tried to give him a sad smile.

“I hope you find her, Sansa is a sweet child and needs to find somewhere safe. Where that would be, I have no clue.” She paused, “And what of Bronn?”

“I believe he took the Lannister's bribes so he would not be Lord Tyrion's hero in a trial by combat. He's to marry Lollys Stokeworth.” Pod said, almost carefully, as if not to offend.

Sae chuckled sadly, “Poor Bronn.” She had met Lollys before, dreadful girl. Heavy set, sad eyes and dull wits. She would drive him mad. 

“You should come with us.” He looked up at her pleadingly.

“I can't Pod,” the cries of the battle echoed through the rocks, “I have to go to him. I'm sorry. Find Sansa, give her my best and that I kept her sister safe, please.” She kissed him on the cheek. “Good bye, Podrick Payne.” She gave him a last smile and quickly scampered away from him, trying to find the Hound.

Sae ran, she could hear Brienne bellowing like a banshee. When Sae rounded the corner, only the beast of a woman stood near the edge of the cliff. “ _ Sandor _ .” She thought desperately, he had fallen. He was dead. Tears welled in the corner of her eyes, but she bit her tongue and hid amongst the rocks until Brienne left. 

Once she was out of sight, she crawled to the edge of the cliff and glanced over. Arya was down there, with the Hound. He could hear him mumbling faintly and her heart skipped a beat. She had to get down there, now. She ran as quickly as she could, trying to find a safe way down the steep rocky hills. It took her far longer than she would have liked but she made it, Arya was already gone.

He was still muttering ' _ kill me _ ' over and over under his breath, when Saebyl reached him. She knelt at his side, eyes wide and glassy, his wounds were bad. His right leg was severely broken, the bone stuck through the skin.

“Oh my poor hound, what have you done to yourself?” She said quietly, suppressed tears wavering her words.

“Moonbeam?” He tried to look at her but any movement seemed to cause him extreme pain. “Why are you here?”

“Shh, save your strength. I told you, I'm here to make it better. I'm going to help you.” She smiled, a few tears escaped her eyes. With great effort he lifted his face to look at her and she held it steady in her hands.

“Don't bother with this old dog, put me down. I'm finished.” He managed to croak out.

Tears now fell freely down her face, “Don't talk like that. I'm here, I'm going to fix you.”

“You're not a Maester, sweet Moon.” He tried to lift his hand to stroke the tears from her cheek but it dropped quickly, having been a great effort to hold it for any amount of time. He closed his eyes and breathed slowly.

“I'm not a Maester, but I've seen them work and I never forget what I have been shown.”  She quickly wiped the tears from her eyes and pulled her pack off her back and set to work.

The first order of business was his leg, she needed to set that as quickly as possible. She remembered back at Casterly Rock, a young man had been badly beaten in a tavern fight turned sour. The Maester was quick to set his broken arm, she remember how he screamed when they snapped it back into place. Sae looked around, needing something to keep the bone in place after she pushed in back into its proper setting. She thanked the gods when she saw an old dead tree, she pulled two large branches off of it, they snapped off easily much to her relief. 

She worked tirelessly to save Sandor, he had passed out after she pushed his bone back into its proper place. There was some god looking over her and giving her strength and courage to care for him. She stitched his leg back together, then noticed deep cuts on his hands, she cleaned and bandaged them. His face was a mess, she cleaned it as best she could, straightened his broken nose and cleaned off all the blood. He was nearly wrapped entirely in bandages when she was done, she was even forced to tear one of her skirts to make more. Her hands were not her own, they worked with the deftness of a trained Maester despite her never having any real training in the field. 

It seemed as though some god out there still had plans for Sandor Clegane. His horse wandered to them without Sae going to look for him. His packs were still full of food, they could survive. When Saebyl got up to stretch her legs, she found Sandor's missing his shoulder plate for his armour. She came back to his unconscious body and sat close to him.

“It looks like the gods want you alive, Dog.” She chuckled as she spun the piece of metal in her hand. “I told you it wasn't your time.” He didn't respond, but he was still breathing. That's all she needed.

 

She started a fire as the sun started to set. The tall rocks surrounding them provided good shelter but cast cold shadows in the early evening. She checked Sandor over again after the fire was built, contemplating if any of his wounds need to be cauterized. 

“Sandor?” She breathed into his ear. “Sandor, I need to burn some of these wounds. It's the only way I can help you.” She explained. His eyes fluttered but he never came fully around.

Sae knew she had to do it, but her hand hesitated. It felt like she was betraying him if she did this while he was unconscious but she knew had to or he would die. She placed a kiss on his forehead, “I'm sorry.” She uttered and moved quickly to do what she needed to do. As soon as the flame touched his flesh, he awoke screaming. Sandor was unable to move but in his blind rage he grabbed a hold of her and shoved her as hard as he could. She toppled away from him, dropping her torch.

The action had completely taken her by surprise and as she rolled away from the thrashing dog, the flame caught the edge of her skirt. She put herself out quickly, checking herself for any burns but not finding any. She breathed a sigh of relief, she didn't need to be injured on top of taking care of someone else. Crawling back to Sandor, who had settled back to his unconscious state, she checked the what she had done. Most of the wound was sealed and that was good enough for now.

Saebyl curled up next to him, the cold of the evening now setting in. A shiver ran up her spine, making her into a tighter ball in attempt to stay warm. She didn’t dare go near him after that attack, she didn’t want to be strangled in her sleep. The great black horse trotted over and sat near, providing additional warmth.

“Thanks, you filthy animal.” She laughed, patting his muzzle. “I think he's going to be okay. I'm going to make him okay.” She reassured out loud to the horse, though it was more for her own benefit. She pulled their blankets out from one of the saddle bags and prepared for an uneasy sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
> This is where my story diverges from my old one (not that anyone has read it, though it is still on fanfiction.net.  
> Please leave me a comment, it means a lot and motivates my writing. I try to reply to your comments as well.
> 
> Thank you everyone!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took me so long to update. Life kinda got in the way. Please enjoy the chapter and leave a comment! I love getting feedback

 

Saebyl worked tirelessly to keep Sandor alive. She made sure his wounds, old and new were kept clean, tried to wake him to get him to eat and drink, and tired to keep him warm and dry. He drifted in and out of consciousness, she couldn’t imagine the pain he must be in but when he was with her, but she tried to ease it as much as she could. On the third night, she curled up next to him, finally brave enough to be near him after cauterizing his wound. The nights were getting colder and if he didn’t get up soon they’d surely die. 

Something in her sleep disturbed her, a presence. She awoke with a start, grabbing the blade she kept near her and pointing it at whatever agitated her sleep.

“Mercy me!” A man said leaping back from the blade pointed at him.

“Stay away from him!” Sae snapped, she wasn’t going to lose what little money they had left on top of everything else.

The man put up his hands in surrender, “Beg your pardon, miss. I didn’t see you. Just saw the body-” 

“He isn’t dead.” She shot, not pulling her glare from the stranger.

“But he’s not in a good way.” He added. Sae only continued to stare daggers at him, knife still pointed, ready to strike. “I can help.” He finally added when she didn’t let up.

“Why?” She eyed him suspiciously.

The man shrugged, “It’s the right thing to do.” When her blade didn’t drop, he smiled, “I’m building a sept, not far from here. I can help you and your-” He paused on the word.

“Husband.” Sae replied quickly. 

The man smiled almost in a knowing fashion, “I’ll take you in. Get him back to the land of the living.”

Sae glanced to Sandor who looked no better from when he had first fallen, “Why should I trust you?”

The man shrugged, “I guess no reason except faith.” She noticed the necklace, a symbol of the seven, dangling around his neck. He was the septon building this sept. There was something in his eyes that made her think he was telling the truth.

“Can you really help him?” She finally asked lowering her knife.

“I’ll try.” He moved a little closer to inspect the damage, then glanced up at the rocky cliff that they lay next to, “If he survived that fall. I suspect he’s tougher than you or I.” 

“He is.” She smiled despite herself as she looked at him.

The man watched her carefully, “Septon Ray-” He introduced, “Might as well get to know each other.”

“Oh- yes- sorry. Lorli Londs,” She replied quickly, using names from friends she had when she was a child, “This is Maikus.”  

Septon Ray smiled, “Do you think you can help me load him into my wagon?” He gestured at a cart not far from them. 

She nodded, “We have a horse too, around here somewhere.” She glanced around then gave out a whistle. The great beast of a horse trotted around a rock face. 

The man gave out a laugh, “A suitable horse for him.”

“It’s just as stubborn, I assure you.” She let a small tired laugh. Septon Ray pulled is wagon closer to Sandor, while he did so Sae knelt down to him. “Hey, can you hear me?” She asked softly, brushing a hand across his scarred cheek, that always seemed to elicit some sort of response from him, “Someone is going to help us. We have to move you. Don’t panic, I’m right here with you.”

He mumbled something unintelligible but didn’t open his eyes. She took it as a sign that they could move. There wasn’t much left for her to do, they were running out of options, and food. This septon was their best chance at survival, dying in the middle of nowhere by some rock was not the way she wanted to go out. 

They managed to haul Sandor into the wagon and hooked the horse to it. They travelled in silence, exhaustion taking over Saebyl’s body. She didn’t realize how much it took to save someone from death and to be in constant worry. She worried even now, where this man was taking them, if he truly was a septon, would he sell them back to King’s Landing, would Sandor live, was this wagon ride to rough on him. But she couldn’t sleep or rest until she thought they might be safe, she couldn’t lower her guard around this stranger.

A small amount of trust was gained when they made it back to Ray’s group. It wasn’t just a group of men, like the Brotherhood without Banners. Women and a few children were amongst the people that greeted them. Sae followed close, not letting Sandor out of her sight even while they carried him into a tent. The Septon took another look at the injuries after he had cleared all his curious followers out. She hovered beside him, hand still quick to go for the knife on her belt.

“You still don’t trust me?” He asked, not in an accusatory tone, more out of curiosity.

She shook her head, “The last ‘kind’ person that we met made him look like that.” She replied with a frown. “I’m sorry but I’m just waiting for the other shoe to drop.”

He chuckled as he starting pulling a box from a trunk and withdrawing medical tools, “Both of my shoes are firmly on my feet, miss. I won’t even ask you to help us, at least not until this one’s made a full recovery. A husband and wife should have discussions about these things after all.” There was something in his smile that unnerved Sae, like he knew she was lying.

“If you save him, I’ll owe you my life.” She replied very seriously.

He nodded and went to work, “It looks like you already did a lot yourself to save him.” Ray said after thoroughly inspecting the wounds. “Where’d you learn handiwork like this?”

“Picked it up here and there. Paid attention.” She said, pulling a chair next to Sandor’s bed.

“We just have to hope for the best at this point, watch for fever or corruption.” He said, standing and wiping his hands on a rag. “I would offer you another tent but am I right in thinking you’ll refuse me?”

Sae smiled, “You are.”

He nodded, “I’ll get you something to eat and some water, if he wakes, try to feed him something. It will help.” 

As soon as septon Ray left, Sae pulled her chair as close as she could to the bed, curling her feet up on the seat and watching the steady rise and fall of Sandor’s chest. She didn’t know what to do, or what to make of this group. Exhaustion was threatening to take her over completely and he head was swimming like she had been drunk. She reached over and took his hand in hers.

“Don’t die, you idiot. I wouldn’t know what to do if you did.” She whispered, voicing her fears quietly.

He grumbled at the sound of her voice, “Moonbeam?” He croaked out. It shocked her, he had barely been conscious in the last three days, no matter say anything. 

“I’m here. You’re safe.” She slid herself up to sit on the mattress with him, still clutching his hand.

“Fuck.” He moaned, “Was fucking hoping that was the end of this shit.” He said in a pained voice.

Sae let out a genuine laugh, “No way, I’m not done with you yet, you fool. You still need to protect me.”

His eyelids got heavy again, “I remember the first day I met you. Came in with that fucking lion-” His words slurred, “Wore black...smiled at me.” He slipped back out of consciousness with that.

Sae laughed, “You stupid mutt.” She leaned in and pressed a delicate kiss to his forehead, curling back into her chair and falling asleep before Septon Ray could return with her meal.

 

The next few weeks were hell, Sandor’s condition would drift in and out like the tide. There was at least two separate occasions that Saebyl stayed up all night just making sure he was still breathing. A fever took him, beads of sweat would pour down his forehead even with a cool breeze rolling in but hey managed to get him through it, or he was too stubborn to die. When the fever finally did break Ray would look at her and shake his head, unbelieving that he had made it. 

Ray sat back in a chair rubbing his face, “How does he do it?”

Saebyl laughed tiredly, “I have no idea. By my counts he should be dead at least three times over.” There was a long pause.

“Who’s Saebyl?” He asked her, making her blood run cold.

“Excuse me?” 

“When you stepped out, he muttered the name ‘Saebyl’ several times.” He clarified. There was a tense pause, his bright eyes nearly piercing into her soul, “Who are you- really?”

Saebyl clenched her jaw tightly, Septon Ray had been understanding in keeping out of their business but they had been in the company for nearly a month, wearing on this community’s supplies. He did have a right to know but then again, their names are dangerous ones to be associated with. These people had been nothing but kind to them and she’d hate for anything to happen just because fate had brought them here. She sighed deeply and looked at him sadly.

“My name is Saebyl Waters,” She finally said quietly, “This is Sandor Clegane, better known as the Hound, the late King Joffrey’s guard dog.”

Ray sat back in his seat, “I can see why you’d want to keep that quiet.”

“We don’t want any trouble, nor do I want trouble for you or your people. You’ve all been so kind to us.” Her words lingered in the air, unwilling to fully say what she was thinking.

The septon’s piercing eyes saw through her though, “You’re afraid we would have sold him for the bounty on his head.” Sae bowed her head in confession, and he chuckled, moving beside her and taking her hand in his. “You have nothing to fear. We have no need for gold or silver. We don’t care who you were or what you did. We’re simple people here, we just want to build our sept and live in peace, away from all the trials and tribulations from the world and just bring a little joy to it.”

“It’s a nice thought.” She smiled back at him, “I’ve been burned too many times to believe it though.”

He chuckled, “It is easier to believe someone will stab you in the back before offer you a piece of bread. Do you know what I did before I became a septon?”

She shook her head, “You never said.”

“I was a sellsword. Your dirty deeds done for just a few pieces of silver. Put it in my hand and point me in the direction of the thing you wanted me to maim or kill.” He explained, “Did that for many years until it got to be too much. I can still hear the screams of the mother whose son I murdered.” He let go of Saebyl’s hand with a gentle pat. 

“I never knew.” She said, looking up at him. 

“You’re always in here, you never get to listen to any of my sermons.” He chuckled with a shrug. “All I’m saying is that this world is tough and it only gets tougher the more hate you put into it. I’m not asking you to stay but if you’d like to, there’s always room for another.”

“And what about him?” She nodded her head toward the unconscious man.

“I’ll tell him the same thing. We could use a man like him, once he’s on his feet.” Septon Ray stood and made for the door, “Think about it. No rush, wait until he’s more with us but you’re free to join us outside this tent. No need to hide. I’ll be back to check on him in the morning.”

Sae went to grab for her locket around her neck, only to remember it wasn’t there. Her mind was racing and her hands subconsciously went to the locket even without it not being there, she twisted one of her curls in substitution. If septon Ray was telling the truth, which she desperately wanted to believe he was, this could be a fresh start for them. Quiet community, away from everyone, some peace and stability. She wondered what Sandor would think of Ray and this place. She hadn’t really met many of the other community members, she tried to stay to the tent in fear that she may be recognized. Which was foolish at this point, they had all seen her and introduced herself at this point, if anything were to happen it would have by now. 

She had been intensely exhausted lately, sleeping nearly as much as Sandor on her little cot that had been brought to her. It would be nice to have a place they could finally relax at, have a daily routine, a normal life. It would be nothing like she was used to but far better than trekking across the country not having any home at all. Her body clearly needed it.

 

It took a few more days for Sandor to be able to stay awake for any amount of time. It nearly made her jump out of her skin when he greeted her as she woke up. He had even hauled himself up to a seated position on the bed. But that was the last of the niceties. His mood was absolutely foul, instantly swearing at anyone who walked in their tent, which was usually septon Ray. No one dared enter after one young woman came in and offered dinner to Saebyl, not realizing that Sandor had awoken. 

“You can’t scare them all away, they’re trying to help us!” Saebyl snapped at him.

“Why the fuck to do I care?” He groused. 

She rolled her eyes, “I’m not going to explain human decency to you, it’s clearly a concept you cannot grasp!” She had nearly forgot how entirely unpleasant he could be when he wanted to. “I’ve been listening to what septon Ray has been saying-”

“Found the gods have you?” He spat, not looking at her.

She glared at him, “No I fucking haven’t but this man is worth listening to. If you ever find your legs again I’d suggest you come out and listen to what he has to say. You might find you like the man.” Sandor scoffed, “He’s not like the pious fucks that were in the sept in King’s Landing. This man has lived-” She shook her head, knowing it was futile. “You need to get on your feet before you get too fat to move.” She said changing the subject viciously. 

“Watch your mouth, girl.” He snarled from his place in the bed.

“Or what? You’re gonna chase me out of here? Kill me?” She gave a derisive snort, “I’ll bring back something to eat. Try not to die while I’m gone.” 

Sae left the tent with a scowl on her face. She did not like this wounded version on Sandor she was getting. She had always been drawn to men that could protect her and a dog cowering in a tent licking its wounds was not what she wanted. She had to continually remind herself that this was only temporary, he’d be back on his feet and fighting fit in no time. In her fuming she almost walked passed the group, gathered around septon Ray giving one of his sermons. He smiled at her when she passed by, he never demanded that she participated or even sat with them. Usually, she stayed out of sight and just listened.

“I invite any of you to share your troubles with the group.” He proclaimed to his followers. One woman stood, and meekly explained how it wasn’t always easy for her to believe in the gods, giving some sob story about something bad happening to her family. Sae clenched her teeth, wanting to roll her eyes at this pathetic tale of ‘hardship’ and ‘tragedy’. 

Something overcame her when the story ended and she marched to the middle of the group, “I have something to confess.” She announced, taking the group by surprise. 

“Please share, my friend.” Ray smiled warmly, infinitely curious as to what she was going to say.

“My name isn’t Lorli Londs, you may already know that- and that is not my husband in that tent.” The words started just pouring out of her mouth as soon as she began, “My name is Saebyl Waters. I am a bastard from King’s Landing and I was the mistress to Tywin Lannister. I have been on the run for- gods- it feels like a lifetime. Sandor Clegane-” she pointed towards the tent, “you may have heard of the late King’s ‘Hound’. He rescued me from our capital when I was in a dire need. We have trekked across this country, from King’s Landing, to the Twins, all the way to the Eyrie and now- here...where ever here is.”

“But I’m tired. I don’t want to run anymore. I want to rest.” She could feel her body feeling the weight of the words she was speaking, “I have done terrible things and had terrible things done to me. For once, I’d like the gods to let me rest, maybe I’ve done nothing to deserve that rest but I’d like to try.” She sighed with a smile, “I’m no peasant despite my surname. I was raised in castles, in the courts of high lords and their beds, I don’t know hard manual labour. But I’d like to and for once in my I would like to be proud of something I’ve done.”

“I think we could show you a thing or two? Couldn’t we?” Septon Ray asked his congregation. They all smiled and nodded and he laughed, “And I can’t follow that little speech, I think we’re done for the day.” Everyone started to disperse back to what they had been doing and Ray took a newly vacated seat, patting the one next to him. Sae took his invitation to sit. “So I assuming that mean you’ll stay?” He asked.

She nodded, “I need a home. I’ve never really had one, not since I was very young.” She smiled at the man, “I’m not joking when I say I’m not good at manual work.”

Ray laughed brightly, “If the gods can make a sell sword into a septon, I think we can make you into a proper working woman.” He glanced to Sandor’s tent, “Have you talked to him about all this?”

Sae shook her head, “No, and I don’t care. He can go off and get himself killed across the narrow sea for all I care.” She huffed. “That’s if he ever decides to get out of the bloody bed.”

The man sighed, slouching so his elbows rested on his knees, “Lover’s quarrel?” 

“We are not lovers.” She snapped a little too quickly.

He merely raised an eyebrow, “My mistake then. You seem oddly devoted to a man you have no feelings for.”

“He saved my life.” She defended.

“I don’t doubt he did,” he glanced at the rigid woman sitting next to him, “He’s in love with you at least.”

“That mangy mutt only loves killing...and wine.” She replied bitterly. 

Ray chuckled, “Perhaps, but I’ve see the way he looks at you when he thinks neither of us are looking.” 

Saebyl’s heart clenched, she didn’t want to think about that. No one had ever really loved her, nor had she ever been in love. She had only ever lived to survive, never having time for foolish notions like love. When she was a young girl, she thought she had loved a roguish sell sword that took her maidenhood but he had abandoned her for bounties across the narrow sea. Then she was thrust into the bed of Tywin Lannister. No, love was not for her, men where a way for her to survive in this world, a means to keep her safe.

“I should let you go get some dinner,” Ray interrupted her reverie by standing. “I’m glad you’ve decided to stay and I hope that dog of yours gets better.” He stalked off before Saebyl could respond to him. She sat for a little while longer, wondering how she was going to tell Sandor that she wasn’t leaving. 


End file.
